


Очень твердый знак

by Anya_Brodie, StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humor, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Brodie/pseuds/Anya_Brodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Несколько встреч Драко и Гермионы, которые заканчивались... хорошо заканчивались.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка от PricklyS: https://vk.com/photo296353752_457239391  
> Обложка от Ди: https://vk.com/photo296353752_457239580

И кому только пришло в голову выбрать розовый цветом влюбленных?

Гермиона терпеть не могла этот цвет. Но почему-то каждый год, аккурат в канун Дня святого Валентина страну, да и практически весь мир, накрывало повальное розовое помешательство, граничащее с безумием. В витринах по всему Косому переулку как грибы вырастали сердечки, ангелочки и прочая безвкусная мишура, и все, кто мог, перекрашивали стены своих заведений в ненавистный розовый. Кажется, одно созерцание этого слащавого апокалипсиса могло вызвать анафилактический шок.

Не осталось в стороне от эпидемии Дня всех влюбленных и кафе «Старый Руфус и сыновья», куда Гермиона часто ходила ужинать. Ей нравился строгий и простой интерьер, не перегруженный излишним декором: небольшие столики, накрытые белоснежной скатертью, мягкие кожаные кресла, вежливые официанты в строгой черно-золотой форме, вкусная еда, на которую здесь не завышали цены – всё это и составляло фирменный стиль «Старого Руфуса», заставляя возвращаться туда снова и снова.

Вот только сегодня руководство кафе в лице Альберта, внука того самого Руфуса, решило отойти от привычного строгого оформления зала и отдать дань моде, заставившей безжалостно перекрасить стены, скатерти и даже рубашки персонала в тот самый ненавистный Гермионе цвет. Стараясь поменьше смотреть по сторонам, она заказала свою любимую рыбу с печеными овощами и углубилась в книгу, не обращая внимания на страстные перешептывания влюбленных парочек и возбужденный гвалт стаек девчонок, уже успевших получить подарки от своих вторых половинок и теперь с энтузиазмом это обсуждавших.

Мысли Гермионы прервал мимолетный поцелуй в щеку. Не успела она обернуться, как напротив нее на свободный стул опустился Драко Малфой. Он выглядел великолепно: строгий черный костюм идеального кроя, явно сшитый на заказ, белая рубашка и ослепительно блестящие ботинки. Пальто он небрежно бросил на свободный стул.

– Добрый вечер, любимая! Прости, что опоздал. В Министерстве задержался, – сказал он, нежно погладив щеку Гермионы, и убрал прядь волос ей за ухо.

Она изумленно открыла рот, но не смогла произнести ни слова, лишь только беспомощно хлопала глазами, глядя на него. Пока она молча переваривала происходящее, Малфой жестом показал официантке, что хочет то же самое, что у Гермионы. Потом перевел взгляд на нее и ухмыльнулся.

– Это того стоило. Видела бы ты свое лицо.

Гермиона расслабилась и тоже улыбнулась. Удивительно, как может измениться человек за несколько лет. После школы больше года никто не слышал о Драко, пока он не вернулся и не начал восстанавливать доброе имя семьи. Это далось ему непросто, но уже через два года его фамилия перестала вызывать такую неприязнь, как раньше. Конечно, этому поспособствовал Гарри Поттер, с которым у Драко (какая неожиданность!) сложились вполне приятельские отношения. С Гермионой же они друзьями не стали, однако всегда достаточно мило здоровались и иногда даже любезно болтали в коридорах Министерства, где она работала, а он – налаживал связи. После первых случайных встреч она с большим удивлением поняла, что Малфой уже далеко не такой высокомерный засранец, каким был раньше. При этом он обладал прекрасным чувством юмора и всегда мог её рассмешить. После встреч с ним настроение еще долго оставалось приподнятым.

– И что же Гермиона Грейнджер делает в такой день одна в кафе? Неужели ждет меня? – поинтересовался Малфой, когда ему принесли заказ.

– Ты раскрыл меня, – она театрально опустила взгляд. – Я прихожу сюда каждый день в надежде на то, что ты найдешь меня.

– Ай-яй-яй, – погрозил он ей указательным пальцем, качая головой. – Как нехорошо обманывать. Ты разбиваешь мне сердце! – Драко приложил ладонь к правой стороне груди.

– Вообще-то сердце с другой стороны.

– Знаешь, многие считают, что у Малфоев вообще нет сердца, – подмигнул он ей. – А если серьезно, что ты здесь делаешь? – протянув руку, Драко забрал у нее книгу и посмотрел на обложку. – Что, правда? В День святого Валентина ты читаешь книгу? Что это? «Сто и один способ применения слизи флоббер-червя в кулинарии и зельеварении». Я, конечно, знал, что у тебя нездоровая любовь к чтению, но чтоб настолько, – покачал он головой. – Как этот новый вид извращения называется? Букфетишизм?

– Это называется самообразованием, неуч.

– Скука смертная! Хочешь научу тебя веселиться, Грейнджер? – Драко откровенно наслаждался беседой. Зайдя в кафе, он сразу почувствовал на себе хищные взгляды одиноких девушек и, увидев Гермиону, вздохнул с облегчением. Уж она-то точно не станет лезть к нему со всяким романтическим бредом.

– Сомневаюсь, что ты хоть чему-то можешь меня научить, – фыркнула Гермиона, забирая свою книгу обратно.

– Эй! – возмутился Малфой. – Я могу и обидеться!

– Какая неприятность будет, – сделала вид, что расстроилась, Гермиона. – Что же мне тогда делать?

– А ты остра на язычок, Грейнджер, – Драко давно не получал такого удовольствия от обмена колкостями. – Кстати, а можешь открыть один секрет? – он склонился над столом и заговорщицки прошептал: – В школьные времена про вас с Поттером и Уизли ходил один слушок… Меня всегда интересовало, правда это или нет.

– Какой слушок? – с любопытством спросила Гермиона.

– Говорят, что во время поисков крестражей ты, Уизли и Поттер… занимали свои вечера, так сказать, самообразованием, – взглядом он указал на книгу и пояснил: – Сексуальным.

– Ох, Драко, – Грейнджер тоже склонилась над столом, придвигаясь ближе к нему, и таинственно прошептала: – Как бы тебе сказать? И да, и нет.

Малфой с недоумением уставился на нее, и Гермиона уточнила:

– Они… справлялись вдвоем… без меня…

Лицо Драко вытянулось, и Гермиона, не сдержавшись, рассмеялась в голос. Он, поняв, что над ним подшутили, ухмыльнулся:

– Один-один, Грейнджер. А ты не так проста, как я думал.

– Ну так что, Малфой, умею я веселиться?

– Я еще не разобрался до конца, – Драко жестом подозвал официантку. – Два бокала шардоне, пожалуйста.

Напитки вмиг оказались перед ними.

– Кто же знал, что ты вырастешь не только красивой, но еще и остроумной?

– Мерлин мой! – она приложила руки ко рту, изображая изумление. – Это что, комплимент от Малфоя? Я должна выпить за это, – взяв бокал, она отсалютовала ему и сделала глоток.

Драко с улыбкой наблюдал за ней. Он не лукавил, когда говорил, что она стала красивой. Нет, конечно, в ней всегда присутствовало что-то такое, но теперь она по-настоящему расцвела. А он такой цветочек с удовольствием… посадил бы в своем саду.

– Так почему ты здесь? – Малфой решил ненадолго отложить ненавязчивый флирт. – Уизли?

– Флоббер-черви! – отрезала Гермиона, и Драко понял, что ей явно неприятно говорить о Роне. – И потрясающая печеная рыба. Ах да, конечно, чуть не забыла: еще я питала отчаянную надежду, что именно сегодня сюда зайдешь ты.

– Вот видишь, я никогда не разочаровываю дам! – Малфой поднял свой бокал и сделал глоток, а затем все же решил спросить: – Давно расстались с Уизли?

– Давно, – грустно улыбнулась Гермиона. Нет, ей не было больно, но осознание того, как долго она уже одна, ее угнетало. В конце концов, она молодая девушка, которая хочет быть любимой.

– Ладно, я скажу это тебе всего один раз, – Драко передвинул стул чуть ближе к ней. – Уизли не твой уровень. Ты слишком хороша для него.

– Годрик! Мне нужно еще выпить! – Гермиона снова схватила бокал и одним глотком осушила его. – Второй комплимент за пять минут. Малфой! Так и спиться не трудно!

– Грейнджер, – он склонился к ней еще ближе. – Ты всегда так много болтаешь?

– А то ты не знаешь? – усмехнулась она, снимая пиджак и оставаясь в облегающем топе без рукавов, через тонкую ткань которого явственно проступали очертания кружевного белья. Ей показалось, что в зале вдруг стало слишком жарко. Махнув официантке, она попросила еще вина.

– Воу-воу, Грейнджер, полегче! Ты же практически голая! Как тебе не стыдно, мисс Отличница? Здесь же приличное семейное заведение! – Малфой сделал вид, что стыдливо прикрывает глаза рукой, пытаясь при этом подглядывать сквозь пальцы.

Гермиона скосила на него взгляд, достойный Снейпа в лучшие годы, а затем посмотрела на свой топ, честно пытаясь отыскать в нем что-то непристойное.

– Малфой, – вкрадчиво начала она, – если ты считаешь это, – она обвела широким жестом свою грудь, – наготой, то я тебе сочувствую. Ты хоть раз голую девушку видел?

Драко еще раз, теперь уже откровенно, окинул ее взглядом, сглотнул и чуть хрипло сказал:

– Ты меня раскрыла. Я никогда не видел голую девушку. Картинки и магловское порно не в счет! Грейнджер! – он сделал вид, что стесняется, и наконец произнес: – Не откажешься поспособствовать моему самообразованию? А то так и умру, не увидев сисек! – в последнюю фразу он вложил столько трагизма, что Гермиона в первую секунду чуть было не купилась, но затем ее разобрал смех.

– Чему, говоришь, я должна поспособствовать? Самообразованию? Или самоудовлетворению?

– Ты же знаешь, я только рад учиться! – притворно обиделся Драко.

– Ты рад учиться или таким учителям?

– Люблю совмещать несколько приятных вещей! – подмигнул он.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

– Размечтался. На моих сиськах лежит страшное проклятие. У каждого, кто увидит их, отсохнет и отвалится все ненужное, – она многозначительно подняла бровь.

– Что значит ненужное?! – воскликнул Драко. – Очень даже нужное! Ты не представляешь, сколько девушек горевали бы по нему! – он указал взглядом вниз.

Гермиона приподнялась со стула и заглянула туда же.

– Не уверена… Ничего ж не видно. Что, Малфой, природа обидела?

– Вот не надо! – оскорбился Драко. – С «этим» у меня все в порядке!

– С чем «этим»? – веселилась Гермиона. Скучный вечер вдруг перестал таким быть. – Ты не знаешь, как «это» называется? И кто же будет по «этому» скучать, если, по твоим словам, ты голых женщин никогда не видел? Похоже, длинные очереди жаждущих с разбегу прыгнуть к тебе в постель – всего лишь плод твоего воображения. В Мунго давно проверялся?

– Пару лет назад перед судом, – ответил Драко и вдруг подмигнул ей. – Но готов еще раз пройти проверку. – Он снова жадным взглядом окинул её топ. – Если ты тоже согласишься пройти… осмотр.

– Посмотри лучше на новую пассию Рона! Блондинку с неприличным размером груди. Я серьезно! – воскликнула она, увидев лукавую улыбку Малфоя. – Такие сиськи просто обязаны запретить законом! Они оскорбляют чувства… мелкосисечных!

Драко не выдержал и засмеялся в голос. И почему он раньше не обращал внимания на Грейнджер как на девушку?

– Ты должна создать организацию в защиту их прав, – сказал он и картинно потер подбородок, якобы задумавшись. – Скажем, Всеобщая Ассоциация Грудей Исключительно Небольшого… хм-м… Объема.

Грейнджер пошевелила губами про себя проговаривая название и вдруг запустила в Драко скомканной салфеткой.

– В.А.Г.И.Н.О.?! Что?! Ты с ума сошел, Малфой?! – воскликнула она чуть громче, чем хотела, а затем густо покраснела, когда к ней обратились взгляды всех присутствующих.

– Да, над названием еще надо поработать, – Драко, искренне наслаждаясь видом ее разрумянившихся от смущения щечек, глотнул еще вина, смакуя изысканный букет. – Но, согласись, Грейнджер и ее В.А.Г.И.Н.О. все равно звучит гораздо лучше, чем Грейнджер и ее Г.А.В.Н.Э.

– А тебя, я смотрю, что-то подозрительно возбудила мысль о моей… вагино, – Гермиона сощурилась, внимательно рассматривая его лицо. – Что, Малфой, все так плохо, если в этот день ты сидишь тут со мной и говоришь о Г.А.В.Н.Э.? Неужели действительно так мало желающих проверить, есть ли у тебя все-таки сердце? Ну или просто прыгнуть в твою постель и узнать, не гей ли ты, как болтают в кулуарах Министерства.

– Ну почему же, как раз наоборот, от желающих отбоя нет! А что, Грейнджер, тоже хочешь встать в очередь? Ты на что претендуешь, на содержимое моей грудной клетки или штанов?

– А содержимого черепной коробки, по всей видимости, давно уже нет? Я, знаешь ли, в мужчинах мозги предпочитаю.

– На обед или на ужин? – ухмыльнулся Драко и показал официантке снова наполнить их бокалы, но Гермиона покачала головой.

– Мне на сегодня достаточно.

– Что, Грейнджер, боишься надраться и утром проснуться в моих объятиях? Не волнуйся, я провожу тебя до работы, если ножки держать не будут, и сдам лично в руки Министра.

– Нет, я соблюдаю завет Поттера: с Малфоями всегда нужно быть настороже, – выражение лица Гермионы вдруг сменилось с расслабленно-веселого на сосредоточенно-настороженное. – А теперь поговорим серьезно, Драко. Зачем ты ко мне подсел? Что тебе от меня нужно?

– Все просто, Грейнджер, расслабься. Я всего лишь спасался от одиноких девиц, которым в День всех влюбленных уже нечего терять. Ты показалась мне меньшим из зол, – нагло ухмыльнулся он, потягивая вино.

– Ты пьян, Малфой, иди домой, – огрызнулась Гермиона. – Думаешь, я поверю, что ты просто подсел в кафе к одной из невыразимцев? Именно сейчас, когда ты вернулся невесть откуда и пытаешься всеми правдами и неправдами подобраться к Министру? Нашел кратчайший путь, да? – чуть громче, чем хотела воскликнула она, заводясь. – Так вот, ищи дальше!

Она вскочила, бросила на стол несколько галлеонов за ужин и, схватив вещи, буквально вылетела из кафе, одеваясь на ходу.

– Безумная, дикая… гриффиндорка, – оторопело пробормотал Драко и вдруг ухмыльнулся, заметив забытую Грейнджер книгу. – Люблю таких.

Махнув официантке, он попросил счет.

***

Гермиона шла по Косой аллее, сетуя, что чуть было не купилась на обаяние этого мерзавца Малфоя. Так приятно начавшаяся беседа обернулась очередной попыткой манипуляции с целью выудить из нее какую-то информацию. Она запоздало пожалела, что не вызнала у Драко, что ему было нужно – слишком быстро вспыхнула ярость, когда она поняла, что взаимный флирт, который заставил сердце биться чаще и окрасил горячим румянцем щеки, был лишь фарсом. Зябко поёжившись и поплотнее закутавшись в шарф, она решила в понедельник обязательно навести справки о текущем состоянии дел Малфоя, а также предупредить Кингсли о его интересе к нему.

Чуть успокоившись, она глубоко вздохнула и решила не позволять портить себе вечер. Дома ее ждала горячая ванна, уютное мурлыканье Живоглота и интересная книга. Может быть, она даже позволит себе нечто большее, чем просто расслабиться в ароматной пенной воде. И возможно, даже будет не против, чтобы засранец Малфой поприсутствовал при этом в ее фантазиях.

Косая аллея, жутко аляповатая во всех этих сердечках днем, к вечеру преобразилась: повсюду зажглись разноцветные огоньки гирлянд, в воздухе парили фонарики и кое-где летали зачарованные мыльные пузыри, а желтый свет витрин искрился под ногами на замерзшей мостовой. Зрелище странным образом завораживало, и оглядываясь по сторонам, Гермиона решила пройти чуть дальше, прежде чем трансгрессировать домой. Но ее уединение в толпе людей вдруг кто-то грубо нарушил, взяв ее под локоть. Привыкшая всегда быть начеку, Гермиона вырвала руку, развернулась и направила палочку в лицо предполагаемого злоумышленника. И застыла, увидев Малфоя.

Тот медленно поднял обе руки вверх, чтобы она убедилась, что он безоружен.

– Грейнджер, ты всегда такая нервная? Осторожнее, в глаз кому-нибудь попадешь! Уже вижу завтрашний заголовок «Пророка» на первой полосе: «Самооборона или изнасилование: Гермиона Грейнджер насадила пятерых на свою палочку в Косой аллее».

– Дурак ты, Малфой, и шутки у тебя дурацкие, – буркнула Гермиона и, развернувшись, пошла дальше.

– Эй, Грейнджер! Да погоди ты! – Драко снова нагнал ее и резко развернул к себе, отчего она едва не упала, поскользнувшись на покрытой тонкой корочкой льда мостовой. Малфой ловко подхватил её и, пользуясь случаем, нагло прижал к себе. Однако тут же получил чувствительный тычок палочкой в грудь.

– Пятерых говоришь, – с яростью выпалила ему в лицо Грейнджер. – Первый попался!

– Кому рассказать, что меня второй раз за вечер спасает слизь флоббер-червей… – пробормотал Драко, расстегивая пальто и выуживая из внутреннего кармана, на который явно было наложено Заклятие Незримого расширения, знакомую книгу. – Вот! Я бежал из кафе, заслонившись ею, как щитом, от толп одиноких одичалых охотниц, почуявших свободного мужика. И не просто свободного, а еще и довольно богатого, между прочим!

– Ну так надо было достать галлеон и повести их всех за собой как гамельнский крысолов! – уже мягче отозвалась Гермиона, забирая свою книгу. – Спасибо, Малфой.

– Не за что, Грейнджер! Разве я мог оставить тебя без такого увлекательного чтива на ночь! Поди и заснуть не можешь, не изучив пару рецептов со слизью флоббер-червя в качестве главного ингредиента! Кстати, напомни мне никогда не принимать твои приглашения на ужин, если собираешься готовить сама.

– Вот еще, ужин, – фыркнула Гермиона, снова медленным шагом двинувшись вперед. – Я после сегодняшнего сыта по горло!

– А по-моему, ты сбежала, оставив почти весь свой ужин на тарелке. Теперь я чувствую себя виноватым и просто обязан это как-то компенсировать!

Гермиона повернулась к нему, недоверчиво сощурившись.

– Грейнджер, я приглашаю тебя к себе на завтрак! – торжественно объявил Драко, как будто звал ее на праздник к Министру, а не завуалированно предлагал переспать. Втайне надеясь, что она сейчас просто возьмет и согласится.

– Размечтался, – хмыкнула Гермиона, отворачиваясь и продолжая свой путь.

– Грейнджер! – тяжело вздохнул Драко и, догнав ее, преградил дорогу. – Я открыто флиртовал с тобой весь вечер. Ты правда думаешь, что я хочу добраться до Министра через твою постель? Как ты себе это представляешь? Или вы с Бруствером на утренней планерке любовными победами хвастаетесь? Посмотри по сторонам, Гермиона. Сегодня День всех влюбленных. Любовь витает в воздухе! Кафе, ужин, красивая девушка, приятная беседа… Кто бы, по-твоему, устоял?

Она смотрела на него с подозрением, но уже без злости и раздражения. Драко покачал головой, представив, как мало, должно быть, Грейнджер слышала в свой адрес комплиментов, если никак не может поверить, что она просто ему симпатична. Но он понимал, что, если начнет убеждать ее, сделает только хуже, поэтому продолжал стоять и серьезно смотреть ей в глаза. Наконец Гермиона пожала плечами, явно признавая его правоту или делая вид, и Малфой сразу же расслабился.

– Мое предложение в силе! – ухмыльнулся он и подмигнул ей. – Не нравится завтрак, приглашаю на вечерний десерт! Ты же в кафе его так и не попробовала!

– И что ты мне предложишь? Вафельные трубочки? Эклеры? Палочки чуррос? Или просто свою «волшебную палочку» в заварной крем обмакнешь?

– Ну... волшебство я тебе обещаю! – положив руку Гермионе на плечи, шепнул ей на ухо Малфой.

– А палочка точно будет участвовать? Или ты обойдешься беспалочковой… вербальной магией?

– Желание дамы – закон для меня! – провозгласил Малфой, и несколько одиноких дамочек на улице завистливо покосились на Гермиону. – Думаю, я найду, чем тебя заинтересовать!

Она вдруг резко остановилась, будто врезалась в невидимую стену.

– Вообще-то, действительно кое-чем можешь, – вдруг сказала она, поворачиваясь к нему, и ее глаза загорелись знакомым огнем.

Драко прекрасно знал этот взгляд. Так она всегда выглядела, когда рылась среди книг в библиотеке или варила зелья на уроках у Снейпа. Охваченная жаждой знаний Грейнджер – зрелище не для слабонервных, и он даже отступил на шаг.

– Малфой! – кровожадно сверкая глазами, начала наступать на него Гермиона. – Снимай пальто!

– Ну-ну, Грейнджер! – Драко сделал еще шаг назад, всерьез начиная опасаться за свою жизнь. – Не здесь же! Холодно! Мой василиск слишком теплолюбив!

– Не будь придурком! Можешь просто рукав закатать! Я быстро! – Гермиона достала палочку и наставила на него.

– Это какой-то новый вид прелюдии?! Может, обойдемся классическим вариантом?!

– Малфой! Стой смирно! Я просто хочу наложить несколько заклинаний на Темную метку! Всегда хотела проверить остаточную магию в ней! Дай мне это сделать! Драко! Ну пожалуйста!

Опасаясь, что сейчас она его просто обездвижит, Малфой поднял руки, сдаваясь, и воскликнул:

– Ладно-ладно, Грейнджер! Но у меня есть условие!

– Условие?

– Условие! – Драко многозначительно поднял бровь. – Так просто я тебе свою руку на растерзание не отдам! Между прочим, метка до сих пор реагирует слабой болью, если пытаться проделать с ней что-то магическое! Я согласен потерпеть, если ты дашь мне… – он сделал драматическую паузу, заставив Гермиону слегка покраснеть, и выпалил: – Если ты дашь мне щелкнуть тебя по носу!

– Малфой! Святой Мунго тут совсем недалеко, давай я тебя провожу. Все будет хорошо, тебе там помогут, – ласково проворковала Гермиона, смотря на него как на придурочного.

– Я серьезно, Грейнджер! Всегда мечтал щёлкнуть по носу… как там говорил декан… «невыносимую всезнайку».

Гермиона скрестила руки на груди и, гневно раздувая ноздри, уставилась на непреклонного Драко, нацепившего свое самое лучшее из непроницаемых выражений лица.

– Ты серьезно? – наконец спросила она.

– Да. А ты? На что ты готова пойти, Грейнджер, чтобы я прямо сейчас частично разделся для тебя?

Гермиона всерьез задумалась, но потом любопытство и исследовательский азарт все-таки перевесили.

– Ну хорошо, – вздохнула она и огляделась по сторонам. – Только не здесь, тут везде люди. И учти, Малфой, если ты вздумаешь издеваться надо мной, прокляну!

Промолчав в ответ, Драко взял ее за руку, про себя отметив, что она даже не вздрогнула и не подумала отстраниться, и уверенно повел за собой через толпу. Оказавшись на задворках какой-то мелкой лавочки, где совсем не было народу, он начал расстегивать пальто и вдруг поймал на себе жадный взгляд Гермионы. На секунду он замер, но затем вспомнил, что она смотрит на него так чисто из-за научного интереса к темному проклятию, след от которого, потускневший и неподвижный, тем не менее до сих пор оставался у него на предплечье. Вытащив левую руку из рукава пальто, он ловко закатал рубашку и, глубоко вздохнув, продемонстрировал Гермионе Темную метку. Та замерла, как завороженная глядя на нее.

– Ну же, Грейнджер, не лето на дворе, – проворчал Малфой. – Если я тут околею, кто меня отогревать будет, ты?!

Гермиона небрежно махнула палочкой, накладывая на него Согревающее заклятие, и он закатил глаза.

– Ну вот, уже помечтать нельзя.

Не обратив никакого внимания на его слова, Гермиона осторожно приблизилась, словно ждала, что из метки сейчас на нее выпрыгнет Волан-де-Морт, а за ним – толпа Пожирателей. С минуту она что-то шептала, наставив на руку Малфоя палочку, и с каждым мгновением легкое жжение, которое ощущал Драко, усиливалось. Сохраняя невозмутимое лицо, он ничем не выдавал, что чувствует нечто неприятное, но Гермиона, вдруг подняв на него глаза, будто поняла это и остановилась. А затем потянулась к нему и осторожно коснулась пылающей кожи, с удивлением отметив, что сама рука вокруг оставалась холодной. Желая в этом убедиться, она еще раз невесомо провела кончиками пальцев по самой метке и спустилась чуть ниже, почти до тонкой кожи запястья.

Как только маленькие пальчики Грейнджер дотронулись до Темной метки, Драко с трудом подавил судорожный вздох. Прикосновение было нежным, очень осторожным, и ее холодная рука погасила вспыхнувший под кожей огонь. А со следующим прикосновением он вспыхнул снова по всему телу и медленно стек вниз живота, где в штанах вмиг стало почти до боли тесно. Маска невозмутимости слетела с его лица, и он длинно выдохнул.

Гермиона тут же отдернула руку, решив, что сделала ему больно, и отступила на предписанное правилами приличия расстояние.

Малфой уже вернул своему лицу прежнее бесстрастное выражение, молча оделся и неторопливо застегнул пуговицы.

– Спасибо, – немного смущенно улыбнулась Гермиона.

– Нашла что-нибудь интересное? Темный Лорд привет не передавал? – ухмыльнулся он, приходя в себя. – Моя очередь, Грейнджер.

– Ладно, – вздохнула она. – Только не сильно, а то тебе достанется за нападение на невыразимца, – строго добавила Гермиона и закрыла глаза, готовясь к худшему.

Малфой улыбнулся одними уголками рта и сделал шаг вперед. Теперь он стоял совсем рядом и мог рассмотреть лицо Грейнджер во всех деталях: её красивый маленький носик, довольно пухлые губы и россыпь бледных веснушек, которые только украшали её. С самого начала вся эта затея со щелчком по носу была не более, чем шуткой, но после нежных прикосновений Гермионы к его руке он понял, как глупо это было, и удивился, что она вообще на такое согласилась. Ему совсем не хотелось причинять ей боль… по крайней мере, пока она сама не попросит об этом. Сделав еще шаг вперед, он потянулся к ней…

Гермиона не понимала, почему он медлит. Стоять с закрытыми глазами на улице, пусть и вдали от шумной толпы, было не очень уютно, и она начала нервничать, жалея, что не наложила сначала пару защитных заклинаний. И что вообще ввязалась в эту авантюру с щелчком по носу. Что за глупости? Им ведь не по десять лет! Она уже хотела открыть глаза и высказать Малфою всё, что думает о его дурацких шуточках, как вдруг ощутила вместо щелчка мимолетный поцелуй прямо в кончик носа.

Гермиона вздрогнула и медленно открыла глаза. Лицо Драко было совсем близко, и она чувствовала его горячее дыхание на своих губах. Он смотрел на нее, и его глаза были непривычно серьезными, в них было ни следа насмешки, которую она ожидала увидеть. Чувствуя, что перестает понимать и контролировать происходящее, Гермиона нервно сглотнула и перевела взгляд на его губы, которые только что… поцеловали ее в нос? Хотя это и поцелуем назвать сложно. Интересно, как бы ощущался настоящий поцелуй Малфоя?

Словно прочитав её мысли, Драко медленно потянулся к ней, будто давая ей шанс остановить его. Гермиона застыла в оцепенении, когда её губ нежно коснулись его губы, а затем нерешительно ответила на поцелуй. Руки Малфоя тут же легли ей на талию, притягивая ближе, а язык нагло скользнул в рот, и Гермиона издала тихий стон. Голова кружилась, а поцелуй пьянил не хуже выпитого вина. Рука Драко обжигала тело даже сквозь пальто, а вторая зарылась в её и без того растрепанные волосы и слегка потянула, отчего из груди вырвался еще один стон. Проворные пальцы Малфоя забрались за воротник и погладили нежную кожу на шее, вызвав мурашки. Драко прижал её к себе еще крепче, вцепившись в ненавистное пальто, жутко мешавшее и раздражавшее. Воздуха перестало хватать. Гермиона на секунду оторвалась от него, и он поймал её затуманенный хмельной взгляд. Понимая, что ей это нужно сейчас так же сильно, как и ему, он вдруг без предупреждения затянул её в трансгрессию.

Не успевшая ничего сообразить Гермиона испуганно отпрянула, очутившись в незнакомом темном помещении, и тут же выхватила палочку.

– Не бойся, здесь только мы, – раздался совсем рядом голос Драко, и она поняла, что он подошел ближе, но не дотронулся до нее.

– Где мы?! – требовательно спросила Гермиона, снова отшатываясь от него. – Люмос максима!

– Обычно я делаю вот так, – буднично сообщил Малфой, щелкая выключателем на стене, и над головой вспыхнула люминесцентная лампа. – Уж ты-то, Грейнджер, должна знать, как это работает.

Гермиона погасила свет на конце палочки и огляделась: они оказались в большой комнате, которая, очевидно, являлась гостиной. В центре стоял огромный кожаный диван, возле него – журнальный столик со стеклянной крышкой, на стене висел современный плазменный телевизор, а под ним расположилась дорогая стереосистема.

– Это одна из моих квартир, – пояснил Драко, с улыбкой наблюдая за Гермионой.

– Она такая… магловская, – с удивлением заметила Грейнджер, сделав несколько шагов по комнате и рассматривая обстановку. – Мобильный телефон? – еще больше удивилась она, беря в руки небольшой аппарат, лежавший на столе. – Кому ты звонишь?

– Никому, – отмахнулся Драко, снимая пальто и небрежно отбрасывая его на диван. – Купил, потому что продавец слишком уж его расхваливал. Сказал, что это лучшая модель, а у Малфоев должно быть все самое лучшее.

– Позер, – закатила глаза Гермиона, положив мобильный на место. Подойдя к высокой стойке с коллекцией дисков, она пробежала глазами названия фильмов, гадая, собрал ли Малфой их сам или они достались ему от предыдущего хозяина квартиры. Её взгляд выхватил несколько особенно интересных названий, и она удивленно повернулась к нему.

– Порно? – спросила она, глядя на ничуть не смутившегося Драко, который, напротив, начал ухмыляться. – Так ты не шутил, говоря, что получил свой опыт именно оттуда. Или скажешь, это не твое?

– Ничего не скажу. Скоро сама все узнаешь.

– Малфой, а где мы находимся? – вдруг спохватилась Гермиона и, подойдя к окну, отодвинула перекладину жалюзи, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит на улице. К сожалению, снаружи было слишком темно, и открывшийся вид на одинокое дерево и пустырь ничего ей не сказал.

– Магловская часть Лондона, Брикстон. Ты слишком подозрительная, – покачал головой Драко, подходя к ней ближе. – Чего ты испугалась?

– Мало ли куда ты мог нас перенести.

– Думаешь, я мог бы перенести тебя в застенки? – спросил Малфой, проводя пальцами вдоль ее рук.

– Я боялась, что… – она вздохнула, явно сомневаясь, стоит ли признаваться в собственной слабости, но встретившись взглядом с серьезными глазами Драко, смотревшими без единого следа насмешки или издевки, решилась: – Я боялась, что ты перенесешь меня в Малфой-мэнор.

Драко понимающе кивнул, ласково проводя рукой по ее волосам.

– Мой фамильный особняк и на меня раньше наводил страх, – признался он. – Поэтому я сделал там полную перепланировку и ремонт. К тому же там нельзя трансгрессировать, и мы бы очутились всего лишь за воротами. У тебя в любом случае был бы выбор. Я же не маньяк какой-нибудь сексуальный!

– Да? А по мне очень даже ничего, – пробормотала Грейнджер, явно не зная, куда себя девать. – Значит ты правда решился переделать древнее поместье Малфоев?

– Хочешь обсудить архитектуру и дизайн? – он начал ловко расстегивать пуговицы ее пальто. – Или все же займемся кое-чем более приятным?

– Мог бы сразу в кафе подать знак, что просто хочешь трахнуть меня, чтобы я не подозревала тебя во всех смертных грехах, – проворчала Гермиона, тая в его руках, которые даже сквозь одежду казались очень горячими.

– Прости, Грейнджер, тогда кровь отлила от мозга, и я не сообразил. Считай, я подаю его сейчас, – промурлыкал он ей на ухо и нежно прикусил мочку.

– Какой… твердый знак… – задыхаясь, пробормотала Гермиона, чувствуя, как бедру что-то прижимается.

– Очень твердый.

Он склонился к ней и оставил на шее горячий поцелуй, а затем осторожно лизнул, чутко прислушиваясь к её дыханию, которое сразу участилось. На секунду прервавшись, чтобы окончательно избавить её от пальто и бросить его на диван к своему, Драко прижал Гермиону к себе за талию, а затем его руки скользнули на попку и слегка сжали. Грейнджер тихонько застонала, и он резко рванул полы ее пиджака, заставив пуговицы разлететься в разные стороны.

– Сам потом будешь собирать, – хрипло проговорила она и бросила пиджак в компанию к двум пальто.

– На это есть Репаро, – Драко тем временем быстро избавился от рубашки, и та полетела вслед за пиджаком.

– Прямо на полу будем это делать? – лукаво спросила Гермиона, когда он снова обнял ее. – Диван-то занят всяким хламом.

– Ты слишком много болтаешь! – закатил глаза Малфой, беря ее за руку и ведя за собой. – Но ничего, скоро я найду твоему язычку лучшее применение.

– Как пошло и самонадеянно, – прокомментировала Гермиона, пытаясь рассмотреть комнату, куда он ее привел. Судя по огромной кровати, это была спальня. Но в следующую секунду ей стало не до того, потому что ее одежда вдруг разошлась по швам, и топ с юбкой упали на пол бесформенной кучкой ткани. Не успела она возмутиться, как Драко толкнул ее на кровать и устроился рядом, заткнув рот поцелуем. Его горячие руки обжигали кожу медленными дразнящими прикосновениями, а затем пальцы слегка сжали полушарие груди.

– Так и знал, что ты врешь, – не удержался от комментария он. – Они у тебя совсем не маленькие.

– Хорошо, значит В.А.Г.И.Н.О. не будет, – закатила глаза Грейнджер. – И секса сейчас тоже не будет, если ты не прекратишь трепаться и не трахнешь меня наконец!

– Дерзкая девочка, – промурлыкал Драко, нежно прикусив ее кожу над кружевом лифчика. – Потом накажу тебя, – его рука спустилась вниз к трусикам и остановилась, не дойдя совсем чуть-чуть до кромки, чтобы ее подразнить. – Как это вагино не будет? Сейчас все будет, – он надавил пальцем напротив входа во влагалище прямо через ткань, и Гермиона жалобно застонала. – Эванеско! Прости, Грейнджер, домой пойдешь без трусов.

Она хотела ответить что-то язвительное, но Драко вдруг стремительно переместился вниз, заставил ее раздвинуть ноги и застыл, жадно пожирая взглядом открывшееся ему зрелище. Гермиона мучительно покраснела, но когда он опустился на колени у кровати и устроился между ее ногами, смутилась еще больше.

– А вот и мой десерт, – ухмыльнулся Драко и провел плоским языком снизу вверх, собирая вязкую влагу. – Сладкий… сочный…

– Драко, ты что, собираешься… – смущенно пробормотала Гермиона и запнулась, не зная, как облечь в слова то, что хотела спросить.

– Я же обещал тебе вербальную магию. Малфои держат свои обещания, – ответил Драко и, перед тем как снова прильнуть к ней губами и языком, добавил: – Заткнись уже, Грейнджер, дай насладиться тобой.

– Но…

– А если не замолчишь, я заткну тебе рот, – безапелляционно заявил Малфой, и его язык закружился вокруг клитора, отчего ее бедра тут же взлетели вверх, но сильные руки зафиксировали их в нужном положении. Едва попробовав Грейнджер на вкус, Драко понял, что сходит с ума от невероятного аромата ее возбуждения, который завел его настолько, что в штанах стало до боли тесно. Он поласкал кончиком языка каждую из малых губ по отдельности, а затем полизал их вместе, собирая обильно сочащуюся влагу. Вернувшись к клитору, он слегка сдвинул пальцем капюшон и дотронулся до набухшего бугорка, заставив Грейнджер вскрикнуть. Ухмыльнувшись, он набросился на клитор языком, посылая электрические разряды по всему ее телу.

Гермиона металась по кровати, цепляясь за простыни, а между бедрами разгорался пожар, который никак не хотел утихать. Ее стоны и влажные звуки наполнили комнату, а под ней уже натекла небольшая лужица, впитавшись в матрац. Заметив, что она пытается делать бедрами встречные движения, Драко, продолжая вылизывать ее, аккуратно ввел внутрь два пальца. Ответом ему был громкий стон. Его рука задвигалась в одном ритме с языком, задевая внутри самую чувствительную точку. Смазка хлюпала каждый раз, когда он резко вгонял в нее пальцы, и вместе с женскими стонами и причмокиванием губ и языка это была самая прекрасная симфония похоти, какую только слышал Драко за последнее время.

Бедра Гермионы задрожали, а крики стали еще громче, и Малфой понял, что она близко. Припав к ней губами, он втянул в рот клитор, нежно посасывая его, и ускорил толчки внутри ее тела. Крик оборвался на верхней ноте, бедра задрожали, а стенки влагалища начали сокращаться. Гермиону накрыл невероятный ошеломляющий оргазм, и на несколько секунд сознание отключилось, и ее словно выбросило из этого мира в необъятную вселенную безграничного удовольствия.

Несколько минут она лежала, закрыв глаза и пытаясь отдышаться. Почувствовав, как рядом с ней прогнулась кровать под весом мужского тела, она скосила взгляд и увидела самодовольное лицо Малфоя.

– Как ты? – заботливо спросил он.

– Я… в порядке. Это было…

– М-м?

– Нормально, – констатировала Грейнджер, с удовольствием наблюдая за перекосившимся лицом Драко, который явно ждал других эпитетов. – А что, надо было поставить тебе «выше ожидаемого»? – невинно переспросила она.

– Кажется, тебя действительно пора заткнуть, – многозначительно сказал Малфой и принялся угрожающе снимать штаны. – Посмотрим, на что ты способна.

– Я вообще способная, если ты не знал, – хмыкнула Гермиона, соскальзывая с кровати и опускаясь на колени у ног Драко. Глядя на его зеленые трусы с вышитой серебром буквой М, она закатила глаза: – Малфой, ты ходячий стереотип.

– Прости, Грейнджер, – хрипло ответил он, торопливо избавляясь от последнего элемента одежды, – но я сейчас даже не вспомню, что значит это слово.

– Догадываюсь почему, – пробормотала она, горящими глазами разглядывая качнувшийся перед ней длинный напряженный член с красивой розовой головкой, ярко выделяющейся на фоне бледной кожи. Он был слегка изогнут вправо, но в остальном идеален, и Гермиона нетерпеливо облизнула губы. Нежно погладив покрытые тонкими светлыми волосками яички, она вобрала его сразу наполовину в рот, и Драко вздохнул, с шумом втянув воздух. Проведя языком вдоль ствола, она остановилась на секунду, пытаясь расслабиться, а затем насадилась на него ртом почти до конца. Задержавшись на миг, она соскользнула с его члена и, взяв в рот головку, принялась посасывать. Подняв взгляд, Грейнджер поняла, что Драко наблюдает за ней затуманенными от страсти глазами. Быстро работая языком, она поласкала головку и снова вобрала член в рот, сделав несколько движений туда-сюда и чувствуя, как он толкается в горло. Переключившись на яички, Гермиона принялась их вылизывать, не оставляя без внимания член: плотно обхватив его рукой, она дразняще скользила по нему вверх и вниз. Дыхание Драко участилось, и она поняла, что ему осталось недолго. Гадая, какова на вкус его сперма, Грейнджер снова взяла член в рот и, положив язык на ствол, принялась ласкать его.

Малфой наблюдал за старающейся доставить ему удовольствие Гермионой, и у него мелькнула мысль, где она могла научиться так потрясающе делать минет. Уж не по книгам, это точно. Но затем она снова заглотила его член на всю длину, и все мысли вылетели из головы. Что было даже к лучшему – Драко понял, что не хочет ничего знать о ее бывших партнерах, учитывая, что одним из них наверняка было это ходячее недоразумение по имени Уизли. Где-то на краю сознания пронеслась шальная мысль, что он вообще не хочет делить Грейнджер ни с кем, даже с воображаемыми мужиками. Уж слишком она хороша. Невероятно хороша. Настолько, что ему срочно пришлось опять вспомнить Уизли, чтобы тут же не кончить. Так быстро он не планировал заканчивать вечер. Гермиона должна остаться с ним до утра, а для этого она должна быть не состоянии от него уйти.

– Достаточно, Грейнджер, – хрипло попросил он, мягко отрывая ее от себя, и нежно поцеловал. А затем опрокинул на кровать и снова раздвинул ее ноги, положив себе на плечи.

Гермиона смотрела на него снизу вверх, и ее карие глаза были темными от похоти, почти черными. Повернув голову, Драко взял большой палец ее ноги в рот и лизнул, а потом начал слегка посасывать. Грейнджер задышала чаще и выдохнула:

– Малфой…

– М-м? – промычал он и слегка прикусил ее палец.

– Мы сексом-то будем заниматься или обойдемся взаимным петтингом? Может, еще чаю мне нальешь? – капризно проговорила Гермиона, желая его слегка разозлить.

– Ты куда-то торопишься? – промурлыкал Драко, не поддаваясь на провокацию. – Только не говори, что у невыразимцев в это время всегда совещания!

– И не скажу. Я ведь невыразимец!

– Грейнджер, мне больше нравилось, когда ты стонала, а не трепалась, – проворчал Драко, раздвигая её ноги шире и упираясь головкой члена в узенький вход, обильно залитый смазкой.

– Так в чем проблема? Заставь меня стонать, Малфой! – она призывно качнула бедрами вперед и почувствовала наконец, как он входит в нее одним уверенным движением до самого конца. Промычав что-то невнятное, Гермиона ощутила на себе вес мужского тела: Драко склонился над ней, не прекращая неторопливо двигаться внутри нее, сдвинул под грудь мешающий лифчик и вобрал в рот сосок. Удовольствие пронзило все её тело, и она выгнулась под ним, тяжело дыша. Малфой переключился на другую грудь, но в этот раз, вместо нежных ласк языком, грубо прикусил напряженный сосок, заставив Гермиону вскрикнуть и задрожать. Выпрямившись, он ускорился, с удовольствием слушая влажное хлюпанье и шлепки их бедер друг о друга – Драко обожал, как звучит хороший секс. И чем пошлее были звуки, от которых его партнерши мило краснели и смущались, тем приятнее проходила ночь.

Гермиона выгибалась и металась под ним, а горло уже саднило от криков. Она пыталась поймать ускользающий оргазм, но тот был неуловим, и она жалобно застонала. Словно поняв, что ей нужно, Драко положил руку ей на лобок и начал большим пальцем потирать клитор, а также слегка изменил угол проникновения во влагалище, и теперь его член задевал нужную точку внутри ее тела.

– Да, – прошептала Гермиона, уже практически ничего не соображая, и Малфой ускорил движения, почти полностью выходя и насаживая ее на себя на всю длину. Он уже был совсем близок, но в третий раз за вечер вспоминать рыжего придурка казалось издевательством над собственным рассудком, поэтому он зажал клитор между пальцами и начал интенсивно потирать, умудряясь не сбиться с темпа. Перейдя на короткие сильные толчки, он почувствовал, как стенки влагалища плотно обхватывают член. Гермиона снова выгнулась и забилась в сладких судорогах, кончая. Драко замер, пережидая ее кульминацию, и, когда она затихла, осторожно вышел, сжал член рукой, и на живот и грудь Грейнджер полились горячие струи спермы.

Рухнув на кровать, он притянул к себе все еще пребывающую в сладком полузабытье Гермиону, и оставил у нее на губах нежный поцелуй.

– С Днем святого Валентина, Грейнджер, – пробормотал он, сжал ее в объятиях и закрыл глаза.


	2. Chapter 2

Время близилось к вечеру. Сегодня выдался один из тех спокойных дней, когда посетителей почти не было: основная их часть прошла еще с утра, и сейчас лишь время от времени мимо сонного охранника у главного входа в Министерство магии неслышно мелькали тихие волшебники в длинных мантиях. Спокойно предъявляя выписанные кем-то из сотрудников пропуска и приглашения, они тенями проскальзывали мимо, почти не отвлекая дежурного на посту от размышлений о том, как лучше провести вечер: зайти в «Дырявый котел» и пропустить кружку-другую или наведаться в гости к красотке Эмили. Воспоминания о ее роскошных формах так раздразнили его воображение, что он не сразу обратил внимание на молодого мужчину в дорогом черном пальто, решительным шагом направляющегося к нему. Но стоило тому приблизиться, как охранник аж подскочил на месте: он узнал в посетителе Драко Малфоя, в последнее время часто здесь бывавшего и всегда державшегося отстраненно вежливо. В этот же раз его как будто покусала бешеная мантикора. Казалось, что вокруг него сконцентрировалась магия, словно разъяренный обскур, готовая вырваться от любого неверного движения и разрушить все на своем пути. Охранник тихо съежился, надеясь, что мистер Малфой просто пройдет мимо без инцидентов: вечером хотелось все же попасть к красотке Эмили, а не загреметь в Мунго. 

– Я к Грейнджер! – рявкнул Малфой, стрельнув на него глазами, и просьба предъявить палочку и назвать причину посещения так и застряла в горле дежурного, который испуганно отпрянул, растерянно глядя посетителю вслед и втайне радуясь, что отделался легким испугом: с Драко Малфоем шутки были плохи, бывший Пожиратель как-никак. Быстрым шагом направляясь в Атриум, Драко что-то яростно шептал себе под нос. Дрожащими руками охранник написал записку и заколдовал ее, отправив мисс Грейнджер предупреждение о визите и надеясь, что оно дойдет до нее быстрее, чем пылающий от ярости мистер Малфой, почему-то держащий в руках охапку разноцветных носков. Один из них выпал из этой кучи и теперь одиноко валялся рядом с проходной.

Сказать, что Драко был зол, значит промолчать: он был в гневе. Месяц назад эта трусливая гриффиндорка подарила ему шикарную ночь и утро, полное обломов. Проснувшись, он уже хотел продолжить смаковать вечерний десерт, но только постель оказалась пуста: Грейнджер сбежала. Видимо, в суровом свете беспощадного утра всё показалось ей не таким радужным, как накануне, и она пожалела о случившемся и решила ретироваться, пока Малфой спал. Это его задело, но он смог пережить обиду. Но то, что она начала творить неделю спустя… 

Проработав год в Отделе регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними, Грейнджер ввела несколько обязательных правил содержания домовых эльфов, в число которых входили: минимальная зарплата, один выходной в неделю и запрет на физические и магические наказания. Драко был законопослушным волшебником и придерживался всех этих правил, но Гермиона, казалось, не верила в это. Через неделю после их рандеву в мэнор пришел министерский работник и сообщил, что на Малфоев поступила анонимная жалоба. Опросив домовиков, он что-то чиркнул в бумагах и ушел. А потом Драко начали приходить носки. Беспарные, разноцветные, всех возможных размеров – эти несуразные предметы гардероба появлялись отовсюду: они прилетали через камин, их приносили совы, присылали магловской доставкой на дом, а несколько штук даже сами запрыгнули в окно. У Драко не было сомнений, кто за этим стоит. И сейчас он разберется с его личным вредителем.

Малфой прекрасно знал структуру Министерства и спустился на нужный этаж, где располагался Отдел Тайн. Проходя по коридору, он читал таблички на дверях и, увидев нужное имя, глубоко вздохнул и ногой открыл дверь. Ворвавшись в кабинет, Драко потрясенно застыл, открыв рот и во все глаза уставившись на открывшееся ему зрелище. 

Из-под рабочего стола Грейнджер мило выглядывала ее шикарная задница, обтянутая узкой юбкой, под кромкой которой виднелись ажурные резинки чулок. Видимо, Гермиона что-то уронила, потому что медленно выползала сейчас попой вперед. От увиденного руки Драко резко опустились, и все носки оказались у его ног. «Вот это ж… жизнь ко мне наконец правильной стороной повернулась!» – промелькнуло у него в голове, и он нервно прочистил горло.

– Малфой?! – резко обернувшись, спросила и одновременно возмутилась Грейнджер, а затем выбралась наконец из-под стола и встала. 

Тот неторопливо оглядел ее и сглотнул. Слишком обтягивающая блузка, неприлично короткая юбка и до невозможности сексуальные губы. О да, он скучал по ним.

– Что ты здесь устроил? – продолжала Гермиона, пока Драко открыто пожирал ее глазами.

– Я устроил? – вмиг очнулся он. – Какого гриндилоу _ты_ устроила! Что за восстание одиноких носков? 

– А-а-а, ты про это? – она небрежно махнула в сторону небольшой горки у его ног. – Я просто хотела освободить несчастных эльфов от их деспотичного хозяина.

– Деспотичного?! – еще сильнее завелся Малфой. – Да тебе прекрасно известно, что у моих домовиков одни из самых лучших условий! Два выходных, зарплата выше среднего и даже отпуск по уходу за больным родственником! У кого еще ты встречала такое?

– Хм-м, – Грейнджер присела на стол и указательным пальчиком постучала по губам. – А мне стало известно, что они тратят свои деньги на подарки хозяевам.

– Потому что им больше не на что тратиться, – пытался вразумить ее Драко. – У них есть все: дом, еда, одежда. Единственное, чего они хотят, – быть полезными. По закону они не имеют права не принять деньги, поэтому просто тратят их на покупку нужных нам вещей.

– Это бесчеловечно! – воскликнула Грейнджер.

– Так они и не люди, – пожал плечами Малфой.

– А что они делают в свой выходной? – продолжила допрос она.

– А это уже не твоего ума дело, – сказал Драко, подходя к ней. – Чем заниматься в свой выходной – личное дело каждого. Вот ты что делаешь по воскресеньям?

– Убираюсь, – без задней мысли ответила Гермиона.

– Вот и они, – ухмыльнулся Драко, садясь в кресло перед ней.

Грейнджер закатила глаза и глубоко вздохнула, из-за чего ее блузка еще сильнее натянулась. Малфою представился потрясающий вид, и он не преминул этим воспользоваться, еще раз окинув жадным взглядом ее стройную фигуру. Память некстати подкинула картинку ее обнаженного тела, покрытого испариной и извивающегося под ним, и в штанах мгновенно стало тесно. 

– Если бы я знал, что у невыразимцев такая форма, я бы после Хогвартса сразу пошел к вам, – томно произнес он, опуская взгляд ниже, к ее ногам. Гермиона закатила глаза.

– Мой рабочий день уже закончился, – зачем-то начала оправдываться она. 

– И куда же ты пойдешь в таком виде? – ему показалось, или в голосе непроизвольно мелькнули собственнические нотки?

– Не твоего ума дело, – повторила Гермиона его же слова.

Он ухмыльнулся ее дерзости и подался вперед, протягивая руку и опуская ее на колено Грейнджер. Кончиками пальцев он стал ласкать ее кожу через тонкие чулки. 

Гермиона нервно сглотнула, не зная, что делать дальше. Она так давно желала этой встречи, но сейчас… когда он так нежно прикасался к ней, ее охватила растерянность. Все же они были в Министерстве, в ее кабинете, куда в любую минуту мог кто-то зайти. Нащупав сзади на столе волшебную палочку, она сжала ее в руке и незаметно активировала Защитные чары: у невыразимцев они были необычайно мощными, и теперь в кабинет можно было ворваться, только разрушив стену. Пока она размышляла о том, что надо бы поставить еще и Заглушающее заклинание, Драко стал действовать увереннее и двинулся пальцами вверх, под неприлично короткую юбку. Это ее отрезвило.

– Нет! – Гермиона сбросила его руку, но было слишком поздно. Его пальцы продвинулись слишком далеко, чтобы он не заметил то, что она хотела – ну или не слишком хотела – скрыть от него. В попытке спрятать покрасневшее лицо Гермиона встала, подхватила сумочку и быстро направилась в сторону двери. Однако не успела она сделать и трех шагов, как Малфой резко схватил ее за локоть и развернул к себе.

– С кем ты встречаешься? – от его игривого настроения не осталось ни следа, ему на смену пришла злость.

– Не твое дело, – попыталась вырваться Гермиона, но не смогла – Драко был слишком сильным.

– Я хочу знать, кому сегодня повезет, раз ты заранее так подготовилась, – он склонился к ней слишком близко и со злостью прошептал, так что его горячее дыхание обожгло ей ухо: – Расскажи мне, Грейнджер, к кому на встречу ты идешь без трусиков?

– А тебе какое дело?! – рявкнула она, пытаясь вырвать руку из его железной хватки, и разъяренно прошипела в ответ: – Ты же не думал, что я буду всю жизнь вспоминать ту ночь?! Что после тебя ни на кого больше не посмотрю?! Повеселился и забыл?! Вот и я забыла!

– Повеселился? – он чуть ослабил хватку, но все равно держал Гермиону. – Это _ты_ сбежала на утро как последняя трусиха!

– Как будто ты бы меня не прогнал! 

– Зачем прогонять? Я хотел продолжить! – ухмыльнулся Малфой. 

– Ну конечно, – усмехнулась она. – Если бы ты хотел продолжения, то давно связался бы со мной.

– И каким же образом я мог это сделать? – Драко наконец отпустил ее и отошел к креслу, снова усевшись в него и скрестив руки на груди. Гермиона несколько секунд постояла в нерешительности, кусая губу и явно о чем-то размышляя, наверняка думала, насколько искренними были его слова, но затем медленно вернулась к столу и снова села на краешек.

– Ты мне даже не позвонил, – обиженно сказала она, на его взгляд, слишком сексуально надув губки. 

– Да я же не знаю твоего номера, – развел руками Драко.

– Ни одного письма не отправил.

– И адреса тоже не знаю!

– Патронус бы на худой конец прислал! – начала заново раздражаться она, и ее взгляд сверкнул молнией, пронзив сидящего в кресле Малфоя.

– Я не владею этим заклинанием, – спокойно отозвался он. 

– Недоучка, – буркнула Гермиона, отворачиваясь. – А адрес и номер мог бы у Гарри узнать. Вы же теперь такие хорошие друзья!

– О да, – ухмыльнулся Малфой, закатывая глаза. – И как бы я ему это объяснил? «Поттер, не мог бы ты дать мне адрес Грейнджер? Для чего? Да мы с ней просто провели невероятно горячую ночь вместе, и теперь я снова жажду страстно трахнуть твою подругу. Может быть, даже несколько раз». Ты бы навещала меня в Мунго после этого? И мои отрезанные причиндалы в соседней палате? 

– Хм-м, – задумалась она. – Ну-у… Я бы поиграла с тобой в целителя и пациента. Хотя даже не знаю, чью палату я навестила бы первой. Зачем мне ты без своих фамильных сокровищ?

Драко тихо засмеялся.

– Вообще-то, имея такие связи, – он развел руками, намекая на ее должность, – могла бы сама узнать номер и позвонить мне.

– Не могла, – проворчала Гермиона, обходя стол и опускаясь в свое кресло.

– Почему?

– Ну я же де-евушка, – лениво протянула она, копируя манеру Драко говорить в школьные годы.

Он вконец расслабился и, посмеиваясь, покачал головой, размышляя о том, как сексуально Грейнджер выглядит за столом: такая строгая деловая женщина… которая так сладко стонала, когда он ласкал ее языком. Было бы неплохо снова заставить ее стонать. Прямо здесь и сейчас. 

– И все же ты заслуживаешь наказания, – хитро улыбнувшись своим мыслям, сказал он.

– Наказания? – удивилась Грейнджер. – За отсутствие трусиков?

– За то, что сбежала от меня утром, – объяснил Малфой.

– Оу-у, – поняла она. – И какое наказание, по твоему мнению, я заслуживаю?

– Для начала я хорошенько тебя отшлепаю за дерзость по отношению ко мне. Так, чтобы твоя попка приобрела потрясающий красно-розовый оттенок.

Гермиона сглотнула. Она никогда не увлекалась БДСМ, хоть ей и нравился не слишком нежный секс, но то, о чем говорил Драко, ее возбудило. Заметив, что она тяжело задышала и начала ерзать в кресле, Малфой самодовольно ухмыльнулся и чуть подался вперед.

– А потом я примусь за твой ротик и наконец заткну его. И я даже знаю чем, – он посмотрел вниз на свою ширинку, и плотно натянутая ткань слегка дернулась: очевидно, его верный товарищ был с ним абсолютно солидарен и рвался в бой.

– Опять? – закатила глаза Гермиона, качая головой: этим мужикам никогда ничего оригинального в голову не приходит, лишь бы своей пиписькой в кого-нибудь потыкать.

– Опять, – кивнул он. – Помню, в прошлый раз такой «кляп» тебе очень понравился.

– Но если он мне понравился, – задумалась Гермиона, – то будет ли это считаться наказанием?

– Я не закончил, – Малфой вытянул руку вперед, прося тишины. – Если не будешь молчать, я заткну тебя немедленно!

– У меня в кабинете? – ее глаза округлились от удивления.

– Сейчас кляп достану! – пригрозил он. 

– Кляпу так тесно в штанах, что ты ищешь любой повод поскорее его достать и начать размахивать?

– Настоящий кляп! – взревел Малфой, чувствуя, что теряет самообладание. Эта Грейнджер иногда просто невыносима!

– А как же… – она указала взглядом ему между ног.

– Не волнуйся, – он вдруг встал, подошел к столу и, протянув руку, большим пальцем провел по ее губам. – Твой любимый кляп никуда от тебя не денется. 

Гермиона замерла, разрываясь между порывом немедленно отстраниться и ответить Малфою что-то язвительное и желанием разомкнуть губы и взять его палец в рот. Наверно, после этого он просто жестко трахнет ее прямо на столе и снова доведет до умопомрачительного оргазма… Ага, прямо на документах по древним прóклятым артефактам, над которыми она работала уже третью неделю и собиралась вскоре представить Министру. «Заткнись, рациональная Гермиона! У меня секса не было месяц! Я скоро эти чертовы артефакты не по назначению использовать начну!» – мысленно рявкнула она на саму себя. В конце концов, разве она не этого добивалась? Вот только как удержаться от того, чтобы сначала еще немного не подразнить этого самоуверенного засранца, который уже решил, что она потекла от одного его нелепого бормотания про наказания?

– Занимательные планы, – равнодушно пожав плечами, наконец произнесла она. – Но боюсь, я тороплюсь, и их исполнение придется перенести.

– Ты не ответила, куда так спешишь, – снова подозрительно сощурился Драко.

– К Министру, – выпалила Гермиона первое, что пришло ей на ум.

– К Брустверу?

– А ты знаешь другого Министра? – холодно отозвалась Гермиона, поднялась и, обойдя стол, принялась с преувеличенным интересом собирать в папку разбросанные документы. По древним прóклятым артефактам, будь они еще раз прокляты. – У нас с ним запланирована важная встреча.

– Встреча, предполагающая такой дресс-код? Короткая юбка и отсутствие трусиков? – Малфой наблюдал за ней, пытаясь разгадать, что за игру она ведет. В сказки про Министра он не поверил ни на секунду. 

– Именно, – кивнула Гермиона. – Наш разговор будет довольно горячим.

Драко вопросительно поднял бровь, и она продолжила:

– Мы с ним уединимся за приватным столиком в одном ресторане при приглушенном свете, – Грейнджер чуть наклонилась к Малфою, открывая ему лучший вид на декольте, а ее голос стал тихим и томным.

– И что же вы будете обсуждать в такой обстановке?

– Тебя, – улыбнулась она.

– Меня? – усмехнулся Малфой.

– А точнее, нашу прошлую встречу. Твои вербальные умения и сильные стороны, – Гермиона окинула его взглядом, будто ища его лучшую сторону.

На несколько мгновений Драко задумался, а потом расхохотался. Он вспомнил, как сам спрашивал у нее, хвастаются ли они с Министром друг перед другом любовными победами.

– Уверена, он будет впечатлен и захочет накормить тебя десертом, – улыбка на лице Гермионы становилась все шире. Она явно наслаждалась своей маленькой игрой.

– Думаю, – Драко тоже чуть склонился к ней, – твое счастливое лицо в то утро говорило само за себя, – усмехнулся он, но заметив ее удивление, объяснил: – Кингсли уже назначил мне встречу. Завтра у него.

– Надеюсь, Министр будет доволен.

– Не сомневайся, – ответил Малфой, сделав еще шаг к ней. Рука Гермионы разжалась, и папка с документами полетела на пол, а рассыпавшиеся бумаги густо усеяли пол вокруг, составив компанию заскучавшим носкам. Но она даже не обратила на это внимания, а только лишь замерла, когда Драко склонился к ней еще ближе. Ее губы против воли сами приоткрылись в сладком ожидании, но почти коснувшийся их Малфой вдруг ухмыльнулся, резко сменил направление движения и нежно чмокнул ее в носик. 

Гермиона захлопала глазами: она помнила, чем закончилась подобная ситуация в прошлый раз. И черт возьми, ей дико, до боли в сведенном возбуждением животе, этого хотелось! 

– Я скучал, – признался Малфой не только ей, но и самому себе. 

Гермиона в шоке приоткрыла рот, но не смогла ничего произнести – слишком удивило ее столь искреннее и милое признание от хитрого и изворотливого подлеца Малфоя.

– Ты заставила меня понервничать, – продолжил он, видя какой эффект произвели на нее его слова. – Сначала я решил, что тебе не очень-то понравилось. Потом – что тебя срочно вызвали, и ты не хотела меня будить. Вообще, я много вариантов перебрал в своей голове, но в конце концов, пришел к выводу, что ты просто струсила и сбежала, – он взял ее за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на него. – Я угадал?

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – Гермиона вернула себе способность говорить. – Мне и правда не очень-то понравилось.

Малфой с легкой улыбкой покачал головой. 

– Ну конечно, – он положил ей на талию горячую руку и медленно скользнул ниже, остановившись у кромки юбки. – И поэтому ты только что разыгрывала из себя обиженную девушку.

– Я… – она замялась. Его пальцы, уже нагло перебравшиеся на внутреннюю сторону ее бедра, сильно отвлекали от сути беседы. – Я…

– Ты? – с улыбкой передразнил ее Драко. – Не стоит врать, Грейнджер. Я вижу тебя насквозь, – последние слова он произнес совсем тихо, но она услышала. – Кажется, мне стоит выполнить свое обещание и отшлепать тебя. Ты заслужила наказание.

– Наказание?! Я тебе не домовик, чтобы ты меня наказывал! – очнулась Гермиона и скинула его руку со своего бедра.

– Ух, какая дерзкая, – ухмыльнулся он. – Будь ты моим домовиком, я бы этим насладился: ты бы круглые сутки убирала, готовила и стирала для меня. А по ночам я бы с удовольствием вытрахивал из тебя всю твою спесь.

– Хм-м, – протянула Гермиона, сделав вид, что задумалась. – И часто ты это делаешь, Малфой?

– Что делаю? – не понял он.

– Часто ты трахаешь домовых эльфов?

На секунду Драко замялся, а потом рассмеялся. Ну все. Она доигралась.

Резко толкнув ее к столу, он набросился на ее губы, словно голодный волк на добычу. Жадно целуя, покусывая, врываясь языком в ее рот, он горячо скользил руками по телу задыхающейся Гермионы, а затем взялся за неприлично низкий вырез блузки и рванул его. Звук трещащей по швам одежды и перестук падающих на пол пуговиц отрезвил Гермиону, и она попыталась вырваться, за что получила несильный, но весьма чувствительный укус в шею.

– Идиот, – зашипела она, – синяк ведь останется! Как я…

– Тише! – прошипел Малфой и развернул ее спиной, скрутив руки. – Инкарцеро!

– Что ты делаешь?! 

– Я сказал молчать, Грейнджер, – прорычал он, и по телу побежали радостные мурашки предвкушения.

Смахнув со стола оставшиеся бумаги и прочую канцелярщину, Драко заставил Гермиону нагнуться и лечь грудью на жесткую деревянную поверхность, а затем задрал юбку и звонко шлепнул по заднице.

– Ай! Придурок, ты с ума сошел?! Ну все, теперь точно сядешь за нападение на невыразимца! – Гермиона дернулась, но он крепко держал ее одной рукой, а по коже уже разливалось тепло и покалывание от удара.

– Кажется, я уже два раза сказал тебе молчать, Грейнджер. Это предупреждение последнее. Еще звук, и я заткну твой ротик одним из твоих же носков, которыми ты пыталась освободить моих домовиков! Хоть на что-то они сгодятся, – с угрозой произнес Драко, поглаживая место удара, а затем его рука сместилась ниже, туда, где уже было горячо и влажно. – Какая ты мокрая, Гермиона. Знал бы, что тебя заводит порка, нагнул бы еще тогда в ресторане и всыпал хорошенько прямо на глазах благодарной публики. 

Он шлепнул еще раз, и Гермиона вскрикнула. Настоящей боли Драко ей не причинял, но сам факт, что он посмел привести свою глупую угрозу в действие, да еще и вот так – у нее в кабинете на столе, – невероятно бесил. 

– А теперь после каждого шлепка ты будешь говорить «прости меня, Драко, я была неправа», – горячо прошептал он ей на ухо, потирая пальцами ноющий клитор и заставляя ее подаваться бедрами навстречу его движениям, однако почти сразу же убрал руку и снова шлепнул по тому месту, куда был нанесен первый удар.

Гермиона снова вскрикнула, а затем, повернув голову, дерзко усмехнулась.

– Тебе стоит быть последовательнее в своих желаниях. Ты только что запретил мне говорить, а теперь требуешь сказать какую-то глупость. Заруби себе на носу, Малфой, я не скажу это, потому что я всегда права!

Вместо ответа он снова шлепнул ее несколько раз подряд, заставив ягодицы звенеть от жара и разливающейся боли. Теперь стало действительно горячо, и он больше не делал перерывов, чтобы погладить и приласкать ее, поэтому Гермиона стиснула зубы в попытке не издавать вообще ни звука: ни стонов, и уж тем более, ни дурацких извинений, что он требовал от нее. 

Внимательно наблюдая за ее реакцией на каждый удар, чтобы не переборщить и не навредить ей, Драко шлепнул еще несколько раз и остановился, любуясь, как ее прекрасная попка расцветает розовым, местами переходящим в красный. Склонившись чуть ниже, он увидел липкую смазку, вот-вот готовую закапать с мокрых половых губ. Видимо, Грейнджер наслаждалась поркой больше, чем хотела показать. Или чем готова была признаться самой себе. 

Легонько коснувшись приоткрытого входа, откуда текла влага, он снова шлепнул ее, а затем еще раз и еще, пока из груди Гермионы не вырвался судорожный вздох. 

– Перестань, – прошептала она, и от взгляда Малфоя не укрылись ее попытки сжать бедра, чтобы хоть как-то унять сладкое томление плоти.

– Я перестану, когда услышу от тебя извинения, – стараясь не выдать голосом собственное возбуждение от вида отшлепанной текущей Грейнджер, сказал он и продолжил порку, методично нанося удары справа и слева и с каждым разом еще увеличивая интенсивность.

– Хватит! – простонала Гермиона, не столько от боли, сколько от безумного, невыносимого желания, которое неистово требовало удовлетворения. – Хорошо-хорошо! Прости меня, Драко, мудак ты этакий, но я все равно всегда права…

– В твои извинения закралось что-то лишнее, Грейнджер, – невозмутимо отозвался Малфой и шлепнул еще раз, намеренно задев пальцами набухшие половые губы. 

– Ладно, прости меня, – опустив голову на стол и оперевшись о него лбом, выдохнула Гермиона. – Развяжи меня и трахни наконец!

– Какая ты скучная, Грейнджер, – притворно вздохнул Драко, освобождая из тесного плена брюк каменный член. – Никакого авантюризма. Не развяжу, пока ты не кончишь и не станешь послушнее, слишком уж ты дерзкая. Еще превратишь Малфоя-младшего в носок, что я буду тогда делать? Тоже домовиков освобождать, как ты?

Приставив головку к истекающему смазкой отверстию, он слегка подразнил постанывающую и извивающуюся Гермиону, а затем резко вошел одним толчком до самого конца, заставив ее вскрикнуть и прикусить губу почти до крови. Однако вместо того, чтобы начать двигаться, он замер внутри нее, наслаждаясь ощущением тесного влажного тепла. Гермиона жалобно застонала, а затем дернула бедрами, чтобы ощутить хоть какое-то трение. 

– Попроси меня еще раз, – наклонившись, Драко собрал ее растрепанные волосы в кулак и заставил посмотреть на него. – И лучше тебе при этом быть предельно вежливой.

Обычно во избежание недоразумений он не доминировал над девушками, с которыми не обговаривал это заранее, но с Грейнджер все было по-другому. Он не собирался шлепать так сильно, но увидев, насколько ее это завело, понял, что она не против, если он будет с ней немного жестче.

Гермиона упрямо молчала, но ощущение твердого члена внутри нее, который так чудесно заполнил ее собою, но при этом оставался неподвижным, сводило ее с ума. Она всхлипнула, сдаваясь, и едва слышно пробормотала:

– Пожалуйста, Драко, трахни меня…

– Моя милая, – промурлыкал он, мучительно медленно подаваясь назад, и, почти полностью выйдя из нее, снова замер. – Если ты так хотела этого, то надо было просто подать мне знак, а не закидывать Малфой-мэнор дурацкими носками. Мужчины вообще плохо понимают намеки.

– Прости, Малфой, – выдохнула Грейнджер и застонала, когда он снова медленно подался вперед, раздвигая ритмично сжимающиеся стенки влагалища. – У меня нет такого твердого… м-м-м… знака, как у тебя… а-ах-х…

– Как нет? А вот это что? – протянув руку, он подсунул ее под грудь Гермионы и ущипнул напряженный сосок. Она хотела что-то ответить, но тут же забыла обо всем, когда Малфой снова мощным толчком ворвался внутрь и взял быстрый резкий темп. Гермиона распласталась на столе, чувствуя, как набухшие твердые соски трутся о жесткое дерево. Малфой ухватился за ее связанные за спиной запястья, насаживаясь на нее, так что его бедра шлепались о выпоротую горячую попку, обдававшую его жаром при каждом касании. Крики Грейнджер бились о стены кабинета, а смазка хлюпала, и вместе эти звуки составляли столь любимую Малфоем симфонию похоти. Ее жаркая плоть тесно сжалась вокруг его напряженного члена, предсказывая быструю кульминацию, и он ускорил движения, сжав руками ее бедра.

– Гермиона! Гермиона!

Резкий стук в дверь и громкий оклик сначала не привлекли их внимание: Драко продолжал самозабвенно вбиваться в податливое отверстие, а Грейнджер задрожала, ловя первые предвестники оргазма. 

– Гермиона, это Гарри! – раздался за дверью уверенный голос, который зачем-то добавил: – Гарри Поттер. С тобой все в порядке?

– Гарри? – воскликнула Грейнджер и попыталась скинуть с себя Малфоя и избавиться от магических пут, с ужасом осознавая, что все же забыла наложить на кабинет Заглушающее. Драко слегка замедлился и сильнее прижал ее к столу, не давая вырваться: он не собирался позволять какому-то Поттеру помешать ему довести девушку до оргазма. Малфой сказал, Малфой сделал! Даже если после этого ему придется наложить Обливиэйт на половину Аврората. 

– Гермиона?! Ты можешь открыть дверь? – не унимался Гарри. – Или нам придется ее выломать, прости. 

– Нам? – переспросила она, дергая задницей в попытке сбросить с себя Драко, но в итоге начала лишь сильнее подаваться ему навстречу и тихонько всхлипнула, уткнувшись носом в стол.

– Я тут не один. В Аврорат пришло сообщение, что из твоего кабинета доносятся странные звуки. 

– Звуки? – Гермиона практически ничего не соображала. Оргазм стремительно приближался, и даже страх быть обнаруженной не ослаблял невероятное удовольствие от ритмично двигающегося внутри члена и ощущения сильных рук Малфоя на ее бедрах.

– Будто тут кого-то пытают, – за дверью послышалось копошение и взволнованные шепотки. Похоже, рядом с Гарри там было как минимум человек пять.

Поттеру точно Аваду, Обливиэйта ему будет мало, решил Драко и шлепнул сопротивляющуюся Грейнджер по попке. Звук шлепка звонко раскатился по кабинету. 

– С ума сошел?! – зашипела Гермиона так, что Распределяющая Шляпа, услышав это, без сомнений отправила бы ее в Слизерин. – Отпусти! 

– Просто избавься от него! Всему тебя учить надо! – возмутился Малфой, дотянувшись до клитора и начав ласкать его круговыми движениями. Гермиона подавилась стоном и попыталась прочистить горло, но голос все равно дрогнул, когда она крикнула:

– Все в порядке, Гарри! У меня… а-ах, тут один занятный артефакт. Я не могу тебя пустить, он опасен.

С другой стороны двери молчали, и Малфой увеличил темп.

– Артефакт? – наконец с подозрением переспросил Гарри, и Драко мысленно пообещал себе распустить слух, что Поттер и Уизли – геи. – Тебе его случайно не Малфой принес?

– Он, – уже выла Грейнджер.

– Сотрудники сказали, он шел сюда жутко злым. Ты уверена, что все в порядке? Нам сообщили, что тут долго кричали.

– Это Малфой, – соврала она, надеясь, что Гарри, наконец, отстанет от нее.

– Малфой кричал?

– Артефакт… – Гермиона закатила глаза, не зная, сколько еще выдержит, потому что Драко ее не щадил. – Артефакт напугал его.

За это она получила еще один шлепок по мягкому месту в наказание за подпорченную репутацию.

– Крики были женскими, – недоуменно пробормотал Поттер.

– Да, – согласилась Грейнджер. – Он кричит как девчонка.

Еще два увесистых шлепка резко опустились на ее попку.

– Проваливай, Поттер! – не выдержал Драко.

– Гарри, умоляю, мы очень заняты, – боль от наказания чуть отрезвила Гермиону, и она попыталась в минуту просветления отвязаться от лучшего друга. – Ты сильно отвлекаешь. 

– Хорошо, – судя по голосу, Гарри не очень-то и поверил, но, похоже, сдался. – Если понадобится помощь, я буду неподалеку. 

– Не понадобится, – жарко прошептал Малфой, нежно кусая Гермиону за плечо. – Я и один заставлю тебя кончить несколько раз, Грейнджер.

– Напоминаю, что причинение вреда здоровью сотрудника Министерства при исполнении, а тем более невыразимца, карается… – все не унимался из-за двери Поттер, явно стараясь для Малфоя. 

– Гарри, просто уйди-и-и! – закричала Гермиона и тут же забилась в сладких судорогах оргазма, а крик перешел в ультразвук. Драко, которого Поттер немного сбил с настроя, и потому он все еще отлично себя контролировал, невербально призвал палочку и установил-таки Заглушающее, отрезав их обоих от всего мира. 

Когда волна сокращений внутри прекратилась, и Гермиона обмякла на столе, Драко снял с нее сковывающее руки заклинание, и развернул к себе. Грейнджер была прекрасна: подернутые томной поволокой глаза сияли на раскрасневшемся лице, волосы растрепались, а губы припухли от частых покусываний. Глядя на них, Малфой ощутил нестерпимое желание провести по ним языком и решительно потянул ее к себе. Все еще не очнувшаяся после мощного оргазма, расслабленная и податливая Гермиона послушно прильнула к его груди и замерла, когда он начал зализывать укусы на ее губах, а после жадно впился в них жарким собственническим поцелуем.

Она таяла в его объятиях, забыв обо всем, вцепившись ноготками в его плечи и раскрываясь навстречу его требовательным губам, ловящим ее дыхание и хриплые стоны, вырывающиеся из груди. Не отрываясь от нее, Малфой подхватил ее под попку и усадил на стол, продолжая взахлеб целовать, словно все время мира бесследно утекло, и у них осталось всего лишь несколько мгновений, чтобы насладиться друг другом. 

Горячие губы Драко сместились на ее шею и оставили красный огненный след – печать его страсти, а затем скользнули ниже и захватили в плен ноющий сосок. Гермиона застонала, выгнулась в его руках, снова желая ощутить его в себе, и шире раздвинула ноги, обхватив ими его бедра. 

– Моя сладкая Грейнджер, кончи для меня снова, – жарко прошептал он, входя в нее. Его рука, нежно погладив ее живот, сместилась вниз, раздвинула мокрые складочки и нашла пульсирующий клитор. Гермиона вскрикнула и сжалась вокруг его члена, и Драко поймал себя на мысли, что любуется ею – такой прекрасной она была, когда забывалась в страсти. Чувствуя, что уже близок, он сжал скользкий клитор между пальцами и начал ритмично потирать, вырвав из ее груди жалобный крик. Подхватив Гермиону под колени, он приподнял их, что позволило ему входить еще глубже и под правильным углом, чтобы задевать самую чувствительную точку внутри. 

– Драко… – выдохнула она, и ее внутренние мышцы напряглись, заставив Малфоя сдавленно охнуть. – Пожалуйста… быстрее…

Тяжелый письменный стол заходил ходуном, когда Драко ускорился, размашисто трахая дрожащую Грейнджер, готовую уже вот-вот взорваться снова. Ее крики и его тяжелое дыхание слились воедино, пальцы порхали на клиторе, и смазка хлюпала от каждого движения его твердого члена внутри. Невероятное напряжение дошло до критической точки, все мышцы, казалось, окаменели, и Гермиона вскрикнула, когда оргазм взорвал ее тело, принося долгожданное облегчение. Ощутив серию ритмичных сокращений ее влажной плоти, Драко наконец отпустил себя, долго и сладостно изливаясь в нее, пока перед глазами не потемнело, а воздуха перестало хватать. 

Гермиона рухнула на стол, а у Малфоя хватило последних сил опуститься в кресло для посетителей, чтобы перевести дух. 

– Если ты такая мазохистка, Грейнджер, – хрипло сказал он, отдышавшись и накладывая на них обоих Очищающее, а на нее отдельно еще и Противозачаточное заклинание, – то я, пожалуй, в следующий раз свяжу тебя покрепче и выпорю еще жестче, чтобы ты неделю сидеть не могла. 

– Знаешь что, Малфой, – прохрипела Гермиона, с трудом слезая со стола и на дрожащих ногах обходя его. – Я действительно была неправа, прости.

Она рухнула в свое кресло и обессиленно откинулась на спинку.

– Да что ты? – уже окончательно придя в себя, Драко недоверчиво поднял бровь.

– Да, – продолжила она, не открывая глаза. – Я была неправа, что не связала тебя первой. Прости, исправлюсь. 

– Все-таки надо было достать кляп, чтобы ты поменьше болтала всякую чепуху, – призвав заклинанием одежду, с сожалением сказал Драко и начал одеваться. – Впрочем заткнуть твой прелестный ротик, откуда постоянно вылетают всякие грубости в мой адрес, я всегда найду время. Скажем, завтра в пять после работы? Буду ждать тебя через дорогу от главного выхода из Министерства. Трусики можешь снова не надевать, – он нахально подмигнул и решительно направился к ней, обогнув стол. 

– Размечтался! – фыркнула Гермиона, чувствуя себя неловко голой рядом с полностью одетым Драко. 

– Грейнджер, посмотри на меня, – он раскинул руки, красуясь будто для первой полосы «Пророка». – Я Малфой. Я не мечтаю, а получаю, – он склонился к ней, хитро сощурившись, и вдруг легонько щелкнул ее по носу. – Бим! Вот я и получил то, что хотел еще в прошлый раз.

– Завтра в пять я к тебе не приду! – надув губы, обиженно выпалила Гермиона вслед неспешно направившемуся к выходу Драко и, призвав блузку, принялась ее натягивать, злобно пыхтя.

Подергав ручку двери и убедившись, что так просто из кабинета не выйти, Малфой сообразил, что причиной тому явно какие-нибудь специальные охранные чары невыразимцев. Ухмыльнувшись, он обернулся к снова снимающей блузку Гермионе, которая в горячке забыла сперва надеть лифчик.

– Какой вид, Грейнджер, – он вальяжно оперся о дверь и с удовольствием наблюдал, как она молча одевается, демонстративно повернувшись к нему спиной. На округлой попке все еще виднелись красные следы его шлепков, и Малфой понял, что давно у него не было зрелища лучше.

Все еще мрачная и насупленная Гермиона, наконец полностью одевшись, взяла палочку и решительно направилась к нему. Драко тут же отлепился от двери и слегка напрягся, зная, что обиженная Грейнджер может быть той еще фурией. Он уяснил это уже на третьем курсе, получив от нее по морде, и с тех пор не забывал. 

Остановившись совсем близко рядом с ним, Гермиона подняла голову, с вызовом смотря на него снизу вверх, а затем сделала легкое движение палочкой. Ничего не произошло, и Малфой уже было собирался отпустить очередную шуточку про свою непробиваемую неотразимость, но вдруг она, поднявшись на цыпочки, нежно прижалась губами к его губам. Поцелуй вышел коротким, потому что, стоило Драко попытаться обвить ее руками за талию, как Грейнджер тут же отстранилась и, распахнув дверь, с которой только что невербально сняла чары, демонстративно кивнула ему на выход.

– В шесть, – бросила она, когда Малфой, все еще слегка ошеломленный неожиданным поцелуем, непонимающе уставился на нее. – Я работаю до шести, – пояснила она и решительно вытолкнула его из кабинета, снова запечатав дверь заклинанием.

И только тогда Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и позволила себе расслабиться. Подойдя к столу, она открыла нижний ящик и достала оттуда свои трусики, которые закинула туда, едва получив записку от дежурного с проходной. Надев их, она вернула юбке прежнюю длину, а блузке – ее обычный размер и с облегчением выдохнула, когда та перестала так сильно сдавливать грудь. Все-таки обтягивающая одежда и провокационная поза под столом, куда она нырнула буквально за секунду до вторжения Драко в кабинет, сработали идеально. Как и весь ее план по заманиванию сюда Малфоя носками.


	3. Chapter 3

Город шумел и бежал по своим делам: быстро сновали туда-сюда машины, суетились прохожие, сбиваясь в небольшие группки на светофорах и снова разбредаясь кто куда, в офисных зданиях даунтауна кипела жизнь, словно в маленьких муравейниках, а в уличных магазинчиках и кафе, не переставая, звенели колокольчики на входе, возвещая о новых посетителях. 

Драко Малфой, праздно подпирающий стену невзрачного серого здания, в котором располагалась маленькая фирмочка по продаже авиабилетов, наблюдал за царящей вокруг суматохой спокойно и отстраненно. Нечасто ему выпадали такие свободные минуты, когда можно было никуда не бежать и ничего не решать, а просто замереть и позволить бурному потоку жизни струиться вокруг, подобно реке, омывающей одинокий утес. 

Он стоял там уже довольно долго, хотя точно не знал, сколько именно. Ему не хотелось, чтобы в его размеренное созерцание суетной городской жизни вмешалось раздражение, которое непременно возникнет, стоит ему посмотреть на часы и узнать, как долго уже несносная Грейнджер испытывает его терпение. Эта маленькая извращенка определенно нарывается на еще одно наказание, и Мерлин свидетель, Драко предоставит его ей. Но сначала заставит ее умолять об этом, раз уж она решила построить из себя скромницу и стесняется просто попросить, а он сполна насладится ее мольбами. 

Подняв глаза к серому лондонскому небу, Малфой расслабился и позволил себе раствориться в его бескрайности, приготовившись ждать дальше.

Гермиона опаздывала. Сломя голову она летела по коридорам Министерства, молясь, чтобы навстречу не попались какие-нибудь знакомые, которым вечно от нее что-то надо. И конечно, перед самым выходом из Атриума она налетела на Рона, возвращающегося явно с какого-то задания. Он еле волок за собой огромный жалобно ухающий контрабас, подскакивающий на еле заметных выступах в каменном полу, а смычком пользовался как тростью, изредка размахивая им и разгоняя мешающих ему зевак.

– О, привет, Гермиона! – обрадовался он, преграждая ей путь к дверям. 

– Э… привет, Рон, – отозвалась она, разглядывая его порванный сюртук, игриво выглядывающие из-под него ярко-желтые, в розовый горошек, шорты и красные мокасины на ногах. – В Аврорате все-таки утвердили новую форму? Тебе невероятно идет горошек. А вот Гарри стоит носить зеленый, чтобы сочетался с цветом глаз.

– Очень смешно, – устало отозвался Рон, пытаясь аккуратно почесать смычком бровь и не выбить себе глаз. – Ты видела сегодняшний «Пророк»? Какой-то гад, «пожелавший остаться неизвестным», накатал идиотскую статью, что мы с Гарри – любовники! «Пронесли чувства друг к другу через года и трепетно сохранили их в черные годы войны». Ну не козел ли!

– А ты что ли всю статью наизусть выучил? – фыркнула Гермиона, пытаясь медленно и ненавязчиво обойти Рона и пробраться к выходу. 

– Выучил, как же, – в сердцах воскликнул Уизли, и контрабас шумно громыхнул, словно разделяя его гнев. – Весь Аврорат с утра ее цитирует! Мы с Гарри хватанули первые попавшиеся дела, которые никто брать не хотел, и разбежались подальше от всего этого мракобесия. Это еще ничего, – он указал на свой наряд, едва не пришибив смычком пытавшуюся протиснуться мимо него пожилую волшебницу. – А Гарри сейчас в Лютном под Обороткой. Пытается в облике грудастой проститутки поймать на живца насильника, любителя, сделав свое гадкое дело, сморкаться в волосы жертв.

– Ну… зато сможет бесплатно потрогать грудь жрицы любви. Прости, Рон, статья это ужасно, но я очень спешу! Хочешь, я потом напишу в «Пророк» и дам опровержение? 

– Правда? – обрадовался Рон. – Спасибо, Гермиона, ты настоящий друг!

– Конечно, без проблем. Пока, Рон! – прокричала Грейнджер, прорвавшись, наконец, мимо его контрабаса и выскакивая на улицу. Оглядевшись, она сразу заметила через дорогу мрачного Малфоя, источавшего, судя по всему, такое раздражение, что все прохожие огибали его по длинной дуге. Кажется, ей придется долго и глубоко… кхм… извиняться перед ним за опоздание. Если, конечно, он не заведет свою старую дурацкую пластинку про наказания. Тогда вообще останется без сладкого. 

Увидев Грейнджер, Драко подозрительно сощурился и оглядел ее с ног до головы.

– Дай угадаю: ты так долго решала, какие из своих трусиков _не_ надеть на свидание со мной, что совсем забыла о времени?

– Пф, Малфой, не льсти себе, мое белье сегодня на мне. Я вообще-то работала, в отличие от всяких бездельников. Меня Кингсли задержал. И вообще, девушка должна опаздывать на свидание, чтобы дать парню возможность спокойно подумать и просушить потные ладошки.

– Да что ты, – процедил Драко, обнимая ее за талию и властно притягивая к себе. – А может, это ты там в предвкушении встречи со мной пыталась просушить свои трусики, раз уж сегодня по счастливой случайности они на тебе?

Его горячее дыхание обожгло ухо Гермионы и запуталось в ее волосах, отчего по спине пробежали мурашки.

– По счастливой случайности? – холодно отозвалась она, не желая показывать, как ее тело реагирует на его близость. – Если тебя так легко осчастливить трусами, Малфой, то я подарю тебе на день рождения целую коробку. Женских. Носи на здоровье.

– С радостью приму такой подарок, если их все сначала поносишь ты, – улыбнулся Драко, увлекая ее за собой в толпу людей. 

– Фу, так ты еще и фетишист! Говорила мне мама не связываться с плохими парнями! Трусов на вас не напасешься!

Драко уже собирался ответить что-то язвительное про то, кто еще из них двоих извращенец, но вдруг шедшая им навстречу молодая девушка изменилась в лице, набрала скорость и, подскочив, со всего маху залепила Малфою пощечину.

– Ублюдок! – визгливо завопила она, так что у залюбовавшейся ее отличным замахом Гермионы заложило уши.

– Что?! – оторопело выпалил Драко, но не успел он опомниться, как девушка влепила ему по второй щеке.

– Сволочь! Как ты мог?! – тон ее криков резко набирал обороты, грозя разогнаться до истерики со скоростью улепетывающего от ловца снитча. 

– Леди, вы что творите?! – возмутился Малфой, ловко уворачиваясь от еще одного удара. 

– Леди, – передразнила его девушка, скорчив издевательскую рожу. – А раньше ты называл меня кошечкой, скотина! Что, накормил своей сметаной и бросил? – и размахнувшись, она со всей силы зарядила ему сумкой по голове. Раздался глухой удар, и Малфой пошатнулся, чувствуя, как улица поплыла перед глазами.

– Ай! Да что ж вы творите! Так и убить можно! – вскрикнул он, потирая ушибленное место. – Что у вас там? Кирпичи?!

– Именно! – заорала девица, еще раз замахнувшись сумкой, но попала пытавшемуся неловко отскочить от нее Малфою лишь по плечу. – Собирала по дороге домой, надеясь встретить тебя! 

– Эй, мисс, хватит! – решила все же вмешаться Гермиона, видя, что взгляд Драко поплыл, а сам он утратил координацию движений. – Лучше расскажите, что произошло, и если он виноват, я сама помогу вам его добить. 

Девушка, уже готовившаяся еще раз хорошенько вмазать Малфою сумкой, притормозила и оценивающе оглядела Гермиону с ног до головы.

– А ты его новая пассия что ли? – хмыкнула она. – А что тогда пальто чистое, если в такое дерьмо вляпалась? 

– Да что вам нужно, мэм?! – рявкнул Малфой, теряя терпение. – Я вас вообще в первый раз в жизни вижу!

Гермиона с беспокойством оглядела начавшую собираться вокруг толпу, жадную до зрелищ. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что все они маглы, и завтра на первой полосе «Пророка» не появится скандальная статья, как героиня войны подралась с какой-то ненормальной из-за бывшего Пожирателя Смерти. А в том, что журналисты подадут историю именно так, Гермиона почему-то не сомневалась. Хотя тогда все сразу забудут о страстной любви Гарри и Рона, и им больше не придется скрываться в образе проститутки и бомжа с контрабасом. 

Тем временем безумная мадам, активно наседая на Малфоя, вдруг возопила:

– Я беременна, придурок! Шесть недель! Надеюсь, будет девочка! Потому что рожать наследника такому мудаку я не собираюсь!

– Что?! – Малфой потрясенно застыл на месте и беспомощно оглянулся на Гермиону, которая уже тоже покрепче сжала в руке сумочку. А у нее там было пол магазина «Флориш и Блоттс». И резиновая киянка. Невыразимцам их выдавали при поступлении на службу для работы с особо плотными веществами и неприятными людьми. 

– Что значит «что»? – вопила тем временем девушка, размахивая сумкой как пращой. – Беременна! Это когда огурчик прячешь в пещерке, и получается человечек! Потому что огурчик вовремя вытаскивать надо, чтобы всякая живность не заводилась! – проорала она и со всего маху еще раз огрела Драко сумкой по голове. Он тихо охнул и осел на землю, а из-под светлых волос заструилась темная густая кровь. 

– Драко! – воскликнула Гермиона, одной рукой с легкостью отпихивая сумасшедшую и подскакивая к нему. 

– Драко?! – вдруг озадаченно воскликнула дамочка, ошалело разглядывая бледного Малфоя, распростершегося у ее ног на земле. – Э-э-э… Кажется, я…

– Кажется, ты устроила ему сотрясение мозга! – рявкнула Гермиона, и люди в толпе, жадно прислушивающиеся к воплям ненормальной девушки, услышав голос разгневанной Грейнджер, вдруг настороженно попятились. 

– Я… я просто… я, кажется, ошиблась… перепутала…

– Перепутала?! – взгляд Гермионы метал молнии. Она резко выпрямилась, и толпу как ветром сдуло. – Ты в полной темноте что ли огурчики в своей пещерке мариновала?! Даю тебе три секунды исчезнуть с этой планеты, или будешь иметь дело со мной!

– Извините, – пискнула девушка и припустила почти бегом вниз по улице.

Глубоко вдохнув и медленно выдохнув, Гермиона погасила гнев и присела возле Малфоя.

– Грейнджер, ты раньше так не могла? – зажав одной рукой рану на голове, он пытался сесть, опираясь на вторую руку. – Включить своего внутреннего дементора и всех распугать отсюда к мерлиновой бабушке.

– Не могла, – огрызнулась Гермиона, пытаясь оторвать от раны ладонь сопротивляющегося Драко. – Я придумывала слова поздравления счастливому будущему отцу. И даже имя твоему отпрыску придумала! Кроко в честь крокодила тупорылого обыкновенного, коим является его отец!

– Но это не я, – фыркнул Малфой и поморщился от боли. С трудом поднявшись, он пошатнулся и привалился к стене ближайшего здания. Проведя рукой по лицу, он размазал кровь, тут же став похожим на обляпавшегося за трапезой вампира. 

– Драко, тебе надо в Мунго! – обеспокоенно сказала Гермиона, хватая его за локоть в опасении, что Малфой снова упадет: так сильно его шатало. – Похоже, это действительно сотрясение мозга!

– Ерунда, – отмахнулся он. – У нас же свидание! Не позволю какой-то ненормальной его испортить. Сейчас отдохну немного и…

Гермиона едва успела поддержать Малфоя, когда его снова качнуло в сторону.

– Мы идем в Мунго, и это не обсуждается! – отрезала она. – Мне не нужно, чтобы ты хлопнулся в обморок посреди прелюдии, или тебя стошнило во время поцелуя. 

– То есть, если меня стошнит прямо сейчас, ты ничего против иметь не будешь? – спросил совсем бледный Драко, стирая испарину со лба. – Ладно, пойдем в Мунго. Кажется, за углом этого дома можно будет трансгрессировать.

– С ума сошел?! Никаких трансгрессий! Если у тебя сотрясение мозга, это только усугубит ситуацию! 

– И как же тогда мы туда доберемся, Грейнджер? – в его голосе звучала усталость. 

Гермиона растерянно огляделась по сторонам, и ее взгляд зацепился за огромную вывеску на здании через дорогу: «Прокат велосипедов». 

Проследив направление ее взгляда, Малфой издал мученический стон. 

– Ни за что! Я в жизни не сяду на эти магловские штуки! Ты не заставишь меня, наследника древнего…

– Есть еще трамвай, – перебила его Гермиона, которую со школы дико раздражали все эти вопли про древний магический род. – Остановка вон там, и довезет он нас практически до входа в Мунго.

– Грейнджер, – зашипел Малфой, словно отдавая дань символу своего факультета. – Либо ты меня туда переносишь, либо я сам!

– Да ты стоять не можешь, чего уж говорить о трансгрессии! Расщепиться не терпится? Двух Малфоев я не переживу! – воскликнула Гермиона, но вдруг ее лицо приобрело задумчиво-мечтательное выражение.

– Пока ты там грезишь о сексе с двумя Драко, я тут кровью, между прочим, истекаю! – капризно проговорил Малфой, хватая ее за руку и потянув в сторону узкого проулка между домами. – Перенеси уже меня в больницу, иначе от обвинений в моем убийстве тебя даже Поттер не отмажет. 

– Ладно, – вздохнула Гермиона, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии ненужных свидетелей. – Но учти, если в процессе тебя стошнит на меня, в следующий раз перед сексом тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы я возбудилась! 

– Пф, Грейнджер, – несмотря на свое с каждым моментом ухудшающееся состояние, Драко мужественно пытался держаться как обычно: слегка надменно и самоуверенно. – Рядом со мной возбудится даже статуя! Я же Малфой! Ходячий секс!

– Сейчас ты ползучий секс, а если не поторопимся, станешь еще и лежачим, – прошипела взбешенная Гермиона, а потом вдруг заклинанием убрала кровь с его лица и ласково провела по щеке. – Держись крепче!

Трансгрессия выбросила их в безопасном месте недалеко от входа в больницу Святого Мунго. Все еще дезориентированный Драко вдруг покачнулся и упал на колени у ног Гермионы.

– Малфой, сейчас не время, потом будешь целовать мои сапоги и звать меня своей госпожой, – нервно выпалила испуганная Гермиона, пытаясь его поднять. Его плечи подрагивали, а кожа удивляла своим свежим зеленым оттенком, похожим на молодую плесень.

– Грейнджер, брось меня, – прохрипел он, пытаясь подняться. – Спасайся сама! Они наступают!

– Кто наступает, дракл тебя дери? – не обращая внимания на то, что он заливает кровью ее светлое пальто, пропыхтела Гермиона, сумев наконец поставить его на ноги. 

– Беременные женщины! Они повсюду! И некоторые из них – мужчины! – с ужасом в голосе проорал Малфой, будто подхватив витающую в воздухе всеобщую толерантность, и, вырвавшись, помчался ко входу в Мунго. 

– Мерлин! И когда я так нагрешила, что мне в наказание досталось _это_? – воздев глаза к небу, вздохнула Гермиона и поспешила за ним, бормоча на ходу: – Неужели когда Краму после бала в темноте дала пощупать плечо и наврала, что это грудь? Или когда меня после поцелуя с Роном мутило, и я сказала, что это от тушеных кабачков Молли, хотя, на самом деле, нет? Или когда я на Гриммо застукала Гарри в ванной без трусов и потом делала вид, что ничего не видела, хотя там, на самом деле, та еще Нагайна? А может…

Поток мыслей прервался, когда она ворвалась в больницу и застыла на пороге, увидев в холле лежащего Малфоя и склонившихся над ним колдомедиков.

– Драко! – воскликнула Гермиона, бросаясь к нему, но дорогу ей преградил высокий молодой человек в аврорской мантии. После окончания войны Министерство создало дежурные посты авроров во всех мало-мальски значимых организациях, на которые могли бы совершить налет оставшиеся на свободе Пожиратели Смерти. Сейчас необходимость в этом отпала, но в Мунго пост остался, чтобы на месте опрашивать поступающих на лечение жертв преступлений. 

– Мисс… Грейнджер? – красивым глубоким баритоном проговорил он, небрежным движением руки отбрасывая спадающие на лоб пряди иссиня-черных волос. – Вам придется пройти со мной. 

– Сэр? – озадаченно нахмурилась она: аврор держался невероятно спокойно и среди царившей в приемной суматохи казался островком невозмутимости. Похоже, его нисколько не смутило, что перед ним знаменитая героиня войны, выглядящая сейчас как бешеная валькирия, которой не дают добраться до храбрейшего воина, чтобы затащить его к себе в Вагиллу... Гермиона поморщилась: стресс мешал ей вспомнить точное название места, куда после смерти попадали души скандинавских воинов.

– Мисс Грейнджер, пройдемте со мной в кабинет, – высокий аврор подошел ближе, все еще держа ее на прицеле своей волшебной палочки, и теперь нависал над ней, прожигая своим испытующим взглядом темно-карих глаз. – О мистере Малфое позаботятся профессионалы. 

– В кабинет? – подозрительно сощурилась Гермиона, силясь понять, кого аврор ей напоминает своими темными волосами и не слишком красивым с точки зрения общих понятий о красоте, но цепляющим взгляд лицом. – Я… арестована, сэр?

– Я всего лишь задам вам несколько вопросов по поводу нападения на мистера Малфоя, – спокойно отозвался аврор, уверенным жестом указывая ей направление направо по коридору.

Гермиона вздохнула, понимая, что все равно вряд ли чего-то добьется от колдомедиков, пока они не окажут Драко первую помощь. 

– Ну что ж, – сказала она, бросив взгляд на Малфоя, которого как раз левитировали в палату. – Ведите, мистер… 

– Сейкс, – сказал он, одарив ее тяжелым взглядом темных глаз. – Сюда, мисс Грейнджер.

***

Драко лежал и не хотел ни шевелиться, ни даже открывать глаза. Последнее, что он помнил, прежде чем отключиться, как пожаловался дежурной ведьме на то, что «та сумасшедшая его убила». Судя по тому, что сейчас о нападении ему напоминали лишь легкие отголоски боли в голове, его уже подлечили. Он слышал чьи-то тихие шаги, кружащие вокруг него и, по всей видимости, принадлежащие колдомедику, но решил пока не обращать на него внимания: охватившая его блаженная лень была у него такой редкой гостьей, что ему не хотелось ее прогонять. К тому же ему было о чем поразмышлять.

Может, свидание с Грейнджер еще можно было спасти? Он собирался пригласить Гермиону в самый пафосный и дорогой ресторан в магической части города, получить столик в котором можно было, лишь прождав в очереди полгода. Но имя Малфоев даже после войны открывало нужные двери и давало приятные привилегии, которые он хотел сегодня разделить с Гермионой. Накормить клубникой и устрицами, напоить шампанским, наговорить комплиментов, нашептать пару пошлостей на ушко – классическое свидание, которое должно было завершиться совсем не классическим страстно-извращенным сексом: все как любит эта несносная Грейнджер. Вот только вместо отличного секса Драко получил сумкой по голове от какой-то безумной девицы, и где теперь носит Грейнджер вместе с его несостоявшимися крышесносными оргазмами, остается только гадать. 

Неожиданно его размышления грубо прервал колдомедик, приподняв его голову и влив в рот неизвестное зелье. Драко успел порадоваться, что вкус у него был чуть сладковатым, а не мерзким, как у Костероста, как вдруг по телу начало распространяться приятное тепло. Малфой хотел еще немного полежать так, но внезапно почувствовал, что все тепло, созданное снадобьем, начало стремительно концентрироваться в одном определенном органе его организма. И этот орган сразу же ожил и начал приподниматься… 

– Мистер Малфой? – красивый глубокий женский голос с легкой хрипотцой заставил его открыть глаза и оглядеться. Он находился в одноместной люксовой палате Мунго с широкой койкой, тумбочкой, на которой обнаружилась его палочка, и столиком с расставленными на нем всевозможными баночками и бутылочками с зельями и мазями. Слева виднелась дверь в санузел, а у его койки... Драко судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь проморгаться, но стоящая прямо перед ним темноволосая красотка никуда не исчезала. Она была похожа на фотомодель со своей короткой стрижкой, аристократически бледной кожей, чувственными губами и пронзительными зелеными глазами, скрытыми за очками с круглыми стеклами, которые ей удивительно шли, делая похожей на… Малфой прищурился, силясь понять, кого она ему напоминает. 

– Мисс? – пробормотал Драко, украдкой скользнув взглядом по ее стройной фигуре и соблазнительной полной груди, обтянутой лимонно-желтой мантией. 

– Брунгильда Проппер, мистер Малфой, – ослепительно улыбнулась она, сосредоточенно водя палочкой над его прикрытым тонкой простынкой телом. – Но вы можете называть меня Бруня, – низким томным голосом добавила она. – Не волнуйтесь. Я здесь, чтобы подготовить вас. 

Она игриво ему подмигнула и начала сосредоточенно водить палочкой над его животом, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не остановилась на «тепленьком» месте, которое уже пребывало в полной боеготовности. Заметив это, Малфой почувствовал себя неуютно. Такое с ним было впервые. Обычно его не смущало, а наоборот, весьма воодушевляло подобное состояние, когда рядом находилась симпатичная девушка, но сейчас он предпочел бы увидеть на ее месте Грейнджер. Ни с кем другим ему непотребствовать не хотелось бы. Драко весьма встревожили странные пассы, которые медсестра начала производить над его «твердым знаком», и вдруг сообразил, что под простынкой он совсем голый, а та настолько тонкая, что практически ничего не скрывает. 

– Мисс Проппер… – он сухо сглотнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки и думать по существу, чему очень мешала снова возникшая головная боль. – Эм… Бруня… простите, а к чему вы собираетесь меня подготавливать? 

– О, не волнуйтесь, мистер Малфой, – ослепительно улыбнулась она, наклонившись ниже и пристально разглядывая простынь в том месте, откуда ей гордо помахивал Малфой-младший. – Мы избавим вас от этого небольшого недоразумения. Хотя, – она пристально посмотрела на сокровище Драко, практически не скрываемое тканью, – в вашем случае оно большое. Но не переживайте: когда природа ошибается, магия все расставляет на свои места. 

– О чем вы вообще?! – начал было Драко, но она вдруг схватила уголок простыни и потянула на себя. – Что вы делаете?! – вскрикнул он. Даже в таком состоянии Малфой был готов бороться за свою честь и вцепился в злополучную простыню так, словно она была последним оплотом магического мира. Ну или его члена: неизвестно еще, что важнее. 

– Не переживайте, это всего лишь стандартная глубокая депиляция, – взглядом мисс Проппер указала на его пах, и Малфой нервно сглотнул. 

– Депиляция? – со страхом спросил он. – Зачем? У меня голова болит! Го-ло-ва! И она у меня, в отличие от других мужиков, не там расположена! А вы к чему меня подготавливать собрались?

– К удалению тестикул, конечно, – пожала плечами Бруня, словно каждый пациент в Мунго должен был подвергнуться этой процедуре. – Вы же сами дали свое согласие и подписали договор… А на завтра у вас назначена операция по вживлению в тело женских половых органов. Вы будете ошеломительно выглядеть, когда от наших инновационных зелий ваша грудь станет пятого размера! А это, между прочим, больше моей! – с воодушевлением проговорила мисс Проппер и наклонилась над лицом оцепеневшего Драко, демонстрируя ему свой четвертый. 

– Какая еще грудь, мантикора вас раздери?! – с ноткой истерики прокричал он, из последних сил не давая этой женщине оголить себя. – Зачем мне женские половые органы? Если мне понадобится вагина, я обращусь к Грейнджер! И не смейте трогать мои фамильные сокровища! 

Брунгильда заметила панику пациента и отпустила покрывало. 

– Все в порядке, я сейчас попрошу принести успокоительное, – ласково произнесла она, будто разговаривая с капризным ребенком. 

– Не нужно мне ваше успокоительное, мне нужны мои яйца при себе, и чтобы вы покинули мою палату! 

– Мистер Малфой, – мисс Проппер натянула самую милую из своих улыбок и присела на краешек его койки. Положив свою ладонь на руку Драко, она ободряюще сжала ее. – Я понимаю, что, когда долго к чему-то стремишься, на последнем этапе становится страшно. Но вы смогли! Пройдя множество обследований, доказав, что психически вы абсолютно здоровы, но не чувствуете себя мужчиной, вы добились своей цели. Уже завтра наши талантливые целители сделают из вас принцессу! 

– Я не хочу становиться принцессой! – еще громче завизжал Драко. – Еще вчера вечером я ощущал себя полноценным мужчиной, – он на секунду задумался, вспомнив, как на столе демонстрировал Грейнджер свою мужественность. – И никогда даже не задумывался о смене пола!

– Ну что вы говорите, – всплеснула руками Брунгильда и встала. Взяв с тумбочки папку, которую Малфой не заметил ранее, она открыла ее и протянула бумаги Драко. – Смотрите, на шестой странице стоит ваше согласие на экспериментальную магию. В правом нижнем углу подпись. 

Малфой просмотрел документы. Справки от колдопсихиатра, подтверждающие вменяемость пациента, от целителей, не нашедших медицинских противопоказаний на видоизменение организма, и нотариально заверенное согласие на смену пола. Почувствовав еще более нарастающую панику, Малфой взглянул на подпись, и его глаза начали медленно выпучиваться, надеясь развидеть то, что они видели. 

– Забини?! – прохрипел он. 

– Что? – не поняла Бруня. 

– Ваш пациент Блейз Забини, а не я, – с облегчением выпалил Драко, уже начавший было сомневаться, не отбила ли ему та безумная голову настолько, что он решил сменить пол, убедил в этом всех, а сам потом забыл. 

Медсестра побледнела, выхватила у него папку и принялась разглядывать документ. 

– Мерлин! Как неловко! – испуганно покачала головой она. – Я ошиблась! Мистер Забини лежит в шестой палате, а не в третьей. Видимо, кто-то задел доску поручений и чуть подтер записи. Они у нас мелом пишутся, легко стираются. Умоляю, не говорите начальству! Я тут новенькая, а уже успела несколько раз перепутать пациентов. 

– Кого-то уже ошибочно кастрировали? – с ужасом спросил Малфой. 

– Нет, – покачала головой Брунгильда. – Были только мелкие ошибки. И почти все уже исправлены! Осталось только мисс Роунинг, которую мы ошибочно лечили от немоты, теперь от словесного недержания излечить, и все будет в порядке! 

– А почему Блейз решил стать девушкой? – поинтересовался Драко, до сих пор не веря в то, что его школьный товарищ решился на такое. 

– Ну, он уверяет, будто ему открыл глаза на то, что он родился в неправильном теле, какой-то Росмэн*, – мисс Проппер вздохнула с облегчением, заметив, что мистер Малфой не злится на нее. Ей не было известно имя пациента, когда она направлялась в палату, но увидев его, она сразу узнала Драко Малфоя. В конце концов, он был довольно известной личностью, а она чуть было не лишила его мужественности, которой он так гордился. А там было чем, уж Бруня всякое успела повидать и знала толк. 

– Росмэн? – удивился Драко. – Кто это? 

– Я не знаю, может, ученик Мерлина? Мало ли к какой религиозной конфессии относит себя мистер Забини, – она улыбнулась и уже повернулась к двери, чтобы выйти, но ее остановило возмущенное восклицание пациента: 

– А с этим мне что теперь делать?! 

Обернувшись, Брунгильда увидела, как Малфой, привстав на локтях, красноречивым взглядом указывает на свой пах. 

– Ой, я и забыла, – растерянно пробормотала она. – Я дала вам зелье для усиленной эрекции в целях упрощения депиляции и последующей ампутации ненужного органа. 

– Но теперь, когда вы знаете, что ампутировать мне ничего не нужно, вы уберете это? 

– Эм-м, – промямлила Проппер, подходя обратно к нему. – Дело в том, что я не знаю, как отменить эффект зелья. Я работаю недавно, и такого мне еще не приходилось делать… Зато я точно знаю, что оно будет действовать еще в течение нескольких часов. 

– Что? – Драко резко сел в койке и выхватил из рук медсестры папку, не давая ей дотянуться до бумаг. – У меня тут астрономическая башня Хогвартса в штанах! Ну ладно, штанов на мне нет, но это мелочи! Да из-за вашего зелья он такой каменный, что я всю палату разрушу, если задену тут что-нибудь! 

– Прошу, отдайте документы! – в отчаянии Бруня одним коленом встала на койку слева от пациента и попыталась дотянуться до папки. – Меня уволят, если с ними что-нибудь произойдет! Вы все равно должны до утра остаться тут, так какая разница, со стояком вы будете лежать или без? 

– Что значит «какая разница»? – вновь закипел Малфой. – Где-то здесь должна быть Грейнджер, и как я «это» ей объясню? Немедленно найди способ вернуть все в надлежащий вид или позови того, кто знает, как это сделать! 

– А мне кажется, вид у него вполне надлежащий. Точнее, не лежащий. «Он» уже в боевом состоянии, и вам не стоит ни о чем переживать, – медсестра, совсем не жаждущая, чтобы об ее ошибке узнал еще кто-то, перекинула через него вторую ногу и начала подпрыгивать, пытаясь вырвать папку из ловких рук Драко, но он умело уворачивался. 

– А я никогда ни о чем и не переживал! – уверил ее Малфой. – Мой член всегда стоит колом! Когда нужно, конечно! И если ты сейчас же всё не исправишь, знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю? 

– Что это ты собрался с ней сделать со стоящим членом? – послышался знакомый женский голос от двери. 

Малфой и Проппер резко повернулись на звук голоса. В проеме стоял высокий темноволосый мужчина в мантии аврора и злая Грейнджер, при одном взгляде на которую Драко немедленно захотелось убраться куда подальше, хоть на кастрацию, которая в этот момент показалась ему чем-то легким и невинным по сравнению с теми муками, что обещал ему взгляд Гермионы. 

– Ой! – воскликнула Бруня и, воспользовавшись тем, что Малфой отвлекся, выхватила из его руки папку, соскочила с койки, поправила растрепавшиеся волосы и метнулась к выходу. Аврор проводил ее тяжелым взглядом и сделал шаг вперед.

– Мистер Малфой? Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов по поводу нападения, – его холодный взгляд равнодушно скользнул по гордо вздымающейся простыне над бедрами Драко, и тот, схватив подушку, прикрыл ею срам. 

Отвечая на вопросы аврора, он не сводил взгляда с мрачной Гермионы, которая молчаливо стояла у окна, глядя вдаль и полностью игнорируя происходящее в палате. Лишь когда допрос закончился и следователь убедился, что нападение – это всего лишь досадное недоразумение, она повернулась, одарила аврора милой улыбкой и тепло попрощалась с ним. Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Драко недовольно хмыкнул, но тут же стушевался при виде грозной Грейнджер, стоящей со скрещенными руками на груди и тихонько постукивающей ботинком. Малфой нервно сглотнул: он, конечно, мечтал сегодня оказаться в постели с ней и мощным стояком, но реальность оказалась не такой приятной. Кажется, Грейнджер сейчас его «твердый знак» голыми руками в букву О скрутит, без всякой магии и зелий. 

– И что вы тут делали, когда мы зашли? – поинтересовалась Грейнджер, прежде чем Драко успел что-нибудь придумать в свое оправдание. 

– А что _вы_ делали, прежде чем зайти? – ляпнул Драко, решив, что лучшая защита – это нападение. Нужно срочно отвлечь Гермиону, мрачно двинувшуюся в сторону его стояка, затаившегося под ненадежной защитой подушки. 

– Прежде чем зайти и увидеть практически скачущую на твоем члене медсестричку с огромными сиськами? – угрожающе спокойным тоном спросила она, и Малфой понял, что его план отвлечь Грейнджер катится гиппогрифу под хвост. 

– Она на мне не скакала! – попытался оправдаться он. 

– Да неужели? А не ты ли расхваливал свой вечно стоящий колом член?! 

– Я просил ее помочь мне его разрядить! – гаркнул Драко, но тут же осознал, как это прозвучало, и хлопнул себя по лбу. – Не в том смысле! Она дала мне зелье для эрекции, а я настаивал, что оно мне не нужно. 

– И хотел показать свои возможности без зелья? – хмыкнула Гермиона. 

– Да нет же, – всплеснул руками он. – Она хотела подготовить меня к кастрации! 

– Затрахав до состояния отвалившегося члена? 

– Грейнджер! – рявкнул Малфой. – Ты правда думаешь, что я такой мудак, чтобы пригласить тебя на свидание, а переспать с другой? 

– Да, – ни на секунду не задумавшись, кивнула та. 

– Нет, – скривился он. – Я, знаешь ли, не в том состоянии, чтобы клеить медсестричек. 

– Ну это как посмотреть, – Гермиона откинула в сторону подушку и обвела взглядом обтянутый тканью член. – Вроде всё в том состоянии… и стоянии. 

– Хватит, – устало вздохнул Драко. – Я говорю тебе правду: сегодня вечером я собирался трахнуть лишь одну девушку, и ее имя явно не Брунгильда. 

– Брунгильда? – хихикнула Грейнджер. 

– Ага, Проппер. 

– С миссис Проппер веселей: яички отрежет в два раза быстрей, – пропела Гермиона со злобной ухмылкой. 

– Перестань, – отмахнулся он, успокаиваясь. Раз Грейнджер смеется, значит его достоинство уже вне опасности… пока что. 

– Значит, ты не собирался заниматься с ней сексом? – улыбаясь, спросила она. 

– Нет, – еще раз вздохнул Малфой. 

– Хорошо, – Гермиона пристроилась с краю на койке, где чуть ранее сидела медсестра, о чем Малфой решил тактично умолчать. – А то я уже испугалась, что твоя школьная зацикленность на Гарри перешла на новый уровень. Только не говори мне, что не заметил, как она похожа на него! 

Драко откинулся на спинку койки, наконец сложив два и два: вот кого ему напоминала горячая медсестричка! На секунду ему даже показалось, что не Забини, а Поттеру провели операцию по смене пола, и это он почти скакал на нем, пытаясь дотянуться до папки с документами. От этой мысли Малфоя передернуло. 

– Фу, Грейнджер! За кого ты меня принимаешь? Какая гадость, – скривился Драко. – Я, знаешь ли, предпочитаю другого участника «Золотого трио». 

– Рона? Какая жалость, его сердце уже занято, – наигранно расстроилась Гермиона. 

– Ага, – с улыбкой кивнул Малфой. – Поттером. 

– Кстати, – она ткнула его кулаком в плечо. – Это ведь был ты? Ты сообщил в «Пророк», что Гарри и Рон пылко любили друг друга еще со школы? 

– Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – лицо Драко было серьезным, но подрагивающее веко на левом глазу выдавало его с головой.

– Ну что за ребячество? Давно пора повзрослеть! 

– Я повзрослел! Просто я всегда держу обещания. Всегда! А вчера, когда Поттер чуть было не помешал нашему умопомрачительному сексу на столе, я поклялся самому себе, что об их «отношениях» узнают все. Тем более, ты сама мне о них говорила во время нашего ужина в день всех влюбленных. 

– Я же шутила, придурок, – закатила глаза Гермиона.

– Кстати о школьных фантазиях, – Драко вдруг сел на койке и с подозрением уставился на нее. – Ты поэтому так мило беседовала с этим Недоснейпом? 

– Что? С кем? О ком ты говоришь? 

– Об авроре – мистере Грязные-Волосы-И-Бледные-Пальцы. 

– Ах, об авроре, – Гермиона мечтательно улыбнулась. – Мистере Сейксе. И правда, он немного похож на Снейпа. Вот почему я так возбудилась! С пятого курса мечтала о его пальцах в своей… 

– Что? – поперхнулся воздухом Малфой. – Значит, обвиняешь меня в лобзаниях с Потте… с Проппер, а сама там чем с Сейксом занималась?! 

– Хм-м, да так, – загадочно протянула она. – Обсудили немного последние статьи в «Трансфигурации сегодня». Мистер Сейкс очень начитанный человек, – она задумчиво повернулась в сторону все еще прячущегося под простыней напряженного члена и решила сменить тему, чтобы оставить Драко легкую недосказанность и заставить его помучиться. – Так значит, не считая этого, ты уже здоров? 

– Не совсем, – Драко подсунул под голову подушку и картинно лег, изображая больного. – Меня еще немного тошнит, болит голова и левая пятка, – выпалил он, размышляя о том, что палата, если верить Проппер, закреплена за ним до утра, рядом такая красивая и желанная девушка, а он сам в полной готовности. Хорошо быть Малфоем: даже без сознания его по умолчанию кладут в одиночный люкс, где их никто не потревожит.

– А пятка-то почему болит? Может, мне позвать Брунгильду? Она кажется потрясающим целителем, – сыронизировала Грейнджер.

– Не нужно, – еще раз внутренне содрогнулся Малфой. – Думаю, даже избранный Поттер тут будет бессилен. И любой человек, на него похожий, тоже. Только женская ласка сможет помочь. 

– Драко, – Гермиона положила ладонь ему на лоб и погладила. – Если тебе все еще нехорошо, значит у тебя куда более серьезная травма, чем мы думали. Но тебе повезло, и у меня в сумочке есть одно экспериментальное зелье: оно как раз чудесно лечит от тошноты, головной боли и… неприятных ощущений в левой пятке, – она картинно принялась рыться в сумочке, чем-то грохоча и позвякивая. 

– И что это за снадобье? – настороженно поинтересовался Малфой, рассчитывавший совсем не на зелье. 

– Новинка. Инновационный состав на основе помета нюхлера, выделения бундимунов и слюны соплохвоста мигом поставит тебя на ноги! Нашла! – радостно объявила Гермиона, выхватывая из необъятных недр сумки какую-то бутылочку с жидкостью цвета болотной жижи, откупорила ее и потянулась к Драко, собираясь его напоить. По палате мгновенно распространилось адское зловоние. 

– Мерлин! Убери от меня эту гадость! – вскрикнул он, спрыгивая с койки и отходя подальше. 

– Я же сказала, что сразу встанешь на ноги, – рассмеялась Гермиона, убирая снадобье обратно в сумку и очищая заклинанием воздух. 

– Опять напрашиваешься на наказание? – глядя, как она веселится, спросил Драко без малейшей тени обиды: слишком приятным был ее смех. Подойдя к койке, он снова лег, чувствуя, как кружится голова. – Гермиона, ты можешь кое-что сделать для меня?

– Что? – спросила она, видя, что ему явно стало нехорошо, но чувствуя какой-то подвох: с этим Малфоем всегда следует быть настороже. 

– Поцелуй меня вот сюда, – страдальчески ответил Драко, указывая пальцем на свой лоб.

– Куда еще тебя поцеловать? – фыркнула Грейнджер.

– Если это предложение, – поспешил воспользоваться возможностью Драко и перевел взгляд на свой явно заскучавший, но упорно стоящий на своем член, – то у меня есть несколько вариантов. 

– Ты даже в больнице думаешь только об одном.

– В детстве, когда я болел, мама целовала меня в лоб, и мне становилось лучше, – объяснил он, и Гермионе стало немного стыдно за свои слова. Наклонившись к нему, она нежно провела тыльной стороной ладони по его голове и медленно поцеловала в лоб. 

– Спасибо, – искренне прошептал Малфой. – Жаль только, что эрекцию это не уберет. А то там тоже уже начинает побаливать.

– Знакомое зелье, – усмехнулась она.

– Что, один из бывших без него не мог? – хмыкнул Драко.

– Нет, один мой знакомый однажды случайно выпил его.

– Поттер? Уизли? – живо заинтересовался Малфой: ему просто необходимо было это узнать, чтобы потом всласть поиздеваться над пострадавшим.

– Неважно! Главное, что я знаю способ снять эффект этого снадобья. И он тебе понравится, – загадочно улыбнулась Гермиона, вставая и снимая пальто, в котором уже давно стало жарко.

– Очередное экспериментальное зелье с пометом докси? – ляпнул Малфой, окидывая оценивающим взглядом ее обтягивающее черное платье с игривой кружевной вставкой, обрамляющей вырез декольте. 

– Нет, – хрипло ответила Гермиона, уверенным жестом откидывая в сторону простыню и обхватывая рукой покрасневший от прилившей к нему крови каменный член. – Как насчет умопомрачительного глубокого минета… для начала?

– О, Грейнджер, ты лучше всех врачей Мунго вместе взятых, – пробормотал Драко и тут же зарычал, когда ее губы без всяких поддразниваний накрыли головку. Остатков его мозга еще хватило, чтобы дотянуться до лежащей на тумбочке палочки и наложить заглушающее заклинание, но вскоре весь мир перед глазами закружился разноцветным вихрем, эпицентром которого стал до боли напряженный член и скользящие по нему руки и губы Грейнджер. 

Понимая, насколько мучительно сейчас состояние Драко, Гермиона, слегка облизав головку, тут же вобрала его в рот до конца и коснулась губами судорожно сжавшихся яичек, похоже, вот-вот готовых выплеснуть свое содержимое ей в горло. Она легонько коснулась их рукой, нежно поглаживая успокаивающими движениями, пока ртом продолжала совсем не успокаивающе насаживаться на едва заметно пульсирующий член. Из горла Драко вырвался полустон-полурык, а рука жестко зарылась ей в волосы, безнадежно испортив укладку. Сжав выбившиеся из тугого пучка пряди, Малфой рванул ее на себя, грубо проникнув далеко внутрь, и замер, наслаждаясь ощущением конвульсивно сжимающегося вокруг головки горла. Гермиона постаралась расслабиться и дышать носом, но через несколько секунд все же подавилась и резко отпрянула, хватая ртом воздух.

Подняв на него затуманенный взгляд, она вдруг усмехнулась, глядя на выражение сладостной агонии на его лице, и решила немного проучить его за неожиданную порку, которую он устроил ей в ее же кабинете, да еще и почти в присутствии Гарри и его коллег из Аврората. 

– Правда или действие? – соблазнительно облизывая губы, томно произнесла она, отстранившись настолько, чтобы иметь возможность дразнить кончиками пальцев его перекатывающиеся внутри мошонки яички, но не давая ему возможность снова схватить ее за волосы.

– Что? – судя по лицу Драко, ее шалость удалась как нельзя лучше.

– Правда или действие? – повторила она, скользнув рукой вверх по напряженному стволу и царапнув ногтем чувствительную уздечку. – Я продолжу, если ты согласишься сыграть со мной.

– Нашла время издеваться, Грейнджер! – взвыл Драко: каждое ее прикосновение к головке ощущалось словно изысканная пытка. – Какая еще, к драклам, игра! Просто отсоси мне!

– Фу, какой ты плохой мальчик, Малфой, – надула губы Гермиона, доставая из сумочки палочку и быстрым движением приковывая его запястья к изголовью койки невербальным Инкарцеро. – Надеюсь, так ты станешь гораздо сговорчивее. К тому же тебе нельзя совершать резких движений, так что все ради твоей безопасности и здоровья. Спрашиваю в третий и последний раз: правда или действие?

– И в кого ты такая садистка, Грейнджер! – безуспешно извиваясь в магических оковах, прорычал Малфой, чувствуя, что совсем скоро каменный стояк, ленивые ласки Гермионы и вся абсурдность ситуации вот-вот сведут его с ума. – Я в Аврорат на тебя пожалуюсь! Поттеру!

– Ну что ж, в таком случае, я просто подожду, когда твои отрезанные причиндалы поселятся здесь в отдельной палате, и приду их навестить. А к тебе не приду. Удачи со стояком, Малфой, – она равнодушно пожала плечами и сделала вид, что собирается встать и уйти, но ее остановил полный отчаяния голос Драко:

– Черт с тобой, Грейнджер! Правда! Правда! Только быстрее задавай свой вопрос!

Гермиона расплылась в коварной улыбке и снова обхватила ладонью его член, вырвав из груди Малфоя прерывистый вздох. 

– Ты был влюблен в меня в школе? – отчеканила она, склоняясь над его стояком, но замерев в нескольких сантиметрах от набухшей головки, жаждущей прикосновений. 

– М-м-м, – замычал Драко и снова рванулся в своих путах. – Ну же, Гермиона…

– Отвечай на вопрос, – она распрямилась, увеличив расстояние между членом и своими губами, и убрала руку со ствола. 

– Да! Мерлинову бороду мне в манную кашу! Да, черт тебя дери, Грейнджер, садистка хренова! – взвыл Малфой, радуясь своей предусмотрительности: на такие вопли точно уже сбежалась бы половина Мунго. Во главе с Сейксом – а только его тут и не хватало.

– Хороший мальчик, – удовлетворенно промурлыкала Гермиона и, плотно обхватив головку губами, медленно двинулась вниз. Однако, только коснувшись основания члена, она тут же подалась назад и взяла быстрый жесткий ритм, намереваясь заставить его кончить как можно быстрее. Глаза налились слезами, а из горла, жестко раздираемого внушительным достоинством Драко, вырывались хрипяще-булькающие звуки. Нежно сжав мошонку, она скользнула пальцами ниже и погладила чувствительное местечко под ней, отчего тело Малфоя выгнулось, почти взлетев над койкой. Зарычав, он задергался, и теплая солоноватая сперма заполнила рот Гермионы. 

Аккуратно освободив член из жаркого плена своего рта, она медленно поднялась и, глядя на задыхающегося Драко игриво сверкающими глазами, открыла рот, демонстрируя ему белесую вязкую жидкость, перекатывающуюся на языке. 

– Глотай, – выдохнул он, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в ушах, будто бой барабанов, а в голове немного проясняется. – Будем считать, что я задал вопрос, и ты выбрала действие. Глотай, Грейнджер.

Из ее груди вырвался стон, и Драко хитро улыбнулся, понимая, что попал в точку: она и без всякого зелья сейчас возбуждена не меньше него. Ощущая себя хозяином положения даже со связанными руками, он с удовольствием наблюдал, как она проглотила его сперму и аппетитно облизнула губы.

– Хочешь еще? – поднял бровь он и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд кивнул на свой член, слегка опавший после оргазма, но меньше чем за минуту снова вернувшийся в состояние полной боеготовности от зрелища смакующей его семя Грейнджер. 

– Странно, эффект зелья должен был сойти на нет… – озадаченно пробормотала Гермиона, разглядывая его гордо распрямившийся орган так, будто это был какой-то занимательный артефакт. 

Малфой закатил глаза: ох уж эта вечная заучка, никогда не успокаивается, пока не отыщет ответы на все вопросы. Но за сказочный минет он был готов простить ей все что угодно. 

– Это уже не зелье, – ухмыльнулся он и, желая отвлечь Грейнджер от мысленного повторения его ингредиентов, которым та явно только что занялась, внезапно спросил: – Правда или действие?

– Эй, сейчас моя очередь! – мгновенно забыв обо всем, возмутилась она. 

– Ты ее бездарно проморгала, – нагло ответил Малфой. – Так что выбирай.

– М-м-м, ну хорошо, – хитро сощурилась Гермиона. – Действие!

Драко усмехнулся: она явно думает, что он попросит развязать его, но ему было вполне комфортно и со связанными руками. К тому же разве могло подобное помешать слизеринцу ловко манипулировать людьми вокруг него?

– Раз так, – промурлыкал он, – тогда садись на меня сверху и начинай медленно опускаться на мой член своей бесстыдно мокрой тугой дырочкой. Ты ведь не будешь врать мне и отрицать, что твои трусики уже промокли насквозь после жестокого минета, милая? И я уверен, что ты заводишься еще больше, слушая грязные откровенные слова, которые шепчет тебе этот похабный Малфой, от члена которого ты без ума, так ведь?

Гермиона судорожно сглотнула, но тут же взяла себя в руки и надменно улыбнулась, задирая платье до талии и избавляясь от мешающих трусиков, тонкое кружево которых и впрямь было уже мокрым насквозь. Одним изящным движением она перекинула ногу через бедро Драко и, схватив член рукой, прижала головку ко входу в возбужденное влагалище. 

– Моя очередь, – сдавленным голосом сказала она, чуть опустившись вниз, но не позволяя члену проникнуть внутрь полностью. – Правда или действие?

Драко слегка дернул бедрами, пытаясь заставить ее насадиться глубже, но она не поддалась. Зарычав, он ответил, твердо намереваясь не давать лишнего повода покомандовать собой: 

– Правда.

– Ты хоть на миг пожалел о том, что связался с грязнокровкой? – вдруг спросила Гермиона и, словно в пику своим собственным словам, одним движением опустилась на его член до конца и снова замерла, ожидая ответа.

– О да, в этом вся ты, Грейнджер. Даже во время секса жаждешь задавать каверзные вопросы, – хмыкнул Малфой и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что, если он не будет на нее смотреть, Грейнджер передумает, и ему не придется отвечать. Но когда он снова взглянул на нее, она все еще выжидательно наблюдала за ним, не двигаясь, хотя ее переполненное смазкой влагалище предательски подергивалось и сжималось вокруг его члена.

– Нет, ни на миг, – вдруг сказал он и сам не понял, как у него могли вырваться столь откровенные слова. Но увидев реакцию Гермионы, ничуть не пожалел, что открылся ей. Уголки ее губ слегка приподнялись, но она тут же заставила себя согнать непрошенную улыбку с лица и вернуть ему выражение безразличия, которое слетело с него, едва она двинула бедрами и неторопливо заскользила вверх-вниз на его члене. Низкий грудной стон против воли сорвался с ее губ, и она потянулась рукой к ноющему клитору и уже почти коснулась его пальцами, когда ее отвлек напряженный голос Малфоя, пытающийся звучать непринужденно и бодро:

– Правда или действие?

– Это должен быть мой ход! – запротестовала Гермиона, задыхаясь: она ни на миг не сбавляла темп размашистых движений бедрами на его члене. – Я же пропустила один!

– Пропустила значит упустила, – нагло отозвался Драко, наслаждаясь тем, что она делает всю работу. 

– Ладно… м-м-м… пусть будет… правда… – простонала она, добравшись наконец до клитора и начав ритмично его потирать, отчего ее тело стремительно понеслось навстречу оргазму, оставив позади окутанный вязким возбуждением тормозящий мозг. 

– Почему ты ушла тогда утром, после нашей первой ночи?

Гермиона распахнула глаза и сбилась с четкого ритма, едва не навернувшись с бедер Драко и не сломав ему член. Он поморщился и выразительно указал глазами на свои руки, которые тут же стали свободны, когда заклинание развеялось, повинуясь невербальному приказу Гермионы. Он мгновенно ухватил ее за талию, придерживая и помогая возобновить движения и снова набрать темп, но почувствовав, что она начинает уплывать по волнам страсти, напомнил о себе:

– Ответь на вопрос, Грейнджер, – его сильные руки пригвоздили ее к месту, так что член оказался погруженным до конца глубоко в ее податливое горячее отверстие. – Ответь на вопрос, и мы кончим вместе. Обещаю. Я сделаю тебе хорошо, моя сладкая Гермиона…

Она задрожала всем телом, борясь с желанием треснуть ему кулаком в лоб, а потом оттрахать бесчувственное тело, и лишь мысль о том, что член, скорее всего, упадет, когда Малфой потеряет сознание, останавливала ее от этого на миг показавшегося разумным поступка. Наконец, решив, что будет справедливым, если она откроется ему, как он совсем недавно ей, когда признался, что был влюблен в нее в школе, она вздохнула и еле слышно прошептала:

– Я боялась…

– Чего, глупая? – ласково улыбнулся Драко и, придержав ее за бедра, сел, не позволяя ей соскользнуть с него. Так ее лицо оказалось совсем рядом, и он нежно провел пальцем по припухшим после минета губам.

– Что меня отвергнут, – не глядя на него, еще тише пробормотала Гермиона, и Драко прильнул к ее губам быстрым поцелуем.

– Фиг тебя отвергнешь, – хмыкнул он, не желая показывать, насколько его растрогало ее робкое признание. – Ты кого хочешь своими носками доконаешь. 

Она нервно усмехнулась и тут же вскрикнула, когда Малфой ловким движением опрокинул ее на спину, забыв о головокружении и боли в левой пятке, и тут же вошел, сразу взяв резкий требовательный темп и с каждым толчком задевая самую чувствительную точку внутри, отчего Гермиона почти завыла, вцепившись ногтями в его спину. Горячо целуя ее в шею и наверняка оставляя совершенно неприличные засосы, на что Драко было в тот момент абсолютно плевать, он яростно вбивался во влажное тепло ее тела, страстно извивающегося под ним и издающего жалобные стоны. Резко рванув ворот ее платья, Малфой услышал треск рвущегося кружева, которое послушно разошлось в стороны, давая доступ к ее груди, затянутой плотной тканью лифчика. Дернув его вниз, Драко жестко сжал сосок, услышав еще один вскрик, полный наслаждения, смешанного с болью, и ухмыльнулся про себя: все-таки Грейнджер явно немного мазохистка. Точно мазохистка, если до сих пор его терпит.

Почувствовав, как ее ноги, затянутые в черные чулки, обвились вокруг его бедер и ткнули его пятками в задницу, Драко зарычал, проникая еще глубже во влагалище и ускоряя темп до максимума. Хлюпанье смазки и женские крики наполнили больничную палату, никогда не знавшую подобного разврата. Тело Гермионы напряглось под ним и замерло, встречая толчки его члена ритмичной пульсацией готовых взорваться мощным оргазмом мышц, и Малфой снова впился поцелуем в ее шею, жарко прошептав:

– Кончай, милая… я вслед за тобой…

Голова Гермионы заметалась, словно говоря «нет», но замершее в напряжении тело решило иначе, отпустив контроль и провалившись в бездну невероятного, всеобъемлющего удовольствия, которое все длилось и длилось, подстегиваемое толчками неутомимого члена Драко среди сжимающихся вокруг него мышц. 

На секунду отключившись и выпав из реальности, Гермиона вдруг услышала хриплое рычание и поняла, что ее заполнила теплая сперма, а излившийся внутрь нее Малфой бессильно упал сверху, тяжело дыша. Откатившись в сторону, насколько позволяла больничная койка, он прижал к себе обессилевшую Грейнджер и расслабился, чувствуя, что его «твердый знак» наконец стал мягким и перестал сводить его с ума. 

– Так значит, ты был влюблен в меня в школе? – отдышавшись и едва придя в себя, не преминула спросить эта несносная Грейнджер. 

Малфой приподнялся на локте, глядя на нее сверху вниз: уставшую, растрепанную, качественно оттраханную и такую… милую. Ухмыльнувшись, он наклонился и нежно чмокнул ее в кончик носа. Гермиона слегка покраснела от удовольствия, но все же строго взглянула на него:

– Если ты пытаешься меня отвлечь, не получится.

– И в мыслях не было, – улыбаясь, ответил он, чувствуя, что его нисколько не смущает тема разговора. В какой-то миг его внутренние границы раздвинулись и впустили Грейнджер, позволяя узнать его чуть лучше, чем обычно он открывался всяким девицам, появлявшимся в его жизни на одну ночь. Драко пока сам не понимал, что это значит, но ему было слишком лень анализировать свое поведение: секс был невероятно хорош, впрочем, как и всегда с Грейнджер, так что мозг ненадолго ушел в отпуск, передав все дела члену.

Гермиона уже открыла рот, явно собираясь сказать что-то еще или вывалить на него очередной ворох каверзных вопросов, как вдруг дверь палаты распахнулась и вошла пожилая уборщица, толкая перед собой тележку с разными волшебными метлами, тряпками и целой коробкой всевозможных очищающих зелий и моющих составов, способных оттереть самую стойкую грязь, какую только можно встретить в больнице. 

Драко тут же рванул простыню вверх, прикрывая их с Гермионой от ее цепкого взгляда, но казалось, уборщица даже не обратила внимания на лежащих на койке людей. Не найдя требующей спецсредств грязи, она просто взмахнула палочкой, заставив засверкать чистотой все поверхности в палате, и с чувством выполненного долга развернула свою тележку на выход, недовольно ворча:

– Ходят тут всякие, топчут. Хоть бы Очистительное на обувь нанесли! 

Едва за ней закрылась дверь, Гермиона громко расхохоталась. Наблюдающий за ней с умилением Малфой тоже улыбнулся и сказал:

– Как тебе наше первое свидание?

– Потрясающе, – стерев выступившие на глазах слезы, ответила Гермиона.

– Значит, завтра повторим? В шесть? – Драко приобнял ее за плечи и ласково поцеловал в висок.

– Я не против. Только, пожалуй, на этот раз сразу трансгрессируем куда надо без всяких прогулок. Еще одной беременной «от тебя» девушки я не переживу. Хотя ты явно хочешь повторить опыт, раз не наложил противозачаточное заклинание на меня.

– Только сумкой по голове не бей, – улыбнулся Драко, лениво взмахнув палочкой, и покрепче прижал Гермиону к себе.

_________________________________________________________________________________________  
* В первой книге в переводе Росмэн в сцене распределения на факультеты о Блейзе Забини ошибочно говорится в женском роде: "... в то время как последняя в списке Блейз Цабини уже направлялась к столу Слизерина".


	4. Chapter 4

По утрам в Министерстве всегда царила суета и неестественное, на взгляд невыспавшейся Гермионы, оживление. После полночи, проведенной с книгой, больше всего на свете ей хотелось не улыбаться коллегам и отдавать дань последним сплетням, а просто доспать с открытыми глазами, бредя по коридорам до своего кабинета. А с тех пор, как она начала все чаще проводить вечера с Малфоем, просыпаться по утрам после горячих прикосновений и жарких поцелуев стало еще труднее. Хотелось нежиться в постели до обеда, дурачиться, потом заняться ленивым утренним сексом с продолжением в душе, а затем долго готовить на кухне завтрак, шлепая по рукам Драко, таскающего с тарелки блинчики. Резко остановившись посреди коридора, отчего пара коллег едва не врезались ей в спину, Гермиона захлопала глазами, чувствуя, что последние остатки дремоты мгновенно развеялись, изгнанные из головы этими странными мыслями. С каких это пор она мечтает просыпаться рядом с Малфоем? Как она докатилась до таких потенциально матримониальных идей?

Зайдя к себе в кабинет и первым делом заварив чашку крепкого чая с бергамотом, она с тоской взглянула на небольшую стопку документов на столе, пришедших с утренней рассылкой почты. Сразу отбросив в сторону свежий выпуск «Пророка», письмо с актуальным меню столовой на сегодня и записку от коллеги-активиста, в очередной раз призывающего скинуться на чей-то день рождения по галлеону, она оставила лишь стопку заявок на проверку потенциально опасных артефактов, находящихся в частной собственности граждан. Сегодня была ее очередь дежурить «в поле», и ей предстояло пройтись по всем местам, где была выявлена подозрительная магическая активность. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Гермиона подвинула бумаги поближе, но так и не взялась за их изучение. Ее не покидало странное предчувствие, что сегодняшний день окажется далеко не самым спокойным. Хотя, возможно, сказывалось приятное волнение из-за предвкушения завтрашнего свидания с Малфоем. Вспомнив о Драко, Гермиона улыбнулась и покачала головой. Они встречались уже почти два месяца, но так никому об этом и не рассказали. Вряд ли можно назвать отношениями встречи после работы ради одних лишь перепихонов, хоть и, надо признать, весьма горячих. Они даже ни разу не ночевали вместе. После первого неудавшегося свидания они так и не рискнули сходить куда-нибудь, а просто встречались у него в квартире. Сначала одни мысли об этих «свиданиях» неистово заводили Гермиону, но теперь она начала уставать от постоянного вранья друзьям о своих планах на вечер, недомолвок и страха быть рассекреченной. Ей хотелось быть честной с близкими и не прятать от них Драко, как какой-то скелет в шкафу. 

Кем вообще они с Малфоем сейчас приходятся друг другу? Парой? Вряд ли. Одно провальное свидание, да безумный секс несколько раз в неделю еще не повод называть это отношениями. Ну ладно, не несколько раз в неделю, а почти каждый день. Друзья с привилегиями? Они никогда не были друзьями. Партнером на одну ночь Малфоя тоже нельзя считать, так как эта «одна ночь» уже длится семь недель. Так что же между ними? Они никогда это не обсуждали. Временами она порывалась поднять эту тему, но все не решалась. Видимо, Шляпа все же ошиблась, и ее место было на Рейвенкло, а не на Гриффиндоре. Не такая уж она и храбрая. 

Гермиона вздохнула, устав от метаний и неопределенности. Интересно, а что по этому поводу думает сам Драко? Скорее всего, ничего, так как во время их встреч кровь напрочь отливает от его мозга и скапливается в другом месте. Весьма объемном и внушительном месте, явно требующим хорошую подпитку. Наверно, поэтому Малфой такой дурашка. 

Гермиона глупо улыбнулась, но радостное выражение стерло с ее лица письмо, влетевшее через специальное отверстие на двери в кабинет, на который в день дежурства не полагалось накладывать защитные чары. Послание аккуратно легло на стол, и Гермиона уже хотела сунуть его в самый низ стопки, как вдруг ее внимание привлек адрес отправителя. Она знала это место, хоть и была там всего один раз. 

Малфой-мэнор. 

Сердце Гермионы пропустило удар, а руки, держащие письмо, похолодели. Она снова и снова перечитывала указанный в нем адрес, пока строчки не начали расплываться перед глазами. С каждой ушедшей в вечность секундой страх в душе все увеличивался, грозя перерасти в ужас и нервную икоту. Только этого еще не хватало! Неужели в руки Драко попал очередной древний артефакт, и ее неофициальный любовник недооценил исходящую от него опасность? Вот сколько раз она ему говорила не играться с сомнительными магическими штуковинами! Ох уж эти избалованные аристократы! Если так хочется адреналина, то съешь лучше конфетку «Берти Боттс» или приди на ужин к Молли Уизли сытым! Вот зачем испытывать предметы, действие которых тебе неизвестно?!

Чувствуя, как ее начинает потряхивать от жгучей смеси страха за Малфоя и злости на него, Гермиона отбросила в сторону все остальные заявки, нарушив рабочий протокол, и вылетела из кабинета, направившись к ближайшей точке трансгрессии, чтобы переместиться туда, куда она надеялась больше никогда не возвращаться. 

На территорию поместья были наложены антитрансгрессионные чары, поэтому Гермиона материализовалась около главных ворот. Откуда-то доносилось безмятежное щебетание пташек, а на безоблачном небе сияло жаркое солнце, нещадно припекающее по случаю царящей вокруг поздней весны. Все дышало спокойствием и умиротворением, и Гермиона, цепким взглядом сканирующая местность на предмет любых проявлений воздействия темной магии на поместье, не обнаружила ничего подозрительного. Только павлины с той стороны забора истошно кричали, отчего становилось немного не по себе. Но, возможно, они всего лишь спаривались, а не страдали от происков коварных злых сил. 

Догадываясь, что на ограждение, скорее всего, наложен целый комплекс мощных защитных заклинаний, которые явно не удастся просто так снять, тем более не члену семьи, Гермиона уже начала размышлять, как пробиться на территорию, чтобы имущество Малфоев не слишком пострадало, как вдруг перед ней, словно по волшебству, открылись ворота. Решив подумать потом, кому только что больше повезло, ей или Малфоям, она быстрым шагом направилась к дому. 

Сад, окружающий особняк, был великолепен, но ни в прошлый раз, ни в этот Гермионе не удалось вдоволь налюбоваться на аккуратно подстриженные кусты самшита, ухоженные клумбы с растущими на них круглый год, благодаря магии домовиков, цветами и живописным фонтаном прямо напротив широкой каменной лестницы с фигурными балюстрадами, ведущей к главному входу. Уверенным шагом направившись туда, боковым зрением она заметила какое-то движение наверху слева. Вскинув палочку наизготовку, она с облегчением перевела дыхание, увидев улетающего от мэнора филина. Значит в доме точно кто-то есть, но почему тогда ее никто не встречает? Драко рассказывал, что всех гостей у входа в дом обычно приветствует и провожает внутрь специально обученный домовик Рори, но, потоптавшись пару минут у огромной двустворчатой двери из дорогого палисандра, Гермиона так никого и не дождалась. На стук тоже никто не отреагировал, и страх с новой силой всколыхнулся в душе, призывая ломать к мерлиновой бабушке дверь Бомбардой Максима и со скоростью снитча лететь на помощь Малфою. 

Несколько раз вдохнув и выдохнув, Гермиона напомнила себе, что она тут вообще-то при исполнении и должна оставаться профессионалом. Поэтому она в сердцах пнула дверь ногой и с удивлением обнаружила, что та не заперта. Выставив палочку перед собой, Грейнджер с опаской заглянула внутрь. Пусто. Ни намека на то, что в доме есть хоть одна живая душа. Зайдя в переднюю, она растерялась, не зная, куда идти дальше: перед ней раскинулся длинный коридор с множеством дверей и лестниц, больше напоминающий небольшой лабиринт. Интересно, если долго тут бродить, не наткнется ли она в одной из комнат на Минотавра – большое рогатое чудовище с огромным… хм-м-м аппетитом, так любящее невинных дев? 

– Гермиона? – раздался со второго этажа голос Малфоя.

«А вот и чудовище», – мелькнуло у нее в голове, и в следующий миг она бросилась к лестнице, явно торопясь побыстрее с ним встретиться.

– Драко?! С тобой все в порядке? 

– Не совсем, – странным напряженным голосом ответил он. – Иди сюда. Второй этаж, дверь справа от портрета Мэрвина.

Поспешив в указанном направлении, Гермиона нервно подумала, зачем кто-то вообще повесил в своем доме портрет создателя запрещенный зелий, пока не вспомнила, где она находится. Скорее всего, у Малфоев незаконные снадобья варятся на кухне вместо супчика на обед, а все кладовые забиты не старыми Нимбусами и вышедшими из моды туфлями Нарциссы, а бутылочками с ядами.

Найти нужную дверь оказалось несложно: она была приоткрыта, привлекая внимание и как будто приглашая войти. Распахнув ее, Гермиона осторожно заглянула внутрь и сразу же опознала в комнате Малую библиотеку Малфой-мэнора, хоть ни разу там не была. Драко рассказывал ей, что у них в доме их было две: основная Большая библиотека с образовательной литературой, в том числе запрещенной, и Малая с художественной. 

– Ну наконец-то! – шагнувший ей навстречу Драко вздохнул с облегчением, и в следующий миг палочка выпала из рук Гермионы, а она сама в немом удивлении выпучила глаза и открыла рот. Тщательно поморгав, она убедилась, что зрение ее не подводит, и Драко, стоящий перед ней, уперев руки в бока и притопывая в нетерпении ногой, действительно абсолютно голый. На миг ей показалось, что он собирается отчитать ее как нерадивого домовика.

– Почему так долго? – возмущенно воскликнул он. – Я жду тебя тут уже почти целый час!

«А нет, не показалось», – закатив глаза, подумала Гермиона, не зная, чего ей хочется сейчас больше: развидеть или, наоборот, рассмотреть получше.

– Ты голый! – ткнув пальцем в его сторону, обвиняюще заявила она, будто нагота в магической Британии считалась серьезным преступлением.

– Поразительная наблюдательность, – не удержался от сарказма Драко. 

– Почему ты голый? – ошеломленно спросила она, героически борясь с собственным взглядом, который упорно стремился опуститься ниже груди Малфоя. Пока что взгляд побеждал. «Черт побери, Гермиона, ты что, мужских писек в своей жизни мало видела? А ну соберись, ты на службе!» – мысленно рявкнула она и тут же, ощущая, как ее разум, весело хохоча, убегает в закат, самой себе ехидно ответила: – «Ну да, невыразимец по вызову для _члена_ семьи Малфоев. Тьфу, соберись, Грейнджер, никаких членов, пока не выполнишь работу!» 

– Я знаю, что он тебе нравится, – усмехнулся Малфой, проследив направление ее взгляда. – Но может, ты лучше разберешься с одной интересной штучкой?

– Интересной штучкой? – Гермиона вопросительно подняла бровь, не отводя взгляда от его паха. 

– Не той штучкой. Вот ты какая, Грейнджер, – фыркнул Драко. – Сразу тебе десерт подавай. А работать кто будет? Спасать меня от коварной темной магии?

Гермиона слегка покраснела, заставляя себя собраться. Нельзя показывать Малфою непрофессионализм, он ей потом это до пенсии припоминать будет.

– Где опасный предмет? – стараясь, чтобы голос звучал уверенно и строго, спросила она.

– Перед тобой, – игриво ответил Драко, картинно поведя плечами, на что Гермиона лишь закатила глаза. Грустно вздохнув, он указал рукой куда-то позади нее. – На столе, медальон.

Она кивнула, подняла палочку с дорогого ковра и подошла к потенциально опасному предмету. Это был старинный медальон из потемневшего от времени золота, инкрустированный камнями, с длинной цепочкой из крупных звеньев. Быстро проверив его заклинаниями, Гермиона не обнаружила в нем никакой темной магии. Нахмурившись, она просканировала медальон на все известные проклятия, но результат остался прежним: кулон не представлял никакой опасности. Опустив палочку, Грейнджер медленно протянула к нему руку, но ее остановил голос Малфоя:

– Не боишься?

– А должна? – она обернулась к нему.

Драко неопределенно пожал плечами. На его лице было написано самое загадочное выражение, какое она когда-либо видела, будто он задумал какую-то пакость. Или секс. С него станется.

– Что произойдет, если я дотронусь до медальона? – нахмурилась она: ей все это решительно не нравилось. То есть, против голого Драко она ничего не имела, как и против секса с ним, но вот все остальное было настолько подозрительным, что руки чесались вызвать подкрепление. Но приходилось признать, что позволять коллегам глазеть на фамильное достояние Малфоев ей совершенно не хотелось. Речь о медальоне, конечно. Занятное, наверное, на нем проклятие.

– Да ничего не произойдет, – Драко сделал вид, что задумался. 

– Играешь со мной? – заподозрила неладное Гермиона. Если предмет опасен, то почему он ей этого не говорит, а если нет, то зачем отправил запрос в Министерство?

– Постоянно, – нахально улыбнувшись, промурлыкал Малфой.

– Драко, – она предупреждающе навела на него палочку. – Если в твоем доме со мной что-то случится, Гарри потом от тебя мокрого места не оставит.

– Понял-понял, – Драко вскинул руки в примирительном жесте. – Он не опасен, но его магия… как бы выразиться… интересна. Тебе понравится. 

– Хм. Ну хорошо, – вздохнула Гермиона, опуская палочку. – Я посмотрю его. И оденься, Мерлина ради.

– Какая ты скучная, – буркнул он и быстрым шагом направился в дальний угол библиотеки, где, как он знал, на спинке одного из кресел должен был остаться его халат.

Гермиона тем временем вернулась к столу. Малфой не стал бы ее обманывать насчет медальона, она ему полностью доверяла. Но в чем же его загадка, раз даже Драко им заинтересовался? Подцепив палочкой цепочку, она поднесла медальон к глазам. Вроде бы ничего необычного: небольшой, круглый, явно дорогой, с одним большим красным камнем в центре и маленькими разноцветными вокруг. Сбоку находилась защелка, позволяющая его открыть, а с обратной стороны был выгравирован фамильный герб Малфоев. Интересно, что внутри? Чей-то портрет или мудрая цитата кого-нибудь из предков Драко?

– Открой его, – вдруг раздался таинственный шепот ей на ухо.

От неожиданности Гермиона вздрогнула, медальон соскользнул с палочки, но она успела в последний момент подхватить его. Она даже не услышала, как Драко подошел, и собралась было отчитать его за то, что он вот так подкрался, хотя, на самом деле, была зла на себя, что утратила бдительность. Но обернувшись, она ошеломленно застыла, увидев, во что он одет, а затем рассмеялась.

– Что такое? – притворно обидевшись, поджал губы он.

– Что это на тебе? – сквозь смех спросила Гермиона. – Мамин халат?

Малфой сложил руки на груди и сердито надул губы, сразу став похожим на обиженную барышню. Розовый шелковый халат идеально дополнял эту картину.

– Или это твоего отца? – Гермионе пришлось схватиться за спинку кресла: от безудержного хохота слегка закружилась голова. Медальон она крепко сжала в руке, ни на секунду не забывая о нем. Мало ли что из него может внезапно выскочить. Например, еще десяток голых Малфоев. И тогда единственное, что ей оставалось бы, – это молиться, чтобы все Малфои оказались младшими. 

– Это мой халат, – пробубнил он, смотря куда угодно, кроме как на истеричку, неспособную от смеха стоять без дополнительной опоры.

– Розовый? – хохотнула она, плюхаясь в кресло: стоять и впрямь было тяжело.

– А что не так? – буркнул Малфой, оглядывая себя со всех сторон. – Мне идет.

Гермиона снова рассмеялась. Она уже успела пожалеть, что не взяла с собой камеру. Таким колдо можно было бы в любой момент поднять себе настроение… ну или шантажировать Драко. Со слизеринцем стоит всегда быть настороже и иметь про запас пару увесистых папок компромата. 

– Я знаю… – попыталась сквозь смех спокойно сказать она. – Знаю, что идеально подойдет к нему, – и загадочно умолкла, вспомнив розовые тапочки, которые недавно видела в магазине. Немного магии, и даже нога Малфоя в них влезет. 

– Между прочим, – возмущенно воскликнул он, надув губы, – розовый мой любимый цвет!

– С каких пор? – поинтересовалась Грейнджер, тыльной стороной руки стирая со щеки слезы.

– Со Дня святого Валентина, – обиженно пробурчал Драко и отошел.

Гермиона едва не подавилась смехом, но осознание его слов вдруг накрыло ее, заставив залиться краской стыда. Ей показалось, или он таким образом намекнул, что тот день для него много значит? Неужели не только она вспоминает их первую ночь с особой теплотой? Задумавшись, Гермиона машинально начала перебирать в руках цепочку медальона и не заметила, как тот случайно открылся. Мгновение спустя она поняла, какой магией он обладает. Вскрикнув, она уронила медальон, подскочила с кресла и в панике заметалась, пытаясь решить, что делать в первую очередь: бежать и прятаться или кому-нибудь треснуть по белобрысой башке. Наконец, вспомнив, что она все-таки в первую очередь женщина, а потом уже невыразимец, Гермиона выбрала устроить истерику.

– Какого дементора? – ее голос перешел на ультразвук. Где-то на первом этаже что-то взорвалось, а в саду обгадился белый павлин. 

– Какой вид, – разглядывая ее, мечтательно протянул Драко, моментально забыв о напускной обиде. Обнаженная девушка кому угодно поднимет настроение. И не только настроение.

– Какого черта происходит? – Гермиона пыталась одновременно прикрыться руками и эмоционально ими размахивать, но пришлось сделать выбор в пользу чего-то одного, и, учитывая обстоятельства, эмоции перевесили, к пущему воодушевлению Драко.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами он. – Моя одежда так же исчезла, когда я хотел посмотреть, что находится внутри медальона.

– Мог бы и предупредить, – прошипела Грейнджер. 

– Мог бы, – согласился он. – Но ты была не слишком приветлива, еще и посмеялась над моим любимым халатом, вот я и решил, что тебя нужно наказать.

– П-предыдущее н-наказание мне п-п-понравилось б-больше, – в замке было зябко, и Гермиона начала дрожать. По коже побежали мурашки, а соски мгновенно затвердели, так что пришлось прикрыть их рукой от холода и развратного взгляда Малфоя, который настолько откровенно скользнул по телу, что это вполне могло бы сойти за прелюдию.

– Иди ко мне, – голос Драко звучал слегка хрипло, но его обычная уверенная манера держаться подкупала. Даже находясь голым в одной комнате с обнаженной девушкой, он умудрялся вести себя как на официальном светском приеме. Галантно протянув ей руку, он привлек ее поближе и крепко обнял, прижав к себе. Гермиона, на мгновение забыв обо всем, уткнулась носом ему в грудь и вдохнула исходящий от него аромат дорогого парфюма. В сочетании с естественным запахом его кожи это всегда сводило ее с ума, поэтому она слегка отстранилась, чтобы окончательно не потерять голову. Она все-таки на работе. А руки Драко, целомудренно лежащие у нее на спине, такие теплые… 

– Дай мне какую-нибудь одежду, – пробормотала она и сама обругала себя за то, как томно прозвучал ее голос. Напряженные соски, прижатые к его груди, болезненно заныли, а во рту пересохло, и Гермиона поняла, что она слишком часто и прерывисто дышит. 

– Одежды нет, – прошептал Малфой ей в макушку. Она дернулась, собираясь отстраниться, но он лишь прижал ее крепче, не давая возможности отойти.

– В смысле, нет одежды? – Гермиона подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, и подозрительно сощурилась. – Совсем нет? Малфой, ты что за два дня, что мы не виделись, успел промотать все свое состояние до последней нитки на Огневиски и распутных женщин? 

– Грейнджер, – Драко снисходительно посмотрел на нее. – Ну зачем мне распутные женщины, когда у меня есть ты?

– Я не распутная! – обиделась Гермиона, снова уткнувшись ему в грудь, чтобы спрятать улыбку. 

– Правда? – промурлыкал Малфой, и его руки начали сползать со спины ей на поясницу, а потом двинулись еще ниже. – А кто в прошлый раз так жарко стонал в ответ, когда я спрашивал, кто моя развратная девочка? 

– Даже и не знаю! – шлепнув его по руке, которая нагло сжала ее ягодицу, огрызнулась Гермиона. – Судя по твоему халату, ты вполне мог говорить сам с собой! И вообще, не заговаривай мне зубы, сходи и принеси что-нибудь из одежды, я сейчас тут насмерть околею!

– А по-моему, я достаточно тебя согрел. Я ведь такой горячий. 

– Драко! – Гермиона вывернулась из его объятий и возмущенно посмотрела на него.

– Я никуда не пойду! – буркнул он, скрестив руки на груди. – В коридоре портреты! Они вечно смеются над моим халатом, поэтому я ношу его только в библиотеке. Сэр Ульрик уже привык.

– Какой еще сэр Ульрик?! – похолодела Гермиона и медленно повернула голову туда, куда указал ей Драко. На стене слева висел портрет в старинной резной раме, покрытой позолотой. Изображенный на нем моложавый мужчина с окладистой бородкой и в лихой шляпе буквально пожирал взглядом ее грудь. Кажется, из его приоткрытого рта даже стекала слюнка. 

– Доброе утро, мэм. Какой у вас добрый взгляд! – глубоким красивым голосом произнес он, глядя ей совсем не в глаза. 

Гермиона взвизгнула и спряталась за Драко. 

– Да ладно тебе, сэр Ульрик безобидный. И ему скучно тут. 

– Это самое приятное, что случилось в библиотеке за последние сто лет, мэм, – согласился портрет. – Засранец Люциус отказывается переносить меня в коридор, сколько я его ни просил! Вы просто услада для глаз, мэм. Драко, мальчик мой, ты чертов везунчик!

– Я знаю, сэр Ульрик, – самоуверенно ответил Драко и ойкнул, получив шлепок по заднице от Гермионы.

– Малфой, – злобно зашипела она, – немедленно позови домовиков! Пусть принесут что-нибудь! Или отдай мне свой халат! Я на стриптиз для старого извращенца не подписывалась!

Сэр Ульрик обиженно хмыкнул и исчез с портрета.

– Ну вот, ты его обидела. И халат мой тоже обижала, поэтому я тебе его не отдам! – категорично заявил Драко, и Гермиона подавила в себе желание засадить ему между ног коленом. – Домовиков тоже нет, – продолжил он, повернувшись к ней и явно не подозревая о кипящих у нее в голове идеях расправы.

– Как это нет домовиков? И где же они? – Гермиона начала медленно закипать.

– У них выходной.

– Выходной? Во вторник?

– Ну да, – безмятежно кивнул Драко.

– У всех сразу? В один день? – Гермиона почувствовала, как колено начало чесаться, мотивируя ее на активные действия.

– Верно, – невинно ответил Малфой.

– Ты же говорил, что они в свой выходной убираются в доме, – припомнила Гермиона их беседу в Министерстве, когда Драко заявился к ней на работу злющий и с охапкой носков, которыми она его туда заманила, словно хлебными крошками из сказки про пряничный домик. 

– Ты меня этим два месяца пилила! – возмутился Малфой. – Вот я и послал их куда подальше на весь день.

Гермиона яростно зарычала, понимая, что сама себя загнала в ловушку своей упорной пропагандой идей Г.А.В.Н.Э., которые сыграли с ней злую шутку в самый неподходящий момент. 

– Я же волшебница! – вдруг вспомнила она, ругая себя, что за все эти годы так и не привыкла во всем безоговорочно полагаться на магию. – Я сейчас что-нибудь трансфигурирую!

– Звучит как угроза, – хмыкнул Драко, но увидев, как она примеривается к ажурной белой скатерти на столике, бросился вперед и загородил ее собой. – Нет! Только не это! Эта скатерть – подарок тети Белинды на Рождество! Мама будет убивать меня долго и мучительно, если она исчезнет!

– Не очень-то и хотелось, – хмыкнула Гермиона, отворачиваясь и высматривая другой подходящий предмет. 

– Не смей, Грейнджер! – проследив за направлением ее взгляда, воскликнул Малфой. – Это любимая ваза моего отца! Династия Цзинь! Четвертый век нашей эры! Он потом из меня самого вазу сделает! 

– Интересно, каким способом, – хмыкнула Гермиона, опасаясь представлять себе, на что способен бывший Пожиратель Смерти и ближайший приспешник Темного Лорда.

– Нет, Грейнджер, только не любимые занавески моей матери! – тут же возопил Малфой, стоило ей сделать шаг к окну, и Гермиона в сердцах бросила палочку. Правда, пришлось тут же поднять, мало ли какие еще темные артефакты могут посыпаться с ближайших книжных полок – это же Малфой-мэнор.

– Да твоих родителей даже тут нет! – в сердцах воскликнула она. – Кстати, где они?

– В Таджикистане.

– Где?!

– Ну, это страна такая в Центральной Азии… – скучным тоном, похожим на голос профессора Бинса, начал было объяснять Драко, но Гермиона закатила глаза.

– Я знаю, где находится Таджикистан! – отрезала она, не понимая, шутит он или нет, и если нет, то непонятно, что там забыли старшие Малфои. – Ладно, неважно, нам еще с медальоном надо разобраться.

– Медальон подождет! – тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил Драко. – Сначала нужно разобраться с другим неотложным делом, – в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гермионы он указал на вздымающийся в районе паха халат и игриво подвигал бедрами, заставив член призывно дернуться. 

– Малфой, тебе лишь бы хиханьки да хаханьки, – осуждающе покачала головой Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди.

– Нет, Грейнджер, мне лишь бы хиханьки да траханьки, – соблазнительно промурлыкал Драко, медленно наступая на нее.

– Никаких траханек, пока не разберемся с медальоном! – отрезала Гермиона, отходя к креслу, где она уронила его, когда тот заставил ее одежду исчезнуть.

– Так разберись с ним быстрее, ты же тут специалист. 

– Я не обнаружила на нем никаких необычных или опасных проклятий, – к ней вернулась прежняя озадаченность, и на минуту она даже забыла о хищно кружащем вокруг нее полуголом Драко. 

– Ну потыкай в него еще раз палочкой, – вкрадчиво предложил он, подойдя уже совсем близко.

– Все бы тебе потыкать, – нервно отозвалась Гермиона. Задумавшись, она поёжилась от холода и машинально обхватила себя за плечи, снова начав замерзать.

– Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, – вдруг обжег ее шею горячий шепот Драко, а его теплые руки легли ей на талию и дразняще соскользнули ниже на бедра. – Замерзла? Позволь, я тебя согрею, моя сладкая.

– Но медальон… – попыталась было возразить Гермиона, но голос сорвался, а из груди вырвался хриплый стон, когда Драко нежно втянул мочку ее уха в рот и начал посасывать, а его проворные пальцы пробрались на внутреннюю сторону ее бедра и коснулись расщелины между половыми губами. 

– Что это, Грейнджер? – шепнул Драко, легонько прикусив чувствительную кожу у нее на шее. – Мои пальцы мне врут, или ты уже настолько мокрая? 

– Наверное, врут, они же Малфои, – Гермиона нашла в себе силы усмехнуться и тут же вскрикнула, когда на ее ягодицы обрушился резкий шлепок. – Ай, что ты делаешь?

– Всего лишь то, что нравится нам обоим, и ничего более, – Драко ласково погладил покрасневший след от ладони и скользнул пальцами ниже, туда, где уже было горячо и влажно. Его напряженный член, все еще скрытый розовой тканью халата, уперся ей в бедро, и Гермиона подалась ему навстречу, чтобы слегка потереться.

– Какой твердый, – выдохнула она, протянув руку назад и пытаясь вслепую нащупать завязки его халата. 

– Да, милая, – Драко лизнул ее шею, а потом чуть сильнее прикусил нежную кожу. – Это знак, что пора хорошенько тебя оттрахать.

– М-м-м, очень… твердый знак, – Гермиона плохо понимала, что делает и говорит, когда Драко безо всякого предупреждения ввел два пальца в ее изнывающее от желания влагалище и безошибочно ткнулся ими в самое чувствительное место на передней стенке. Ее ноги подогнулись, но Малфой сильной рукой обхватил ее за талию и сделал несколько медленных дразнящих толчков. 

– Как ты хочешь сегодня, милая? – его горячий шепот взрывался в голове залпами фейерверков, разноцветные вспышки которых расцветали перед глазами яркими пятнами. – Как мне тебя взять: медленно и ласково и неспешно довести до безумия, или быстро и жестко, чтобы завтра по всему твоему прекрасному телу расцвели следы нашей страсти?

– М-м-м, Драко, – бессвязно пробормотала Гермиона, до которой все его слова доходили очень медленно, будто заблудились в коридорах Малфой-мэнора и долго плутали, прежде чем с отыскать ее мозг и с облегчением запрыгнуть в него. 

– Моя девочка уже сходит с ума, – резко прекратив свои движения внутри нее, отчего она что-то жалобно пробурчала себе под нос, Драко довольно грубо прошелся пальцем по мокрым складочкам ее плоти и дотянулся до клитора. От первого же невесомого касания Гермиона выгнулась, будто уже готова была взорваться, но это не входило в планы Малфоя, который был полон решимости дразнить ее до тех пор, пока не доведет до исступления. 

– Что ж, тогда я все решу сам, – прорычал он и, подхватив ее на руки, отчего она взвизгнула, сделал два широких шага и опустил ее в кресло. Не отрывая от нее взгляда, в котором, словно в адском котле, кипела похоть, он медленно опустился перед ней на колени и резко раздвинул ее ноги, заставив упереться ступнями в подлокотники кресла. Гермиона задрожала всем телом, разгадав его намерения, и Малфой, самодовольно усмехнувшись, вдруг без предупреждения грубо ввел три пальца ей во влагалище, безжалостно растягивая его, а его язык неторопливо запорхал на клиторе. Контраст между легкой тупой болью в расширяемом жесткими толчками его пальцев отверстии и нежными дразнящими ласками клитора мгновенно забросил Гермиону почти на грань оргазма. Судорожно всхлипнув, она вцепилась в волосы Драко, чувствительно потянув, но это лишь сильнее раззадорило его. 

– Ты такая сладкая, моя девочка, – хрипло прошептал он и вдруг потерся гладко выбритой щекой о набухшие скользкие половые губы. – Я мог бы часами вылизывать тебя, упиваясь изысканным вкусом твоих соков, которые так обильно текут для меня.

– Драко, – простонала Гермиона, подаваясь бедрами навстречу ритмичным толчкам его пальцев и чувствуя, как его дышащие развратом безумные слова, будто сошедший с рельсов Хогвартс-Экспресс, несут ее навстречу кульминации. Малфой никогда так много не говорил во время секса, предпочитая не болтать, а действовать, но оказалось, что его хриплый, наполненный похотью голос, бесконечно шепчущий непристойности, может вполне стать еще одним, едва ли не главным инструментом сладостной любовной пытки. 

– Сегодня я хочу кончить тебе на лицо, – продолжал Драко, вытаскивая из нее обильно покрытые влагой пальцы и проводя ими во всей промежности от клитора до сжавшегося ануса. – Залить тебя своим семенем и любоваться, как ты слизываешь его со своих припухших от поцелуев и минета губ. А потом я поцелую тебя, и вкус твоих соков на моем языке смешается со вкусом моей спермы…

Тело Гермионы резко выгнулось, будто собиралось взлететь к потолку библиотеки, и Малфой, поняв, что она совсем близка, накрыл большим пальцем ее клитор и, довольно сильно надавив, чувствительно потер, удовлетворенно ощущая под пальцами идущую изнутри пульсацию плоти. Оргазм на секунду заставил сознание Гермионы отключиться, но, слегка придя в себя и открыв глаза, она тут же потянулась к Драко, желая привлечь его ближе. Он помедлил, снимая халат и отбрасывая его на пол, а затем, повинуясь рукам Грейнджер, забрался на кресло, встав на сиденье по обе стороны от ее бедер. Она хищно улыбнулась и облизнулась, словно кошка, рассматривая качнувшийся прямо перед ней напряженный член, и, даже не дав себе времени отдышаться после оргазма, тут же взяла его в рот как можно глубже. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя в ротик? – низким голосом проговорил Драко, собирая в кулак ее волосы и слегка потянув, чтобы заставить Гермиону взглянуть на него. – Моя бывшая гриффиндорская отличница хочет, чтобы я трахнул ее в горло и пожестче? Не так ли, Грейнджер? Отвечай!

– Будешь перегибать палку, я тебе член откушу, – нежно промурлыкала Гермиона, наконец придя в себя после оргазма. 

Малфой усмехнулся, но тут же подавился смехом, когда она подалась вперед и обхватила головку губами. Язык закружился вокруг нее, изредка касаясь отверстия уретры, из которого непрерывно сочилось прозрачное предсемя. Член пульсировал во рту, и Драко тяжело задышал, забыв о своих грязных разговорчиках – к большому сожалению Гермионы. Немного подразнив его, она сместилась на яички и тут же вобрала одно в рот, а ее проворные пальцы, поползли ниже и ласково надавили на местечко между мошонкой и анусом, заставив Малфоя хрипло застонать. 

– Хватит, – взмолился он, вмиг растеряв всю свою самоуверенность, которая сочилась из всех его пор в самом начале. – Я еще хочу тебя трахнуть. 

– А я думала, ты хочешь кончить мне на лицо, – взмахнув ресницами, невинно сказала Гермиона, подняв на него развратный взгляд, и Малфой мгновенно спрыгнул с кресла и с силой рванул ее вверх, поставив на колени. Несколько шлепков тут же опустились на ее ягодицы, распаляя их обоих еще больше. Уткнувшись лицом в сложенные на подлокотнике руки, Гермиона подалась задницей вперед, без слов приглашая его войти, и Драко поспешил воспользоваться приглашением.

– Сначала я заставлю тебя кричать, – прорычал он, резко вгоняя член внутрь и на секунду замерев от нахлынувших на него ощущений горячей тесноты и влаги. – А потом ты кончишь для меня еще раз, как хорошая девочка. Как послушная… прилежная… гриффиндорская… отличница, – с каждым словом он все жестче толкался в нее, задевая самую чувствительную точку на передней стенке влагалища, и Гермиона закричала, понимая, что через несколько секунд все произойдет именно так, как сказал этот самодовольный наглец Малфой, но была не в силах ничего с собой поделать, захваченная в ловушку их взаимной страсти. 

Драко тяжело дышал, а перед глазами маячила туманная пелена. Ритм толчков становился все более резким и рваным, предсказывая близкую кульминацию. Гермиона вскрикнула, когда ей на ягодицы снова с силой опустилась его рука, и кожа загорелась, еще больше разжигая костер желания. 

– Кончай, Грейнджер, – прохрипел Малфой, продолжая неистово вбиваться в нее и осыпать ее задницу звонкими шлепками. – Давай же, моя сладкая…

Вспыхнувший было в Гермионе дух противоречия тут же отступил перед неистовой волной наслаждения, подобно лавине накатывающейся все ближе и ближе. Протянув руку, она коснулась клитора и застонала, когда в теле вспыхнул третий очаг удовольствия, вдобавок к непрекращающейся стимуляции точки G и горячим шлепкам по заднице. Стенки влагалища плотнее сжали член Малфоя, вырвав из его груди животный рык, и по мышцам наконец прокатилась долгожданная волна сокращений. В глазах потемнело, и Гермиона ткнулась лицом в ладони, пережидая неистовую бурю оргазма, сотрясающую тело. 

Движения Драко постепенно замедлились и, как только он понял, что Грейнджер достаточно пришла в себя, снова помог ей подняться и сесть в кресле. Сжав рукой член, он несколькими точными уверенными движениями довел себя до кульминации и залил раскрасневшееся лицо и волосы Гермионы струями терпкого семени. Помня его слова, она тут же слизала с губ горьковатую жидкость и подалась вперед, чтобы раствориться в коротком поцелуе тяжело дышащего Драко. Подняв ее на руки, он сам скользнул в кресло и, наколдовав для Гермионы беспалочковое очищающее заклинание, устроил ее у себя на коленях, заключив в жаркие объятия и не желая больше ни о чем думать. Он готов был просидеть так целую вечность, и Грейнджер, свернувшаяся клубочком в его руках, казалось, была с ним абсолютно солидарна.

Они просидели так несколько минут, купаясь в сладкой послеоргазменной неге, как вдруг в тишине библиотеки, перемежаемой лишь их частым дыханием, раздались сухие хлопки аплодисментов.

– Браво! – воскликнул вернувшийся на свой портрет сэр Ульрик, горящими глазами наблюдающий за парочкой в кресле. – Пожалуй, я больше не буду просить этого заносчивого мальчишку Люциуса перенести меня в коридор. Мне и здесь хорошо, главное вы, мисс, заглядывайте сюда почаще. 

– Отвалите, сэр Ульрик, – лениво проговорил Драко, невербально призывая с пола халат и укутывая в него вконец смутившуюся Грейнджер. – А лучше уйдите. Иначе перестану читать вам вслух дамские романы. 

– Понял-понял. Удаляюсь! – с достоинством ответил предок Малфоев и, изящно поклонившись краснеющей Гермионе, снова исчез с портрета. 

– Все вы, Малфои, одинаковые, – проворчала она, не в силах закатить настоящий скандал, и уткнулась носом в грудь Драко, сонно закрыв глаза. 

Нужно было встать, отнести медальон в Отдел Тайн и отправиться по другим адресам, но шевелиться совсем не хотелось. Насытившееся удовольствием тело устало ныло после жаркого секса, и единственным желанием Гермионы было сейчас уснуть в объятиях Драко и проснуться поздно вечером для второго раунда. Страшно было признаться самой себе, но иногда ее посещало желание провести с Малфоем целый день, а еще по вечерам безумно не хотелось собираться и уходить домой из его квартиры. Но как намекнуть ему, что пора уже переходить на новый этап отношений, если еще в самом начале они оба выразили явное желание оставаться анонимными любовниками? Меньше всего ей хотелось торопить события или показаться навязчивой, но и так продолжаться уже не может. Кажется, она в тупике. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Гермиона осторожно выбралась из объятий Драко и, отыскав свою палочку, нахмурилась, пытаясь сосредоточиться и трансфигурировать халат во что-то приличное, в чем можно было бы добраться до дома и переодеться, перед тем как вернуться на работу. 

– Уже уходишь? – задумчиво спросил Драко, с тоской наблюдая, как его любимый халат на глазах превращается в простое черное платье, но от комментариев по этому поводу воздержался, понимая, что это небольшая жертва по сравнению с только что произошедшим умопомрачительным сексом. 

– Мне пора работать, – ответила она, оглядывая себя со всех сторон, чтобы убедиться, что заклинание сработало как надо. – Проводишь меня?

– Конечно, – Драко встал и, выпрямившись во весь рост, сыто потянулся. Лениво пройдясь по библиотеке, он подошел к окну и задумчиво уставился вниз, во двор, будто увидел что-то интересное. Гермиона закатила глаза.

– Может, все-таки накинешь что-нибудь, если уж твой план заманить меня сюда и трахнуть удался?

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – невинно пожал плечами Малфой, отходя от окна и беря свою палочку. – А насчет одежды… пожалуй, я накину на себя только согревающее заклинание, чтобы не околеть, пока буду провожать тебя. Не благодари, Грейнджер.

– Это еще за что?

– Как за что? За бесценную возможность полюбоваться моим божественным телом подольше. И не ври мне, я вижу твой похотливый взгляд!

Гермиона обиженно фыркнула, но ничего не возразила, потому что и впрямь пялилась на его опавший член. Рассказывать, какими забавными она считает мужские письки в нерабочем состоянии, она не стала, мудро решив пощадить непомерно раздутое эго Малфоя. 

– Точно не можешь остаться? – поинтересовался Драко, наблюдая, как она магией запаковывает «опасный артефакт» в специальный пакет. 

– Некоторые люди живут на одну зарплату, – пробурчала она, направляясь к выходу. В молчании они спустились вниз и дошли до входной двери, у которой Гермиона нерешительно замялась. 

– Ну, – Малфой щелкнул замком и слегка приоткрыл дверь, – был рад встрече. Заглядывай еще, а то тебя в мэнор только под угрозой проклятья затащить можно.

Гермиона грустно улыбнулась, понимая, что он выпроваживает ее, а остаться предложил только из вежливости. Впрочем, она и сама не стремилась задерживаться: вернуться на работу действительно было нужно. Коротко кивнув, она уже собралась было проскользнуть мимо него к выходу, как вдруг Драко схватил ее за руку и, резко дернув на себя, притянул поближе и впился в губы горячим собственническим поцелуем. Язык по-хозяйски ворвался ей в рот, а мужские руки легли на ягодицы. Обняв его за шею, Гермиона вжалась в него всем телом, чувствуя, как снова напряглись всегда готовые к любым приключениям соски. Малфой негромко зарычал, когда ее ноготки чувствительно впились ему в кожу и уже готов был толкнуть ее к стене и сорвать дурацкую трансфигурированную тряпку с такого желанного тела, как вдруг входная дверь с шумом распахнулась и прозвучал знакомый голос: 

– Гермиона?

Резко отпрянув от Драко, она попыталась сделать вид, что ничего такого не происходит, но попытка явно была обречена на провал, когда рядом находился обнаженный Малфой, даже не пытавшийся скрыть самодовольную ухмылку. И внушительный стояк.

– Поттер? – лениво протянул Драко, скрестив руки на груди, будто всегда принимал гостей в таком виде и ничего странного не происходило. – Что ты забыл у меня дома?

– Что, черт возьми… Малфой! Мерлин! Прикройся! – воскликнул Гарри, спешно отворачиваясь и жалея, что не взял утром дело о краже из секс-шопа в Косом переулке пятидесяти волшебных поющих вибраторов. Всем отделом авроры пытались спихнуть это деликатное расследование друг на друга, и Гарри, когда очередь дошла до него, впервые козырнул своим статусом героя войны, чего не делал никогда. И лучше бы и не начинал, подумал он, старательно мотая головой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть оттуда настырно всплывающий образ причиндалов своего бывшего школьного врага и радуясь, что они еще тогда не догадались помериться размером… кхм… эго. Похоже, преимущество было бы не на стороне не привыкшего проигрывать Гарри.

– Вечно ты не вовремя, Поттер, – с наигранной досадой покачал головой Малфой.

– Ч-что? – выпалил Гарри, изумленно вытаращив на него глаза. – Но ты ведь мне…

– Да-да, я ведь тебе уже давно об этом твержу, – закатил глаза Драко и как бы невзначай шагнул вперед, угрожающе выпятив самую выступающую часть своего тела. Гарри мгновенно забыл, что хотел сказать, и, побледнев, снова закрыл глаза. На этот раз рукой, для верности.

– Вот держи! Прикройся! – Гермиона сунула Малфою первое, что попалось ей под руку в ее бездонной сумочке, и Драко, вопросительно подняв бровь, принял от нее книгу рецептов «Занимательная кулинария: готовим яйца» и все-таки соизволил прикрыть ею срам. 

– Гарри, все в порядке, можешь открыть глаза, – смущенно произнесла Гермиона, судорожно размышляя, что сказать другу в свое оправдание. – Это не то, о чем ты подумал! Мы просто… Тут медальон… – оставив попытки собрать разбегающиеся слова в кучку, она выставила перед собой, будто щит, мешочек с неизученным артефактом. 

Гарри, робко выглянувший из-под прикрывающей глаза ладони, убедился, что опасность миновала и, слегка придя в себя, цепким аврорским взглядом оглядел Гермиону и Драко. На артефакт он даже не взглянул.

– Вы целовались! – уверенно заявил он утвердительным тоном.

– Нет! – выпалила Гермиона.

– Да! – одновременно с ней самодовольно кивнул Малфой. Грейнджер метнула в него разгневанный взгляд и уже хотела что-то ответить, но Драко ее перебил: – Да ладно тебе. Поттер, конечно, идиот, но не слепой же. То есть, слепой, но очки ведь чистые. Он все видел.

– Я все видел! – подтвердил Гарри, и Гермиона тихонько выругалась, злясь про себя, что они вдруг так неожиданно спелись.

– Гарри, я…

– Это не мое дело, – он вдруг примирительно поднял ладони вверх. – Мне просто показалось, что ты искала этот самый опасный артефакт у Малфоя во рту. А учитывая, сколько яда он может выделять, я начал немного беспокоиться. Но теперь вижу, что все в порядке.

– Правда? – удивленно спросила Гермиона.

– Конечно, – ответил Гарри, тупо улыбаясь. – Я вижу, что у тебя иммунитет к его яду, раз он так просто засох у тебя в волосах.

– Что?! Где?! Драко!!! – Гермиона судорожно перебирала пряди волос, желая провалиться на месте. Неужели он не всё убрал очищающим заклинанием? Чертов Малфой! «Я хочу кончить тебе на лицо». Себе на лицо пусть кончит в следующий раз, Казанова хренов! 

– Прости, милая, – Драко, подойдя к ней, приобнял ее за плечи и, заставив поднять голову, убрал очищающим заклинанием несколько засохших капелек. – Тут совсем немного. У твоего Поттера глаз-алмаз. Я хотел тебе сказать, но ты так торопилась…

– Я торопилась?! – воскликнула Гермиона, и ее голос сорвался на визг. – Торопилась?! Это ты был счастлив от меня избавиться! Выставить меня за дверь со спермой в волосах! О чем ты вообще думал?! – выхватив у него из руки книгу, которой он все еще прикрывался, она как следует замахнулась.

– Поттер! Сделай что-нибудь! Ты же аврор! Помогите, убивают! – завопил Драко, прячась за спиной Гарри, который поспешил дать деру от голого мужика, пристроившегося сзади, и рванул вперед, попав под удар возжелавшей крушить Гермионы. 

– Ай! – воскликнул Поттер, когда ему здорово прилетело по голове «Занимательной кулинарией». 

– Ой, прости, Гарри! – всплеснула руками Гермиона и злобно зыркнула на Малфоя. – Вот видишь! Все из-за тебя!

– Вижу! – радостно отозвался тот, наслаждаясь зрелищем. 

– Гарри, тебе очень больно? Дай посмотрю, не будет ли шишки, – озабоченно принялась хлопотать над другом Гермиона. Поттер яростно уворачивался, понимая, что та явно не принимала душ после секса с Малфоем, и не желая знать, где еще на ее теле могут внезапно обнаружиться выделения его организма. 

– Да все в порядке, Гермиона! – не выдержал он. 

– Точно?

– Точно!

– А ее теперь накажут за нападение на аврора при исполнении? – ухмыльнулся Малфой и еле успел пригнуться, когда «Занимательная кулинария» полетела теперь уже ему в голову. 

– Еще слово про наказания, и я за себя не отвечаю! – разъярилась Грейнджер. – И с тобой я больше не разговариваю! Пока не искупишь свою вину!

– Конечно, милая! Я готов хоть прямо сейчас! – Драко глянул вниз на приунывшего Малфоя-младшего и озадаченно добавил: – Ну ладно, может, не прямо сейчас, но ты же знаешь, за мной дело не встанет. Как только кое-кто встанет, так и дело сразу не встанет!

– Всё, с меня хватит! – передернул плечами Поттер и решительно направился к двери. – Мне и так после этого теперь будут кошмары сниться. Даже после дела о гоблине-потрошителе не снились, но после вас двоих точно.

– Гарри! – отчаянно воскликнула Гермиона, и тот обернулся. Увидев беспокойство на ее лице, он немного смягчился.

– Все хорошо, Гермиона. Ты ведь моя подруга, и я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. И судя по тому, что я сегодня увидел, этот… Малфой вполне с этим справляется. 

– Правда?

– Конечно!

– Давайте вы поговорите в другом месте? – не выдержал Драко, подпиравший стенку с таким лицом, будто его сейчас стошнит на дорогой восточный ковер Нарциссы. – Мне противно наблюдать за вашими розовыми соплями. И раз это больше не тайна, то, Грейнджер, завтра как обычно?

Гермиона захлопала глазами, ошарашенная такой вопиющей наглостью. 

– Жду тебя в семь. Буду извиняться, готовься. Не забудь те кружевные чулки, – ухмыльнулся Малфой и, пользуясь своей наготой как отталкивающими чарами, выставил обоих за дверь, захлопнув ее прямо у них перед носом. – Пока, милая! Бывай, Поттер! – крикнул он и, удовлетворенно потирая ладони, направился в сторону отцовского кабинета. Позвав домовика и приказав, чтобы тот принес ему свежую одежду, Драко порадовался, что подозрительная Грейнджер и впрямь внезапно поверила его байке, будто эльфы могли покинуть поместье на выходной. Когда дело касается домовиков, его девочка становится такой очаровательно наивной со своими утопическими идеями всеобщего равенства, что хочется умиляться и целовать ее в носик. А потом извращенно трахать. 

Устроившись за столом Люциуса, Драко щедро плеснул себе дорогого коньяка, чтобы отпраздновать удачно реализованный план по заманиванию в мэнор как Грейнджер, так и Поттера, которому он отправил филина незадолго до ее прихода с просьбой срочно явиться. И тот хоть раз в жизни послушался и даже подоспел вовремя! Нужно будет купить ему за это бутылку хорошего Огневиски. 

Малфой отхлебнул из своего стакана и расслабленно откинулся в кресле, прокручивая в голове все произошедшее. Он уже несколько недель думал, как легализовать их отношения с Гермионой в глазах ее ненаглядных друзей. Он уже был готов официально заявить свои права на Грейнджер, но не мог же он просто так сказать об этом вслух! Он же Малфой! С ним все должно быть сложно! К тому же Гермиона ясно дала понять с самого начала, что ее вполне устраивают тайные свидания, а значит, она явно не готова к серьезным отношениям. И когда Драко понял, что не хочет отпускать Грейнджер ни на минуту и желает заботиться о ней настолько, что готов терпеть поблизости от своей драгоценной персоны ее друзей, еще более несносных, чем она, он просто испугался. Такое с ним было впервые, и он просто не знал, как правильно поступить. Да и Поттер мог собственноручно придушить его василиска, узнай он, в чью тайную комнату тот заползает. Поэтому Драко, выучив расписание дежурств Гермионы, состряпал нехитрый план, главную роль в котором должен был сыграть старинный медальон его семьи, специально изготовленный одним из его предков для жены, у которой вечно болела голова. Немного жаль было расставаться со старинной реликвией, но дело того стоило: Грейнджер не смогла остаться в стороне, увидев срочный вызов из мэнора, да и Поттер не подкачал. И похоже, Гермиона вполне спокойно восприняла неожиданное разоблачение их отношений. Может, она тоже не против перевести их в более серьезное русло?

Им точно будет о чем завтра поговорить. А пока остается лишь решить, как он будет «извиняться» перед Грейнджер. Драко ухмыльнулся, когда картинки, одна развратнее другой, замелькали у него в голове, и налил себе еще коньяка.


	5. Chapter 5

Драко снова снилась Астрономическая башня. Этот сон повторялся примерно каждые несколько месяцев, но всякий раз после него Малфой чувствовал себя так, словно стадо взрывопотамов станцевало на его теле зажигательную чечетку. Он проснулся в тот момент, когда во сне зеленый луч Авады полетел в него и он рухнул с огромной высоты вниз, как некогда Дамблдор. Дернувшись, он резко открыл глаза, пытаясь сообразить, где находится, и, повернув голову, уткнулся носом в каштановые локоны, кажущиеся золотистыми из-за лучей утреннего солнца, падающих на них сквозь эти странные магловские шторы. «Жалюзи. Точно, кажется, это называется жалюзи. Интересная штука».

Драко еще раз вдохнул аромат шампуня, исходящий от волос Гермионы, и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее щеки, но в последний момент передумал, решив пока не будить ее. Она так прекрасна, когда спит. В последнее время Гермиона очень уставала на работе, хоть и старалась этого не показывать, но Малфой все равно замечал ее потухший взгляд и вялую сонливость по вечерам. Он успел слишком хорошо ее узнать, но его больше не пугало, что впервые за долгое время он сблизился с совершенно чужим человеком – тем, кто не являлся членом его семьи, да и вообще не входил в его привычный круг общения. Впрочем, после войны со всем привычным и так пришлось попрощаться, поэтому даже его консервативная мать и всегда славившийся своей убежденностью в превосходстве чистокровных отец уже почти смирились с тем, что в его постели, да и просто в его жизни появилась маглорожденная девушка. 

В любом случае, он был готов отстаивать ее перед ними. Да что греха таить, он бы сразился с целым миром за нее – Гермиону Грейнджер. Когда все стало так запутанно и одновременно так просто? Малфой вздохнул, осторожно коснувшись слегка вьющейся прядки, такой мягкой и приятной на ощупь. Почему именно эта девушка стала для него настолько близкой и дорогой? Почему он терпит кучу неудобств, завуалированное беспокойство родителей и постоянные ночевки вне дома? Почему, когда Грейнджер рядом, ее хочется придушить, но когда она далеко, ему обязательно нужно трансгрессировать к ней? И к его огромному ужасу, почти на все вопросы у него был ответ: он влюбился в Гермиону как мальчишка. И вот это уже пугало его до чертиков. Никогда раньше ни к одной из своих бывших он не испытывал таких чувств. Ни одну из них он не хотел оберегать и защищать. Ни одну из них он не хотел смешить, когда им было грустно, или приносить суп в постель, когда они болели (о том, что суп, на самом деле, готовили домовики, Гермионе знать было не обязательно). Ему было страшно так привязываться к кому-либо, но уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Признание самому себе в своих чувствах далось нелегко, но еще сложнее оказалось сказать об этом Грейнджер.

Однако сейчас, глядя на нее, такую милую и беззащитную во сне, он испытывал настолько всеобъемлющее и всепоглощающее чувство к ней, что хотелось разбудить ее и тут же во всем признаться. Вечно она дрыхнет, когда не надо. Драко навис над ней и уже потянулся было к ее лицу, чтобы нежно поцеловать, как вдруг Гермиона резко открыла глаза, как будто и не спала вовсе, вперила в него мутный сонный взгляд и, не разобравшись, завопила. А потом что есть силы зарядила ему оплеуху, а когда он, истошно взвыв, упал на кровать, добила точным ударом в пах. 

– Драко! – воскликнула она, окончательно проснувшись, когда он, схватившись за причинное место и сложившись пополам от боли, издал душераздирающий вопль, как будто его снова попытались кастрировать, на этот раз без наркоза. – Драко, прости! Я после сна не поняла, что это ты, и немного испугалась! Мне показалось, кто-то пробрался в дом! Драко? Тебе очень больно?

– Да нет, – сдавленным голосом прохрипел Малфой, по его лицу катились слезы. – Все просто прекрасно. Ай! Дьявол! 

– Я сейчас что-нибудь принесу! – подхватилась Гермиона и, бросившись в ванную, загремела какими-то склянками. 

– Просто добей меня, – прошипел Драко, пытаясь проморгаться и разогнать темноту в глазах. Его чувства к Грейнджер испуганно попрятались по углам у него в душе, уступив место малодушному желанию сдохнуть и еще немного – сожалению, что когда-то Брунгильда Проппер, незадачливая медсестра клиники Святого Мунго, все-таки не отвезла его на операцию по удалению яичек. В этом случае сейчас все было бы гораздо проще. 

– Вот! Нашла! – радостно возвестила вернувшая Грейнджер, размахивая каким-то странным пузырьком, непохожим ни на одно из виденных Драко зелий. – Снимай трусы! 

В другое время Малфой невероятно обрадовался бы этому предложению, да еще произнесенному с таким неподдельным энтузиазмом, но сейчас он лишь скорчился на кровати сильнее, руками заслонив самое дорогое и ни в коем случае не желая подпускать Грейнджер к своим фамильным сокровищам. 

– Да ладно тебе, Драко! Это отличное средство, хоть и магловское! Мне в детстве так ушибы лечили! – настырная Гермиона упорно пыталась скинуть его руки и добраться до испуганно съежившихся обитателей трусов, вероятно, решивших, что в их уютный домик ломится какая-то кикимора, чтобы их сожрать. Рот Гермионы действительно в последнее время часто оказывался рядом, так что эти опасения можно было понять.

– Что это за зелье? – наконец нашел в себе силы прохрипеть Драко, когда упорная Грейнджер, которая всегда добивалась своего, умудрилась-таки стянуть с него боксеры. 

– Это не зелье! Лежи и не шевелись, больно не будет! Я сделаю тебе йодную сеточку! 

– Что?! – вскинулся Малфой, снова попытавшись было увернуться, но Гермиона одним четким уверенным движением толкнула его в грудь, так что он упал обратно на кровать и больше не шевелился от греха подальше. 

– Йодная сетка прекрасное средство от ушибов, дезинфицирует, снимает воспаления, убирает синяки… – колдуя с ваткой над его промежностью, с таким энтузиазмом перечисляла Гермиона, что Драко уже на полном серьезе ждал продолжения типа «приносит кофе в постель, оплачивает счета и отбирает у вас палочку, когда вы хотите послать патронуса бывшей». 

– Вот! Завтра будешь как новенький! – торжествующе объявила Гермиона, выпрямляясь, завинчивая пузырек и развеивая заклинанием испачканную ватку. 

– Что значит завтра? – капризно проговорил Малфой, который за время ее манипуляций немного пришел в себя и резко раздумал помирать во цвете лет. – Мне сегодня надо! И желательно скоро! Грейнджер, у тебя более действенных зелий нет… Что это?

Услышав тон его голоса, Гермиона попятилась в сторону ванной с испуганным лицом, на котором, впрочем, едва заметно подрагивали уголки губ, выдавая ее с головой. 

– Это… – пролепетала она, и ее взгляд забегал. – Ну-у-у… это… Это гусеничка!

– Грейнджер! – взъярился Малфой, мгновенно забыв про свою боль и вскакивая на ноги. – Ты нарисовала мне на члене гусеничку?! 

– Полосатую, – глупо усмехнулась Гермиона, не забывая, впрочем, отступать к двери ванной. – С глазками. Ротик у нее и так уже был… Ну а что, просто рисовать сеточку скучно…

– Я тебе сейчас покажу веселье! – взревел Драко и бросился к ней, от злости не обращая внимания на остаточную боль, но Грейнджер, испуганно завизжав, скрылась в ванной, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь. – Открой! Открой, иначе я ее выломаю! 

– Выломай, и я тебя заставлю вручную выпиливать новую дверь! – в голосе Гермионы звучала угроза, и Малфой, подергав для проформы еще несколько раз ручку, глубоко вздохнул и отступил. Пока что. Он найдет способ отомстить – рано или поздно, так или иначе. Слизеринец он или кто. 

Приведя себя в порядок, Гермиона осторожно приоткрыла дверь ванной, на всякий случай держа палочку наготове, но, как ни странно, никаких «приятных» сюрпризов на выходе ее не поджидало. Проверив еще раз спальню на предмет скрытых проклятий, она юркнула к шкафу и начала одеваться, поминутно оглядываясь, чтобы быть во всеоружии, если вдруг в нее полетит что-нибудь неприятное. С Малфоя станется, у них в библиотеке Малфой-мэнора можно найти проклятия на все случаи жизни. Наверняка и для задорных подружек, рисующих на главной гордости мужчины семейства Малфоев веселую улыбающуюся гусеничку, там что-то припасено.

Однако, как ни странно, Гермиона спокойно оделась и даже умудрилась нормально причесаться, и никакое заклятие вечной потливости или безудержного желания анального секса в нее так и не прилетело. Она даже слегка расстроилась: неужели Драко размяк и растерял свою хватку? Вот что с человеком делает регулярная половая жизнь.

Спустившись в кухню, Гермиона замерла на пороге, чувствуя, как ее нижняя челюсть медленно устремляется к полу. У плиты, громко подпевая играющей из приемника песне «California dreamin’» и игриво виляя голой задницей, стоял Малфой, неотрывно следя за начинающим закипать в турке ароматным кофе. На белоснежной ягодице слева виднелось красное пятно: видимо, он успел обо что-то удариться, и Гермиона судорожно сглотнула от того, насколько эротично это выглядело – будто Драко кто-то отшлепал. Ей немедленно захотелось добавить цвета этой бледной коже, а потом прижаться щекой и ощутить исходящий от нее после порки жар. 

Все еще напевая, Драко снял турку с огня и повернулся, явив взгляду вместо своей соблазнительной задницы разрисованный йодом вялый член, и Гермиона поморщилась и закатила глаза, вмиг растеряв начавшее было подниматься внутри возбуждение. 

– Что, не нравится собственное творчество? – заметив ее взгляд, ухмыльнулся Малфой, разливая кофе по кружкам. 

– Нет, просто терпеть не могу вялые писюны, – огрызнулась Гермиона, подходя к шкафу и доставая оттуда вчерашний багет. – Хоть бы прикрылся. 

– Нет уж, – ухмыльнулся Драко, пристально следя за ее действиями с хлебом. – Я, может, гусеничке мир показать хочу. Ей жить осталось до вечернего душа, у нее совсем нет времени, а вокруг столько всего чудесного и удивительного, что я просто не имею права ее этого лишать, засовывая ее в душные темные трусы. 

– Тосты будешь? – спросила Гермиона героически удержавшись от того, чтобы снова не закатить глаза, и закинула нарезанный багет в тостер. 

– Буду. А если тебе не нравится вялость моей гусенички, то все в твоих руках, – не унимался Малфой. – Давай Грейнджер, используй свои чудесные орально-трансфигурационные навыки, преврати ее в мощного василиска, который вторгнется… Так, погоди, дай-ка сюда!

– Ай, Драко! Ты что делаешь? – обиженно воскликнула Гермиона, когда он вдруг резко выхватил у нее из рук сыр и нож. – Я сама могу нарезать!

– Мы же договорились, что за завтрак отвечаю я, – спокойно возразил Малфой, аккуратно и тонко нарезая сыр, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался, а не злостно эксплуатировал домовиков. – Я не хочу снова в Мунго с еще одним отравлением. Это будет уже третье за эти полгода!

– А я думала, ты будешь рад снова увидеться с Бруней, – съязвила Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди.

– Нет, по-моему, это ты будешь рада снова увидеться с мистером Сэйксом, – Драко скривился, будто это имя отдалось неприятным послевкусием на языке. – Уж он-то точно будет счастлив снова пригласить тебя в свой кабинет для «допроса» по подозрению в попытке моего убийства. Нет уж, больше я ему повода с тобой уединиться не дам. Да-да, я знаю, что вы только беседуете! – перебил он Гермиону, увидев, что та собралась что-то возразить. – Но как вспомню то, как он на тебя всегда смотрит, так сразу руки чешутся угостить его твоей стряпней, чтоб он на ближайшие сутки поселился в туалете. Туда-то он точно не сможет пригласить тебя на «допрос». 

– Я не так уж и плохо готовлю, – обиделась Гермиона, левитируя выпрыгнувшие тосты на тарелку. – Между прочим, кулинария – это то же зельеварение! А по нему мне сам Снейп ставил высший балл!

– Грейнджер, – Малфой, аккуратно выкладывающий сыр на тосты, будто рисуя кулинарный шедевр, поднял на нее скептический взгляд. – Ты всегда получала «Превосходно» на зельеварении только потому, что на практике в девяносто пяти процентах случаев мы варили яды.

– Малфой! И как же я выживала-то раньше без тебя, сама себе готовя завтрак по утрам?!

– Понятия не имею, – хмыкнул Драко, нарезая помидоры. – Магия, не иначе. Ну или тебе просто передалось хваленое везение Поттера. Надо будет попросить его и на меня как-нибудь чихнуть, может, тоже заражусь, а то мне с тобой еще жить и жить, а я выжить при этом хочу!

– У тебя просто слабый желудок!

– У меня просто железные нервы, – возразил Драко. – Подай сливки из холодильника.

– Вечно ты командуешь у меня на кухне, – Гермиона обиженно поджала губы и плюхнула на стол пакет со сливками, а рядом с ним два синих контейнера. – Что? Я голодная! И не хочу я твои помидоры! 

– Ну да, ты хочешь мои булочки, – ухмыльнулся Малфой, с удовольствием наблюдая, как она краснеет. – Я видел в отражении на турке, как ты смотрела на мой зад.

Гермиона, взяв себя в руки, нацепила на лицо самое невозмутимое выражение, села за стол и, расстелив на коленях салфетку, как настоящая леди, открыла контейнеры. Достав из первого сосиску, она макнула ее в заварной крем, оказавшийся во втором контейнере, и, закатив глаза от удовольствия, жадно облизала.

Драко сглотнул и тут же отпил кофе, чтобы прийти в себя. 

– Сосиски и заварной крем? Грейнджер, у тебя гиппогрифы не все в стойле, или ты беременна? Пора писать отцу, что он станет дедушкой? Он не переживет такой резкий переход в статус старпера. Пожалуй, сначала я пошлю сову Снейпу, чтоб заготовил для него побольше успокоительного зелья, Огневиски и крем от морщин. 

Голос Драко звучал весело и беззаботно, но во взгляде, которым он окидывал беззаботно уплетающую сосиски Гермиону, сквозило напряжение и беспокойство.

– Не переживай, Малфой, – решила сжалиться над ним она, отпивая сваренным им великолепный кофе. – Уж что-что, а предохраняться я умею. Но если вдруг произойдет осечка, я сообщу об этом привычным тебе способом – сумочкой по голове.

– Договорились, – с улыбкой облегчения ответил он. 

К концу завтрака Малфой успел пожалеть, что из-за желания немного подразнить Гермиону не нацепил хотя бы фартук, чтобы прикрыться. Наблюдая, как она с удовольствием слизывает с сосисок крем, он завелся, и теперь его верный друг и боевой товарищ в полной готовности слегка постукивал его по животу, словно хотел спросить, когда будет пора бросаться в атаку. Но, к сожалению, ни одного повода свести милую беседу к сексу Драко, у которого вся кровь отлила от мозга, так и не нашел. В конце концов, не может же он просто подойти и без предупреждения нагнуть Грейнджер над столом? Хотя, почему не может? Он только что готовил завтрак в чем мать родила! И точно так же однажды вышел встречать Поттера, желая наверняка его убедить, что они с Гермионой встречаются. Так что вполне можно выкинуть еще что-нибудь неожиданное: в конце концов, Грейнджер спишет это на причуды аристократов и трудное детство. Очень удобно. 

За всеми размышлениями пыл Драко слегка поутих, и Гермиона успела отлевитировать грязную посуду в раковину и уже направилась наверх. Момент, чтобы трахнуть ее на обеденном столе, был безнадежно упущен, но Малфой был бы не Малфой, если бы всегда не добивался своего.

Войдя в спальню, Гермиона открыла шкаф, принявшись перебирать одежду, чтобы устроить грандиозную стирку. Нахмурившись, она покосилась на верхнюю полку, выделенную специально для Драко, который каждый раз, когда оставался у нее ночевать, слишком громко жаловался, что ему лень тащиться домой переодеваться. С полки из стопки сложенных футболок одиноко торчал белоснежный носок с вышитым на нем фамильным гербом Малфоев. Усмехнувшись про себя, Гермиона запихнула его поглубже, вдруг вспомнив, как впервые увидела трусы Драко – зеленые, с вышитой на них буквой М. Это было в День святого Валентина в его квартире, куда ее занесло, похоже, по воле того самого святого, никак иначе. Как еще объяснить то резкое всепоглощающее влечение, которое она испытала к нему в тот день? Причем не только физическое: Малфой привлек ее своим колким остроумием, а это она ценила в мужчинах больше всего. Да, как ни странно, не ум, а именно чувство юмора было для нее главным в партнере. Ведь какой толк будет от интеллекта, если мужик окажется скучным занудой? Гермиона покачала головой, понимая, что никогда не признается в этом Драко, но ей с ним невероятно повезло: в нем в равной степени сочетались такие качества, которые делали его буквально идеалом для нее. Он умный, милый, заботливый, понимающий, страстный, внимательный и чуткий, великолепный любовник… и та еще заноза в заднице. Кто бы мог подумать несколько лет назад, что она будет без ума от слизеринского хорька, который когда-то бесил ее настолько, что она даже врезала ему по носу, хотя всегда была против рукоприкладства. Зачем, если есть чудесные проклятия на любой вкус и Летучемышиный сглаз, которому она научилась у Джинни? Рядом с Малфоем сердце Гермионы всегда замирало, а потом начинало биться чуточку быстрее, отчего в груди разливалось сладостное тепло, название которому она прекрасно знала, хоть и не представляла себе, как сказать о своих чувствах Драко. Вздохнув, она решила, что подумает об этом позже и, подхватив охапку одежды, захлопнула дверь шкафа. 

Протяжный звонок в дверь застал ее за накладыванием на белье заклинания стирки, и она крикнула:

– Драко, открой, пожалуйста!

– Ты ждешь гостей? – отозвался Малфой откуда-то снизу, и следом послышался звон посуды. Гермиона мысленно умилилась: какой умничка, не забыл про посудомоечное заклинание. Понадобилось всего лишь четыре месяца, чтобы вдолбить ему, что, оказывается, посуда не сама по себе становится чистой, а благодаря рабскому труду несчастных домовиков. Которых у нее дома нет. 

– Никого не жду! – отозвалась Грейнджер, борясь с чертовым заклятием: почему-то вместо того, чтобы стираться, одежда начала брызгаться водой во все стороны, как пес после купания. При том, что чары всегда давались Гермионе легко, дурацкие бытовые заклинания словно чуяли в ней маглорожденную и отказывались работать как надо, будто пытаясь заставить ее делать все по-магловски. 

– Да ты еще грязнокровкой меня назови! – в сердцах выпалила Гермиона, когда футболка Драко, которую она утащила у него, чтобы использовать вместо ночной рубашки, обдала ее водой, как из душа, презрительно скривив воротничок, словно насмехаясь над ее жалкими попытками правильно наложить заклинание. – Фините! – рявкнула Грейнджер, и одежда тяжело шмякнулась обратно в тазик, еще раз обрызгав ее напоследок. Гермиона вздохнула, прислонившись к стенке и пытаясь успокоиться. Может, стоило все-таки выйти замуж за Рона? Если бы ее фамилия была Уизли, чертовы бытовые заклятия накладывали бы сами себя и еще кофе в постель приносили бы. Но, вспомнив о том, как мило выглядел голый Драко у нее на кухне, Гермиона покачала головой: нет, она все правильно сделала.

– Грейнджер, а где все мои трусы? – раздался из спальни озабоченный голос Малфоя, и, выглянув туда, Гермиона застала его за сосредоточенным разглядыванием выделенной ему полочки в шкафу. На мгновение задержав взгляд на его заднице и снова некстати вспомнив свою фантазию с поркой, она тряхнула головой и, не желая признаваться, что все трусы в стирке, спросила:

– А кто приходил?

– А где мои трусы? – упрямо переспросил Драко, уперев руки в бока. – Гусеничке пора спать. Поиграли и хватит. Познакомились с миссис Джонс и баиньки.

– Что?! – воскликнула Гермиона, размышляющая, сойдет ли совок для мусора в качестве инструмента для порки, но тут же забыв обо всем. – Ты открыл дверь соседке в таком виде?!

– Конечно, – невозмутимо отозвался Малфой, скрупулезно перебирая аккуратно сложенные футболки. – Поттеру ведь однажды открыл. А миссис Джонс только рада была вспомнить, как оно выглядело когда-то в молодости. Благодарила, даже на чай позвала. 

– Малфой!

– Что? – он выглянул из-за дверцы шкафа и показал ей язык. – Да успокойся ты, Грейнджер. Не видела она ничего! Я накинул твой халат, который валялся внизу на кресле. Пришлось немного его трансфигурировать. Жаль, не успел сделать его розовым, но и так сошло. Миссис Джонс опять искала свою кошку. Я посоветовал посмотреть на чердаке, и она назвала меня милым мальчиком и действительно позвала на чай. 

Гермиона недоверчиво сощурилась. Миссис Джонс была старой сварливой каргой, обзывающей всех соседок моложе шестидесяти профурсетками, а соседей-мужчин – просто говнюками. Ее ненавидела вся улица, как и ее кошку, чем-то отдаленно напоминающую миссис Норрис. Гермиона даже как-то подумывала познакомить Джонс с Филчем: они явно нашли бы общий язык. С чего бы вдруг этой злобной мегере звать Драко на чай, было неясно.

– Грейнджер, твоя подозрительность меня оскорбляет! – вдруг чопорно заявил Малфой, сразу напомнив ей, что он все-таки аристократ. – Я просто был милым с этой старой грымзой. Ты же знаешь, как я это умею, – он захлопал глазками, сразу став похожим на умильного маленького щеночка. – Тебе не стоит переживать, все десять дюймов этой гусенички только твои и ничьи больше! Ты ведь об этом волновалась? – он вдруг в три шага оказался рядом и навис над Гермионой, пристально глядя в глаза. Его рука нежно коснулась ее щеки, а большой палец словно случайно погладил уголок губ. – Не нужно беспокоиться. Я только твой…

Гермиона облизнула губы, судорожно сглотнув. Близость его обнаженного тела не могла ее не волновать, особенно когда он так ласково дотрагивался и страстно шептал какие-то слова… Неважно, какие, главное, что его голос звучал так хрипло и возбуждающе…

– Десять дюймов, говоришь? – упрямый мозг, привыкший все анализировать, вдруг узрел нестыковку, и она перевела взгляд на уже ставший полутвердым член. – Я вижу от силы шесть (десять дюймов = примерно двадцать пять сантиметров, шесть дюймов = примерно пятнадцать сантиметров, прим. авторов). Куда дел остальное? Отсохло и отвалилось?

– А ты погладь, и оно к тебе потянется, как цветок к солнцу, – вкрадчиво проговорил Малфой, все еще не оставляющий надежду на утренний секс. Который скоро уже плавно перетечет в полуденный, если его фирменное обаяние срочно не заработает. Однако Гермиона только фыркнула и отстранилась, сделав шаг в сторону ванной, где ее все еще дожидалась стирка. 

– Может быть, мне его еще полить и удобрить? А по весне пересадить в горшочек, чтобы он расцвел и заколосился? А что, неплохая идея: если у меня будет комнатный пенис, зачем мне тогда все остальное к нему прилагающееся?

Драко обиженно засопел, и Гермиона, с удовольствием понаблюдав, как на глазах съеживается его эго, удалилась в ванную, чтобы закончить дела. Повоевав еще немного с заклинанием, она наконец справилась, и белье начало послушно стираться, весело плескаясь, так что забрызгало ее с ног до головы.

– Какое зрелище, – проговорил вдруг сзади голос Малфоя, и она закатила глаза, понимая, что под намокшей футболкой явственно проступил ее кружевной лифчик. – Да ты совсем мокрая, милая. Хочешь, я помогу тебе вытереться? Снимай эту ненужную тряпку. 

– Малфой, что тебе надо? – взревела Гермиона, накладывая на себя высушивающее заклинание. – У меня еще куча дел по дому, а домовика здесь нет! И слава Мерлину! – поспешила добавить она, зная, что Драко сейчас начнет предлагать вызвать эльфа из мэнора. – А ты почему до сих пор голый? Хоть бы срам прикрыл!

– Я так и не нашел трусы. А ты говоришь совсем как миссис Джонс, – ухмыльнулся он, складывая руки на груди. – Будешь меня отвергать, тоже остервенеешь и станешь ходить по соседям в надежде посмотреть на чей-нибудь член. Грейнджер, тебе это надо? 

– Мне не надо, чтобы у меня дома был бардак! Как в борделе! – зачем-то добавила она и, увидев озадаченное выражение лица Драко, только отмахнулась. – Поэтому я пойду смахну внизу пыль, а ты оденься и перестань размахивать передо мной своей колбаской! Барбекю сегодня все равно отменяется!

– Это мы еще посмотрим, – едва слышно пробормотал Драко ей вслед. 

Раздраженная Гермиона спустилась в гостиную и уже взялась было за палочку, как вдруг обратила внимание на идеальный порядок, царящий в комнате. Не веря своим глазам, она подошла к висящей на стене колдографии Гарри и Рона и провела по ней пальцем в поисках пыли. Рамка была абсолютно чистой, как будто ее только что протерли. Растерянно поморгав, Гермиона проделала то же самое с журнальным столиком, книжной полкой и подоконником. А потом опустилась на колени и внимательно вгляделась в пол. Все вокруг было идеально чистым, хоть приноси с работы опасные артефакты и испытывай прямо на полу: он был почти стерилен. 

Озадаченно нахмурившись, Грейнджер прошла на кухню и замерла в дверях: тут тоже все сияло чистотой и стояло на своих местах, чего, на самом деле, почти никогда не бывало. 

– Просто волшебство какое-то, – пробормотала она и подняла глаза наверх, туда, где сейчас находился Малфой. Еще раз оглядевшись и полюбовавшись идеально чистой комнатой, она поспешила на второй этаж.

Драко в спальне не оказалось, но на тумбочке лежало высушенное и аккуратно сложенное белье, которое, видимо, успело достираться, пока она играла в детектива, выискивая вместо улик пылинки на полу. Из приоткрытой двери ванной вдруг донесся плеск, и Гермиона заглянула туда. Ее глаза удивленно расширились, а челюсть сама собой устремилась вниз от открывшейся ей картины.

Все горизонтальные поверхности в ванной были уставлены свечками, источавшими тонкий аромат апельсина и ванили. На переносном столике, с помощью заклинания левитации зависшим над ванной, стояла запотевшая бутылка шампанского и два фужера. Рядом виднелось блюдо с аппетитной красной клубникой и миска со взбитыми сливками. А в воде посреди пышной пены лежал Драко, расслабленно вытянувшийся во весь рост, благодаря трансфигурированной ванне, которая стала, по меньшей мере, в три раза больше. 

– Присоединяйся, милая, – промурлыкал он, открыв глаза, и, взяв со столика палочку, сделал небрежный взмах, заставив бокалы наполниться шампанским. 

– Драко… – ахнула Гермиона, подходя ближе и запуская руку в приятную теплую воду. – Когда ты все успел?

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты потратила весь выходной на домашние дела, вместо того чтобы провести его со мной, поэтому поколдовал немного внизу, пока ты занималась стиркой, – с легкой улыбкой ответил он и, привстав, стащил с нее футболку и отбросил в сторону. 

– Вместо того, чтобы провести его с тобой? Эгоист, – усмехнулась Гермиона, избавляясь от джинсов и белья и забираясь в восхитительно пахнущую какими-то восточными маслами воду. 

– Но тебе же это нравится, – прошептал ей на ухо Драко, обнимая ее сзади и нежно касаясь губами шеи. – Ты так устаешь на работе, что заслужила немного времени для себя… Ну и для меня, конечно, тоже.

Гермиона хотела ответить что-то язвительное, но слова вылетели у нее из головы, когда ладони Малфоя медленно скользнули по ее плечам вниз и легли на грудь. Пальцы легонько потерли соски, мгновенно затвердевшие от такой неторопливой ласки, а затем слегка их оттянули, вырвав из груди жалобный стон. 

– Сегодня мы не будем никуда торопиться, – снова горячо зашептал ей на ухо Драко, и его ладони поползли по ее напрягшемуся животу вниз и остановились на лобке. – Все дела по дому сделаны, и день принадлежит только нам. Расслабься, милая… Я о тебе позабочусь.

– О да, повтори еще раз, – простонала Гермиона, чувствуя, как его палец проник в расщелину между половыми губами и лег на клитор.

– Я о тебе позабочусь, милая, – с готовностью прошептал Малфой, целуя ее в шею, затем в щеку и в носик.

– Да нет же. Повтори про дела. Что они сделаны и все такое. Я могу слушать это бесконечно, – умиротворенно сказала Гермиона, расслабляясь в его руках и ощущая, как мышцы постепенно покидает напряжение. 

Драко только усмехнулся и, сделав несколько медленных круговых движений на клиторе, убрал руку, решив немного помучить ее ожиданием. Приняв его игру, она подалась бедрами назад и потерлась попкой о его напряженный член. 

– Почему ты всегда целуешь меня в нос? – спросила вдруг она то, что интересовало ее уже давно.

– Не всегда, – улыбнулся он, скручивая ее намокшие на концах волосы в жгутик и перебрасывая их через плечо, чтобы не мешались.

– Ну хорошо, – согласилась Гермиона. – Не всегда, но часто.

– Это что-то вроде моей личной приметы, – помолчав, ответил он, бесцельно скользя ладонями по ее телу. – Обычно после этого у нас бывает секс.

– Но ведь иногда ты целуешь после секса.

– В такие моменты я надеюсь на второй раунд, – усмехнулся Драко и, приподнявшись, усадил ее напротив себя. Она вопросительно подняла брови, но Малфой, взяв в руки ее ступню, принялся нежно, но чувствительно ее разминать, не забывая поглаживать каждый пальчик. Стон наслаждения вырвался из груди Гермионы, и, откинувшись на бортик ванны, она расслабилась и закрыла глаза. 

– Шампанского, милая? – предложил Драко, и она кивнула, приняв у него запотевший бокал. Холодное игристое вино приятно контрастировало с теплой водой в ванне, клубника была очень сладкой, а мягкие и уверенные движения сильных пальцев Малфоя, дарящих расслабление усталым ступням, заставляли думать, что она попала в рай. 

Вдруг вокруг большого пальца ее ноги сомкнулись губы Драко, а язык нежно лизнул влажную кожу. Из груди Гермионы вырвался сладостный вздох: она и представить себе не могла, что это так приятно. Малфой легонько посасывал ее палец, и она, наблюдая за ним потемневшим взглядом, поняла, что еще никогда не видела зрелища эротичнее. Двинув бедрами под водой, она застонала, когда клитор пронзила острая волна желания. Драко тяжело выдохнул, выпустив изо рта ее палец, и прижался щекой к щиколотке, ладонью скользя вверх по бедру. Его пальцы невесомо коснулись расщелины между половыми губами, и в тот же миг он провел плоским языком по ее ступне. Гермиона дернулась: одурманенный вожделением мозг смешал все ощущения, и ей на мгновение показалось, что Драко лизнул ее между ног. 

– М-м-м, – простонала она, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его пальцам, но Малфой тут же убрал руку и поцеловал каждый пальчик на ее ноге, а затем взялся за вторую ногу. 

– Фетишист, – хрипло проговорила Гермиона, наблюдая, как он целует ее щиколотку.

– Да, – выдохнул он, принимаясь разминать пальцами стопу. – Ты мой фетиш. Мерлин, какая же ты сладкая, Грейнджер. Я мог бы вылизывать тебя часами, – он снова жадно вобрал в рот большой палец ее ноги и слегка прикусил. Дыхание Гермионы сбилось, и, не выдержав, она потянулась рукой к клитору, пошире разведя бедра в стороны. В глазах Малфоя плескался огонь вожделения, когда он смотрел, как она ласкает себя, выгибая спину все сильнее, как дрожит ее тело, как поблескивают влажные от воды твердые соски, вызывая желание собрать губами каждую каплю, как подергиваются ее бедра в предвкушении оргазма. 

Вдруг Гермиона открыла затуманенные страстью глаза и распутно улыбнулась, напомнив ему обольстительную демоницу-суккуба, которую он однажды видел в одной из книг библиотеки Малфой-мэнора. Закусив губу, она легонько толкнула его в грудь, вынуждая откинуться на бортик ванны, и тут же на ноющий от напряжения член легла ее ступня. Ловкие пальчики погладили уздечку, а пяткой она коснулась мошонки, заставив его прерывисто выдохнуть.

– Я хочу кончить вместе с тобой, – хрипло прошептала она, и Драко ощутил подступающее сладкое безумие, когда Гермиона сжала его член между ступнями и принялась ловко ласкать, словно не раз практиковалась в этом. Вздрогнув, он подался бедрами навстречу ее движениям, чувствуя, как поджимаются яички, готовясь выплеснуть сперму.

– Если ты хочешь кончить вместе, тебе лучше остановиться, – напряженно проговорил он, поймав ее щиколотку. – Иди сюда. 

Гермиона не заставила себя упрашивать. Ее грудь качнулась возле его лица, рука обхватила ствол его члена и приставила к истекающему смазкой отверстию. Закрыв глаза, Гермиона медленно опустилась вниз, принимая его в себя, и сдавленно застонала, почувствовав внутри всю его длину. Малфой поймал губами ее сосок и, крепко схватив ее за бедра, задал четкий чувственный ритм движений. Голова кружилась от сладкого аромата свечей и масел, вода тихонько плескалась, а воздух наполнили страстные стоны и звук тяжелого дыхания. 

– Я оттрахаю тебя, а потом вылижу, а потом снова оттрахаю, – прошептал Драко ей на ушко, все крепче сжимая ее бедра и, наверное, оставляя синяки, но Гермионе было все равно: она ускорилась на нем, изогнувшись так, чтобы с каждым толчком головка потирала чувствительную точку G, и вскрикнула, когда напряженные мышцы влагалища начали сокращаться, сжимая его внутри. 

– Вот так, моя сладкая, – сквозь шум в ушах услышала она голос Драко, а затем он начал резко вбиваться в нее, приближая собственный оргазм. Когда он замер, Гермиона почувствовала внутри содрогания его члена, выбрасывающего сперму, и, подавшись вперед, накрыла его губы своими. 

Прижавшись к его груди и слушая постепенно успокаивающийся перестук сердца, она ощутила, как ее охватывает безграничное и бесконечное чувство сближения и единения с этим невообразимым и порой невыносимым, но таким… любимым мужчиной. 

– Идем в постель, – ласково сказал он и привстал, дотянувшись до палочки и призвав с крючка огромное полотенце, в которое можно было укутать их обоих. – Продолжать лучше там. 

Едва Гермиона выбралась из ванны, Малфой подхватил ее на руки и не отпускал, пока не уложил на кровать. Расположившись у нее между ног, он коварно ухмыльнулся.

– Ты будешь лежать неподвижно, Грейнджер, и слушаться меня, или я тебя свяжу. Ты всё поняла? 

Гермиона привстала на локте и многозначительно на него взглянула, приподняв одну бровь.

– Ладно-ладно, – вздохнул он, подняв руки в примирительном жесте. – Просто лежи.

– Вот так-то лучше, – удовлетворенно хмыкнула она, опускаясь обратно. – А то раскомандовался тут. 

– Может быть, ты хочешь покомандовать? – ухмыльнулся он, дразнящими движениями поглаживая ее бедра и поднимаясь все выше.

– Может, и хочу, – отозвалась Гермиона, раздвигая ноги пошире, и усмехнулась, когда Драко сразу же скользнул туда жадным взглядом. – Помнится, ты обещал меня вылизать. Приступай. 

– Да, Госпожа Грейнджер, – в наглой улыбке Драко не было ни капли покорности, но тем не менее он немедленно устроился между ее бедрами и легонько коснулся кончиком языка клитора. 

– М-м, – возмущенно простонала Гермиона, дернувшись ему навстречу в поисках более интенсивной ласки, но Малфой тут же отстранился.

– Что-то не так, Госпожа Грейнджер? – самодовольно ухмыляясь, осведомился он очень вежливым тоном, в котором сквозило показное беспокойство. – Вам стоит всего лишь приказать, и я тут же всё сделаю. Выполню любое ваше желание. 

Он игриво прихватил зубами нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, и Гермиона разъяренно зарычала.

– Ах так?! Ложись! – резко скомандовала она, и Драко, все еще посмеиваясь, послушался, вытянувшись на кровати во весь рост. – Не двигайся.

– Что ты делаешь? – растерянно спросил он, когда она, перекинув колено через его голову, расположилась на нем сверху и осторожно опустилась промежностью ему на лицо. 

– Заткнись и поласкай меня языком, – приказала она, хватая его за волосы и вжимая в себя. – Ты слижешь все мои соки и заставишь меня кончить. И только тогда, может быть, я разрешу тебе меня трахнуть.

Она не видела, как дернулся его член от этих слов, и, глухо застонав, Драко прижался языком к клитору, принимая правила ее игры, хотя в голове уже вертелись варианты мести. Ухватив руками ее за бедра, он потянул Гермиону ниже на себя, заставив буквально сесть ему на лицо: несмотря на всю свою браваду, она была очень осторожна и явно опасалась причинить ему вред. Малфой не отрывался от клитора ни на мгновение, порхая по нему языком все быстрее и заставляя Грейнджер все громче стонать. Вязкая смазка сочилась ему прямо на лицо, но Драко не обращал на это никакого внимания. Спустившись ниже, он погрузил язык в вытекающий из нее пряный солено-горький коктейль, одновременно потирая носом клитор. 

– Да… вот так, – простонала Гермиона, теряя над собой контроль и вжимаясь промежностью в лицо Драко. – Боже…

Задрожав всем телом, она сжала его голову между бедрами, на несколько секунд полностью перекрыв доступ воздуха, однако Малфой, понимая, что ее оргазм близок, лишь только ускорил свои движения и тут же ощутил языком мощные сокращения мышц. Гермиона вскрикнула, на мгновение потеряв связь с реальностью и растворяясь в охватившем все тело наслаждении. 

Едва придя в себя, она поспешила приподняться и легла рядом, пытаясь отдышаться. 

– Насколько вы удовлетворены качеством оказанных услуг, Госпожа Грейнджер? – задыхаясь, проговорил Драко и потянулся за палочкой, чтобы убрать с лица липкую вязкую жидкость. 

– Пожалуй, я оформлю у вас карточку постоянного клиента, мистер Малфой, – отозвалась Гермиона и улыбнулась. – Обними меня, Драко.

– Конечно, милая, – он переместился ближе и, заключив ее в теплые объятия, нежно поцеловал в носик. – Да, будет еще один раунд, – заметив ее взгляд, сказал он. – Я же обещал, что трахну тебя после того, как вылижу. 

Гермиона скосила глаза на его напряженный член и ухмыльнулась.

– Похоже, кому-то очень нравится, когда у него сидят на лице. 

– Похоже, кому-то очень понравилось командовать, – Драко поднял бровь, растянув губы в коварной усмешке. – Вот только тот, кто командует, должен быть готов столкнуться с последствиями и нести ответственность за свои приказы. 

– Что ты задумал? – нахмурилась Гермиона, настороженно наблюдая, как он приподнимается и нависает над ней, опасно сверкая глазами. В следующее мгновение весь мир перед ее глазами перевернулся, и она успела только вскрикнуть от неожиданности, когда Малфой рывком приподнял ее, развернул и, поставив на колени, ткнул лицом в подушку. Жесткий шлепок оглушительно прозвучал в тишине комнаты, и по ягодице начало расползаться тепло.

– Стой так и не двигайся, – распорядился Драко и раздраженно вздохнул, когда Гермиона рванулась, чтобы встать. 

– Что ты делаешь? – возмущенно воскликнула она, когда ее запястья и лодыжки обвили магические веревки, зафиксировав в унизительной позе на коленях с задницей вверх.

– Я же слизеринец, милая, – промурлыкал Малфой, довольно поглаживая пальцами отпечаток своей ладони у нее на попке. – Неужели ты и впрямь думала, что я не захочу реванша?

– Если ты собираешься тоже сесть мне на лицо, то иди к черту, Малфой! – сдавленно проговорила в подушку Гермиона, уже успев пожалеть, что не выпорола его, как и хотела утром. Ничего, она прибережет эту идею для другого подходящего случая.

– Я всегда знал, что оргазм плохо влияет на когнитивные способности, – вздохнул Драко и ущипнул ее клитор, заставив вскрикнуть. – Если я бы хотел расположиться сверху и трахнуть твой дерзкий ротик, то связал тебя в несколько другой позе. Нет, Грейнджер, я просто возьму тебя сзади и отшлепаю, пока твоя попка не покраснеет и не станет горячей, чтобы потом залить этот жар спермой и смотреть, как белые капли растекаются по алой коже. 

– М-м, ты там художником-абстракционистом решил заделаться? – раздраженно пропыхтела Гермиона из своей подушки. – Предупредил бы, я бы тебе просто купила мольберт и краски. 

– О, тебе понравится та картина, что я нарисую на твоей соблазнительной попке, – пообещал Драко, прижимая головку члена ко входу во влагалище. – Остаток дня тебе лучше ходить без трусиков, чтобы я мог любоваться на свое гениальное творение. Это будет мой ответ на твою гусеничку, которая пала смертью храбрых, растворившись в пенной ванне.

Гермиона скептически хмыкнула и тут же застонала, когда он одним мощным толчком заполнил ее собой до основания и принялся жестко вбиваться, не собираясь щадить. Через пару минут быстрого темпа он замедлился, и на ягодицы Гермионы обрушился еще один шлепок. Зарычав, Драко продолжил движения внутри нее, чередуя толчки с чувствительными ударами по попке. Стенки влагалища, набухшие и тесные после двух оргазмов, судорожно сжимались от каждого шлепка. Гермиона глухо постанывала в подушку, забывшись и полностью отдав Малфою контроль. Еще одна сокрушительная волна удовольствия все ближе подкатывалась к ним обоим, и Драко ускорился, чувствуя приближение финала. Он больше не шлепал ее, а лишь покрепче вцепился руками в бедра, грубыми резкими толчками вбиваясь в узкое отверстие, в котором бесстыдно хлюпала смазка каждый раз, когда он подавался вперед. Оргазм, охвативший тело Гермионы, оказался настолько мощным, что мышцы влагалища тесно сжали член, и Малфой не выдержал и с глухим рычанием излился внутрь. Едва он вышел, наружу тут же хлынула струйка семени, стекая вниз по бедрам Гермионы, и Драко размазал сперму по ее коже, любуясь обещанной картиной, а затем дотянулся до волшебной палочки и освободил руки и ноги Грейнджер от магических пут. 

– Нужно будет залечить синяки, – хрипло проговорил он, тяжело дыша, и Гермиона обернулась и подняла на него затуманенный взгляд. – Прости, милая, я слишком сильно сжал пальцы на твоих бедрах…

– Мне не было больно, – покачала головой она, вытягиваясь во весь рост и протянув к нему руки. – Мне было хорошо… Иди ко мне. 

Малфой с готовностью лег рядом и обнял ее, уткнувшись носом в слегка влажные волосы. Гермиона закрыла глаза и расслабилась, нежась в послеоргазменном блаженстве. Все тело приятно ныло, буквально лучась удовлетворением. Сон медленно подкрадывался, готовясь принять их обоих в свои мягкие объятия, но вдруг Гермиона встрепенулась, вырвав Драко из сладкой полудремы. 

– Так кто это был? – спросила она, и, когда Малфой, открыв один глаз, непонимающе уставился на нее, пояснила: – Ленни? Рори? Или, может быть, Долли? 

– Эм-м, о чем ты, милая? – Драко состроил настолько невинное лицо, что сразу стало ясно, что он накосячил. 

– Ой, не притворяйся, что не понимаешь! – Гермиона ткнула его кулаком в плечо. – Кого из эльфов Малфой-мэнора ты позвал, чтобы убраться в доме? Думаешь, я поверю, что ты настолько хорошо владеешь бытовыми заклинаниями, что успел убрать весь первый этаж, пока я занималась стиркой, а потом высушил и сложил белье и организовал пенную ванну, пока я была внизу? Уверена, ты даже не в курсе, что для мытья полов нужно накладывать два заклинания, а не одно!

– А второе-то зачем? – полюбопытствовал Драко, уже понимая, что отпираться бессмысленно. 

– Первое мочит пол, второе моет. Усовершенствовать еще пока никому не удалось. Однако у меня есть пара идей, как можно объединить эти два действия в одном заклятии. Просто времени нет заняться всерьез, – с сожалением сказала Гермиона, мечтательно глядя в потолок. 

– Кстати о мэноре, – поспешил сменить тему Драко, пока она отвлеклась. – В следующее воскресенье мы обедаем с моими родителями.

Он ощутил, как тело Гермионы мгновенно напряглось.

– Жду с нетерпением, – буркнула она. После такого восхитительного секса ссориться из-за визита к Люциусу и Нарциссе совсем не хотелось: внешне они всегда были с ней вежливыми и учтивыми, но Гермиона чувствовала, что принять в качестве девушки своего сына маглорожденную, тем более одну из Золотого Трио, далось им нелегко. Однако Малфои всегда умели приспосабливаться. 

– Не переживай, – преувеличенно бодрым голосом проговорил он. – Все пройдет отлично. Отец уже спокойнее воспринимает тот факт, что мы встречаемся. В наш последний визит он даже не подлил тебе ничего в чай! 

– О да, – вяло изобразила энтузиазм Гермиона. – Настоящий прогресс.

– Хотя он был все еще немного обижен на тебя за то, что в первую встречу ты поменяла ваши с ним бокалы местами. Это было очень невежливо по отношению к хозяину дома – столь открыто выказывать недоверие к поданным напиткам.

– Но я же оказалась права! – Гермиона возбужденно села на кровати, сбросив с себя его руки. – В вино было подлито зелье сквернословия! Сколько дней он потом не мог говорить, а только грязно ругался? Два?

– Три, – вспомнив ругающегося, как портовый матрос, Люциуса, Драко не сдержался и усмехнулся. – Но это все равно было некрасиво с твоей стороны. 

– А подливать мне такое зелье, значит, красиво, учитывая, что я работаю в Министерстве магии? – взмахнула руками Гермиона. – Видимо, это какой-то древний обычай гостеприимства среди магов, о котором я ничего не знаю! Думаешь, лучше бы я это выпила?

– Ну-у, – он сделал вид, что задумался, а затем игриво поднял бровь. – Мне нравится, когда ты ведешь себя как плохая девочка в постели. Я бы нашел лишний повод наказать тебя за грязный язычок. 

Гермиона закатила глаза. Ее невероятно бесили все эти разговоры о постельных наказаниях. К тому же, зачем болтать, когда надо просто делать?

– Ладно, Грейнджер, пообедаем с моими родителями и потом еще долго с ними не увидимся, – почувствовав ее раздражение, поспешил успокоить ее Драко. – Я же не предлагаю тебе переехать в мэнор!

– Боже упаси! – содрогнулась Гермиона, представив себе, как она каждое утро лицезрит кислую мину Люциуса за завтраком и обсуждает с Нарциссой цветы для оранжереи. Уж лучше снова жить с Уизли и отбиваться от близнецов, пытающихся подглядывать за нею в душе. Но при Драко такое лучше не упоминать, иначе опять будет весь вечер дуться и кричать, что он якобы не ревнует и «ой всё!». 

– Но мы можем переехать ко мне! – бодро продолжил Драко, и у Гермионы сложилось впечатление, что он давно хотел начать этот разговор, только не знал как. – Я так и не нашел здесь свои трусы! И мне этой малюсенькой полочки в шкафу мало! Мне и в моей квартире огромного шкафа мало! А ты еще там целый ящик заняла! 

– Целый ящик?! – вскипела Гермиона. – Да я туда свой лифчик с трудом могу запихнуть! Потому что у тебя носков с фамильным гербом четыре десятка, и они везде! А про трусы я вообще молчу! Куда тебе столько? Ты как их пачкать умудряешься в таком количестве? Хотя нет, я не хочу это знать!

– Конечно, у меня много носков! – фыркнул Драко. – Ты же сама мне их пачками присылала, чтобы освободить несчастных домовиков Малфой-мэнора! Которые, кстати, мне потом на этих носках фамильный герб и вышили! И были счастливы угодить! 

– Я ни за что не стану жить в доме, где используется рабский труд! Кстати, спасибо за уборку, но об эксплуатации труда домовика в целях уломать меня потрахаться, мы еще поговорим! – Гермиона сложила руки на груди и вызывающе уставилась на Малфоя. 

– А что насчет дома, где работает свободный домовик? – вдруг спросил он и выжидающе посмотрел на нее таким взглядом, что Грейнджер сразу поняла: вопрос задан не просто так, и ему очень важен ее ответ.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? 

– Только то, что я присмотрел для нас уютный домик, где поместятся все твои лифчики и мои трусы, – напряженно ответил Драко, нервно водя пальцем по узору на постельном белье. – Но так как нам обоим некогда будет делать уборку на такой большой территории, я списался с Макгонагалл и попросил ее уступить нам Винки. Она будет готовить, стирать и убирать за четыре галлеона в месяц и бутылку Огденского. Если, конечно, ты согласишься… съехаться со мной.

– Драко, – ахнула Гермиона, чувствуя, как в груди начинается колотиться сердце, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы. – Ты действительно готов платить домовику зарплату… ради меня? Чтобы мы с тобой жили вместе? И ты договорился с Винки? О боже, Драко, – она громко шмыгнула носом и обняла его, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. – Это так мило! Не могу поверить, что ты сделал это! Вопреки всем принципам, которые в тебя вбивали с детства…

– Нет, потому что я люблю тебя, глупенькая, – вдруг нежно сказал Драко и замер, сам не веря тому, что произнес это. Он так долго думал и столько переживал о том, как признаться Гермионе в своих чувствах, что теперь, когда заветные слова вырвались сами собой настолько легко и естественно, он не поверил, что это действительно произошло. Сердце колотилось так, что, похоже, Грейнджер слышала его глухие удары. Казалось, что этот звук слышал весь мир. Тревожное ожидание затягивалось, заставляя нервничать и сомневаться в себе, однако Гермиона, отстранившись и заглянув ему в глаза, вдруг счастливо улыбнулась и ответила:

– Я тоже люблю тебя, дурачок.


End file.
